


Miraculous Collinswood

by FeliciaBelle



Series: Collinswood [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian will start to grow more and more, Alya Salt, Alya redemption, An evolving story due to my friend dropping bombshells of season 3, Caline gets no fucking redemption, I'm not even going to honor her anymore lines, Identity Reveal, Language, Lila Redemption, Lila Rossi - Freeform, Lila is horrible, Lila salt, M/M, Magic AU, Mari is with the ice king and queen, Marinette deserved better, Multi, Salt, ml salt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 86,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: They had it all; a wonderful team, wonderful friends, everything was perfect! But all sunny days must end when a familiar maggot returns to the school. After near akumatized no thanks to Lila's return, Marinette and her small group leaves Dupont and start a fresh page.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I was having more fun writing salt. And I decided to jump on the 'Marinette deserves better' bandwagon so here we are. Recap for those who hadn't read the other ladybug fic: Tori is a magic user, his charms keeps ill intentions away (That includes akuma) The magic lore will continue onto here. 
> 
> No, I haven't seen Season 3 yet only from what friends had told me. So basically, in this fic...Season 3 never happened. I might do akuma attacks in here I'm not sure. We'll just see what happens.

A new school year, a new slate, and a familiar class. How lucky was he to have the same faces in his class again? Very if he does say so himself! Tori woke up earlier than expected, he was in a group chat with his small circle of friends and playing around on the most infuriating game out there, Cuphead. Everyone had some time before they had to log off for school, so they decided to just talk and goof around (Unless you were Kagami, then it was another story all together. She was enjoying breakfast and finishing up any and all homework.)

“I’m still ticked that we don’t get to be in your class.” Aurore pouted.

“So what?” Tori challenged. “We can still meet for lunch and after – Son of a- Calla Maria is a bitch!”

The group just laughed.

“You’re still fighting her?” Nathaniel asked, wiping at his eyes. “I thought you would be at Mr. King Dice by now?”

Tori just gave him the middle finger. “Going back to the new school year, do you know what the seating arrangements are going to be like?”

Chloe shook her head and looked over between two shirts. “The only thing I know is that Sabrina and I are going to be together. Okay, which looks better the light blue with flowers or should I wear the solid crimson?”

“Definitely the flowers, this is a new school year, we should take advantage of starting a new look.” Marinette was fixing up her hair into a high ponytail. “Alya texted me actually and said she scored a seat by Adrian for me, I’m totally treating her for something after school today for that.”

Alya. Tori flinched at the name; it wasn’t that he didn’t like the girl he enjoyed her company; it was just that he could only handle her in small dosages. He lost count how many times that hot head of hers got her in trouble. Frankly, he just found her to be trouble.

His flinch didn’t go unnoticed, Marc spoke up and played with his pencil. “Did you die at the mermaid’s hands again, or is it something else?”

Marinette turned her attention to Tori and saw the sour look. “He’s not a huge fan of Alya.”

“Sorry Mari, but she’s too hot headed for my liking.” Tori apologized. “I’m amazed how patient you are with her.”

“And speaking of patience, I suggest we hang up now and get to school. I doubt the teachers will wait for us.” Kagami finally spoke up.

That got everyone to log out and finish getting ready in a frantic rush. Tori grabbed his bag and peppermint bark as he went out to his windboard, he would fly around to pick up any one who was running late. Fortunately, that won’t be the case with Marinette, she lived across from the school. The others had their own way on getting there, so he could take his time flying there. As he landed in front of Francoise Dupont, he felt a cold chill brush against him, a hostile change? No, it had to be his imagination.

“Sass, the wind changed.” Tori said softly.

“Looks like you’ll have to be really careful today.” He replied. “Keep an eye on your surroundings.”

“I plan to.” He nodded and made his way to class.

The class looked normal. Everyone was moving to their new seats, all seemed well enough. The only time when things didn’t add up was when Marinette was moved to the back instead of sitting up front with her group. Didn’t she just say that Alya scored her a seat with Adrian this year?

“I can understand why I’m being moved to the back.” Tori started off. “But why Mari? I thought you told her she was sitting with Adrian?”

“Well, we need to accommodate a student with a hearing problem.” Alya said.

“And no one else would offer? Did you even consult Mari about this?”

“She’ll be sitting with you, isn’t that enough?” Alya asked

Okay, what the hell? Why wouldn’t Alya jump at the chance of making sure her little group stayed together? Why did she immediately agreed to Marinette sitting in the back? Tori took a deep breath; they have a new student with them with a hearing problem that was fine. A bit miffed that they didn’t consult Marinette about the sudden change, but it was understandable.

“You guys remembered my hearing problem!” came a shrill voice.

Oh god. Oh god no!

“Lila?!” Marinette and Tori hissed.

“You guys know she’s lying right? She’s been lying to us from day one!” Tori pointed at her.

“Seriously Tori? You and Marinette are still going on about this? Seriously dude, not cool.” Kim shook his head.

“What did happen to your hearing, Lila?” Marinette challenged.

“I was on the runway saving Jagged Stone’s kitten, the loud engine from his private jet caused me to struggle hearing.” Lila said with ease.

“There’s so many things wrong with that story.” Tori crossed his arms. “If that’s true, then every runway worker in the world would be deaf by now! And the only way that could happen is if you pressed your ear to the engine itself!”

“And Jagged never even owned a cat! He has Fang, his crocodile?” Marinette reminded

“That was before he found out he was allergic.” Lila dismissed Tori’s debunk.

Unbelievable. Seriously, unbelievable. How did everyone fall for this little brat’s lies like that? Tori just gave up and dragged Marinette to the back with him, silently cursing under his breath. The rest of the school year was going to be a challenge if they have to deal with her and her web of lies, and for once, he was actually tempted to speed the clock up to lunch time so they wouldn’t have to put up with her.

  
Lunch was approaching and he needed the energy to get through the rest of today. He was just tired and exhausted from all the crap from Lila and her pity party. He waited until most everyone left before feeding his kwami a piece of peppermint bark.

“Hey, Tori…Thanks for trying to help me out earlier.” Marinette smiled softly

“All for the triumph of evil is good people doing nothing, I couldn’t just stand around and watch as they pushed you around like that.” Tori looked down. “You hadn’t done anything wrong to warrant this treatment. Plus, that cat story can easily be debunked. I’ve been through my share of airports and well you saw the results.” Tori started. “There’s more, but you get the general idea.”

Sass nodded. “Are you going to bring up your rebuttal to your classmates?”

“Maybe, I’ll tell you when I’ve had food.” He stood up and left with Marinette for the afternoon.

Normally, she would be with her friends, but after seeing the majority of the class circle around Lila like a bunch of brainless sheep she was with her small posse. Chloe and Sabrina were glaring over at the group with a venomous glare, Nathaniel and Marc were just in silent disbelief, Aurore and Kagami were just flat out disgusted at the display. Each were expressing their disbelief over the fact that Lila was back, and how blind the class were for believing the shrew before them. They tried to enjoy lunch peacefully among them before another lie started up, Marinette had enough, she stood up and made her way over to the table with the intent to disprove it with a flimsy napkin. That unfortunately, got her attacked for it with another set of crocodile tears. ‘Marinette could have gouged out Max’ eyes with a napkin!’ even Marc had to agree, that was the most ridiculous thing to say. Tori even apologized for how his classmates were being, sure listening to stories is one thing but believing everything under the sun without using common sense? Now his classmates were just being brain dead at this point and he felt embarrassed to be a part of the Liars Class.

Tori watched as Marinette left the room and to the bathrooms, Tori left the table and went over to the girls’ bathroom, damn any form of reputation, he was going in. Besides, he wanted to support the girl and since the supposed best friend wasn’t going to move from the sheep circle, he was going to be the one to do it. To his horror and surprise what he was greeted to was Marinette on the ground crying. Marinette, the saint of this school, the human version of sunshine and rainbows, was crying.

“Mari?” he took a step to approach her.

She most likely didn’t hear him. As Tori was about to call to her a second time, a familiar purple butterfly made its way to her. His eyes widened with fear, no. No. There was no way in hell he was going to let that sociopath anywhere near Mari!

“Marinette!”

He rushed and grabbed her, causing her to yell in surprise. Without hesitating, Tori yanked off his sachet charm and poured the contents in a circle around them to create a small protection barrier to keep the Akuma away from them.

“Stay away from her!” Tori hissed.

The butterfly fluttered around trying to find an entrance.

“You are not going anywhere near her. I won’t let you!”

Deciding to risk it, the akuma flew at the barrier. Just like at the funeral parlor, it dissolved into nothingness. Tori waited for a bit, making sure Hawkmoth didn’t try that stunt again before turning to the girl in his arms.

“Are you alright, Mari?”

She looked up at Tori for a while before burying her face into his chest to cry once more, this time out of relief.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She choked out.

“Hey, hey.” He rubbed her back. “Come on, let’s get you home. I don’t think being in school is the right course of action right now.”

Tori turned and lead her out of the bathroom and out to the main courtyard where everyone was still having lunch. He noticed that everyone was watching him escort her, he replied with a silent glare to them, he wasn’t dealing with anything from them right now and he certainly wasn’t in the mood to tell Alya or the class off again. Right now, he just wanted to get Marinette home and once she was back on her feet, they were going to see Master Fu about this mess when everyone had a clear mind to work with.

*****

After that long and exhausting day, Tori was in his room playing Kingdom Hearts, school was over and it gave him an opening to have a breather. Plus, it gives him time to work on his other assignments outside the mortal school. But for now, today was all about peace, quiet, and kicking Xehanort’s ass for the fifteenth time. How many times did he have to teach this lesson to the old man? Still, on a more serious note, he was deeply concerned about his friends and classmates. One lie and crocodile tears were all it took to have everyone running over, he was glad that the rest of the school didn’t believe Lila, Marc was an example as was Nathaniel, Aurore, and Kagami, those four had their backs and they had just recently joined the motley crew after everything they had been through. He felt bad for saying this, but Marinette definitely needed better friends than the ones who claimed to be from before, still he was holding onto whatever hope that this mess will clear up and-

**Slam!**

“Tori! We need to talk. Now!” Chloe shrieked.

-There was the game over screen. Tori sighed and went back to his save point before turning off his ps4, so much for a quiet afternoon of videogames. The small annoyed look turned to concern when he saw Sabrina and Aurore holding Marinette close and rubbing her shoulders. Without hesitating, he cleared off his bed for the girls to sit on and went to close his door.

“What on earth happened?” he demanded.

“Everything! We tried going the nice route, but Cesaire just threw those efforts right back into our faces!” Chloe screamed. “We brought up evidence like Jagged Stone never owning a cat, she brushed it off saying I was being a bully trying to humiliate Lila -which between us I wouldn’t have cared in the slightest if that bratty liar was humiliated- I even called Ali to have him explain he didn’t know her and that didn’t work! That damn brat is too stubborn to listen to reason!”

Chloe was breathing hard, trying to keep her cool, despite there being protection charms to keep out akumas, she still wanted to have a level head. Though her outburst was reasonable, they really wanted to make Alya their permanent fox, but if she was taking this road, then maybe there won’t be hope for that. They would have to find a new fox, and that was going to be a nightmare to do. Though, there might be a hope for Nino, right?

“What about Nino?” Tori asked. “We can still turn to him as Carapace, right?”

“I wouldn’t count on it, he’s spineless in every definition of the word.” Kagami scoffed.

Marinette spoke up. “I want to believe in him, he tried standing up to Alya for me.”

“He’s on thin ice, Marinette.” Chloe snapped. “You know he can’t stand up to her without being afraid of her dumping his ass!”

So, Nino was undetermined. Alya was unreliable. And they’re still dealing with the brunt of Lila’s lies and ‘anti-Marinette’ war declaration.

Tori tapped his foot in thought, clearly their school was becoming more of a mine field with each passing day. This was bad on so many levels; there was the risk of Chloe losing it and becoming akumatized again and Marinette getting hurt to the point of tears and near akumatized. While they had the funeral parlor as their base, they couldn’t really continue their studies here unless…Of course! Why didn’t he think of this sooner! Tori’s eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face, he was training these ladies in the art of the craft and their ability really shone through. All that was needed for this plan was to get them as members of the coven and…

“You could join Collinswood!” he cried with delight.

“Collinswood?” Marc asked.

“What are you talking about, Tori?” Sabrina asked.

Tori rushed to his desk and took out an old brochure of the school and handed it to them. “It’s the magic school I go to. The main school is in the states, but they have an institute around the world and there’s one here in Paris! You guys could join me there.”

“It says here that it’s only for students who are in a coven. We’re not-” Marinette started.

“Not yet you’re not.” Tori smiled. “I want to invite you seven into the Sennen Coven.”

That took the group by surprise.

“Can you do that?” Nathaniel asked.

Tori blushed a bit. “Well, _I_ can’t, but my aunt can.” He admitted. “We just have to talk to her and then she’ll set us up with a date to get you guys initiated and then we’ll be off to Collinswood.”

They thought it over for a bit. The school itself was promising; it focused on getting their students to be a master in their field as their main goal while enhancing their other abilities. They had a section that mixed mortal studies with the magic aspect so mortal grades won’t suffer in the slightest bit and students would still have a chance to get into better schools and such after graduation! And the cherry on top was they allowed their students to attend both Collinswood and a mortal school without judgement.

“Well, I already know I’m agreeing to this.” Chloe said with her smug smile. “And I know Sabrina will be joining me, right?’

Sabrina looked over at her. “Of course, I will!”

Tori looked at Marinette. “You don’t have to decide right away Mari.”

“I know.” Marinette smiled. “I’ll talk it over with my parents and I’ll call you when I get an answer.”

Kagami nodded in approval at the brochure. “My parents are always striving for me to be in the best of any school, this sounds like a good trade. May I show this to my family?”

“If you want.” He shrugged. “Nate? Marc? Aurore? Are you three joining?”

They nodded in unison.

It was settled, they would join the coven and become a part of the top school of magic. Study their craft there, keep appearances in their mortal school if they will it, and…whatever their plan was after the whole ordeal. Tori turned and let the group talk it over before going to his aunt downstairs to let her know. Upon arriving in her office, he watched as she was typing up an invoice for the last family’s service with her. Tori waited for a bit before sitting down in front of her.

“Hey Julie?”

She looked up from her computer. “Yes Tori? Is everything alright, your friends looked pretty upset.”

“Things are fine now, but I came to ask you a coven related question.” He leaned forward. “How do you feel about accepting seven new members into the family?”

That got her to stop typing. “Well, coven orientations tend to take time to put together. Of course, there’s always last-minute enrollment if it’s serious?”

“How does being bullied out of school sound on the serious meter?”

“Depends on the context.”

“A liar basically turned almost everyone against their ‘everyday ladybug’ and I offered Mari and the six sane people a chance at Collinswood.” Tori thought for a bit. "Did I mention that Marinette was almost akumatized from that?

Julie nodded and tapped her fingers in thought, this would take some time to put together indeed. Of course, she would need the families to consent to the school change first and foremost as well as to join the coven, then there was calling the senior mages to come and welcome them in, catering was going to be hell as it took a lot of energy to perform the spell so food was essential, and the fact that the ceremony was a day long…a week would be what they’d need to get everyone welcomed in. But setting up the ceremonies would take longer, and they weren't certain if the group could last that long.

“It’s going to take a long time to set this up, do you and your friends think you can survive the old school for a while?” she asked.

“We can try, but we can’t promise results.”

“Then you eight focus on school, try not to give the liar the time of day and get the parents’ permission first. Start there, and then we’ll work on the ceremony from there.”

“Thanks Auntie!” he got up and hugged her before rushing upstairs to tell the others the news.


	2. Welcome to the Coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the Magic Lore today. Next time we'll get to the new school :)

To say that school has been hell would be an understatement. Ever since they’ve returned it’s been harder and harder to ignore Lila, especially when the lies were about you. Like Marinette, Tori was now the target of the day as Lila had claimed he tried assaulting her in the girl’s bathroom with Marinette backing him up, then there was he placed a curse on her to make whatever imaginary illness worse, and so on. He was just amazed that the class ate it up, they already know he was prone to harm if he even tried casting a curse, he made that known last year! Honestly, he was a little jealous that Aurore, Marc, and Kagami were in a different homeroom than they were he could really use fresh air right about now.

Even now, just by sitting beside Marinette and the rest of their little group, they were still the target of the gossip group.

“Yeah Chloe may seem nice now, but before she was horrible! She’s only nice because she likes Tori and wants his approval.”

What the hell? Did they forget he was dating Juleka’s brother? Surely Juleka could back him up here right? He’s been over to their boat whenever he wasn’t playing therapist or superhero, she knows Tori wasn’t that low of a person! He was silently pleading for Juleka to say something.

“I feel so bad for your brother Jules, Tori probably put some lust spell on him.”

It took both Marinette and Chloe to grab Tori to keep him down, they didn’t need him to actually perform a curse on the class. He reluctantly sat back down and took out his own sketchbook, he wasn’t much of an artist like Nathaniel, but he still used this as a way to keep himself calm and to prevent Hawk Moth from turning him. Last thing Paris needed was one of their heroes akumatized, he saved Marinette from that, but they didn’t need to give that sociopath a new target.

Nathaniel was the one who spoke first. “Listen, Tori. Today’s our final day here, we won’t have to deal with Lila or the others after this.”

“I know, you’re right.” Tori sighed. “We should focus on after school, you guys get to be coven members today.”

“Yeah about that, what’s the ceremony like? We don’t have to do anything weird like offer blood or anything like that right?”

“I feel the sudden urge to throw a paper ball at you.” Tori shook his head. “No, it’s nothing like that. I can’t really tell you much as I am under oath by the superiors but, I can tell you that you’re going to love Egypt where the coven’s roots started out.”

“Would it be rude to take pictures to use as art reference for later?”

“Depends on what you’re taking pictures of.” Tori nodded. “But I see no harm in it.”

The bell had rang signaling the start of class, Mm. Bustier walked in and took attendance before giving the morning announcements. The look she had was sad, sad that five of her students were leaving. She and the five had a good year together; Tori was always putting on some form of show for the class, Nathaniel making personalized cards for everyone on their birthdays, Chloe and Sabrina having grown up so much and actively repairing broken ties with everyone, and Marinette doing everything in her power to help others and being a thoughtful girl. It was sad to see them go, but they made their case clear as day with her and the principal and she would support them. Her only concern was that the new school would help them in the ways she was unable to.

The rest of the class periods went by in silence, when lunch rolled everyone was once again besides Lila’s side while Marinette and her new squad just to the side with a bagged lunch. True, Chloe was against the concept of just having a sandwich and fruit but she agreed as they would be flying out of Paris later today and could have a better meal during the flight or when they got to their hotel. They agreed to keeping their plans in the shadows, knowing that if anyone even mentioned they were going to be going to another country Lila would just jump in and try to one up them with something ridiculous.

“So, what about you eight?” Lila chimed.

“What about us?” Marc challenged.

“We were talking about weekend plans, what are you doing?” she pressed

“Afraid that doesn’t really concern you.” Kagami said sharply. “But if you must know, we have family affairs to take care of.”

“All eight of you?” Alya asked, eyebrow raised.

“Wow, not everyone is free on the weekend, how about that?” Tori took a bite of his apple. “Why does it matter if we’re busy or not?”

Lila had her famous pity look and false tears ready to drop. “I just wanted you eight to join us at the park. I thought we could finally be friends.”

There it was. Turning the narrative to paint them as bad people and trying to guilt them into joining the group. Such a ploy could trick someone like Kim but this small group? She would have to try harder than that.

Tori shook his head and went back to his lunch, her pity party was the signal to have Kagami and Chloe on the defense, ready to block anyone trying to approach the group. Alya was the most notorious one in trying to talk to Marinette, when she wasn’t turned away, she kept trying to get them to ‘stop being a bully to Lila’ and how they could try being friends with her, and to stop letting Marinette’s jealousy over Adrian get in the way of things. It was a miracle that Marinette kept a level head from such lines. Tori wasn’t going to lie but, he was rather glad Alya was doing this, it would make the satisfaction of seeing her broken down and realizing that she fucked up and wasn’t going to be Rena Rouge anymore. The fantasy alone was enough to make him chuckle in sick delight; he knew it was wrong to relish in that but frankly he stopped caring. Alya wasn’t going to listen, she was blindly posting interviews without sources now, and he just lost any remaining patience for her.

Fortunately, after school had ended, he left the school with the group behind him, they would be going to the funeral home to pick up their suitcases and then they were going to car pool with Chloe and Kagami to the airport where they would fly out to Cairo. From Cairo, they would take a boat over to where the ceremony would be held, since they were going to be there for a week, they could enjoy the sights and have some fun before the midnight hours began. It was just a matter of hours now.

*

The sun was hot and glaring, a normal afternoon in Egypt. Aside from the rocky school day, everything had been smooth sailing. Flying first class was a dream; drinks and good food, tablets for movies, and better seats. The hotel was just as amazing with plush beds, a view of the pool below them and adding in the fact it was more of a palace than a hotel just added to the charm of the place. After everyone had settled and got into more breathable clothing, Tori lead them into town and took them to various stores, restaurants, wherever he could think of. Nathaniel and Marc were immediately taking pictures and even sending copies to the girls. Marinette, Sabrina, Aurore, and Chloe were looking over various dresses and jewelry and having a mini fashion show before buying what they liked the most. Kagami was usually pulled along into whatever shenanigans such as riding on a camel, but she was having fun so that’s all that mattered to the group.

They always say ‘Time flies when you’re having fun’ and the people who say that were always right. After another food stop it was already ten at night and they were at the docks waiting for their boat. Tori was away from the group and was by his aunt and other adults, he and the other coven members had a sash on, some were adorned with a gold cobra and others a silver cobra. Marinette watched the group for a bit, biting her lip out of nervousness.

“What do you think those colors mean?” she asked.

“Different rankings?” Nathaniel offered. “Maybe some members are higher on the food chain than others? I mean some of the cobras are silver?”

Chloe nodded. “Maybe a gold cobra means you’re important?”

“Partially right.” Tori approached them. “The gold cobra goes to those who are able to trace their bloodline to here. Silver cobras are for those who married into the coven or who were invited in. You guys would be getting the silver cobra.”

“Alright, and the colors of the sash?” Marc pointed to Tori’s black sash.

“Blue, red, yellow, green, black, and white played a role in Ancient Egypt; Blue was for the sky, water, the heavens, primeval flood, creation and rebirth. River gods such as Hapi were depicted with blue skin, and the color was often paired with gold in royal regalia and jewelry.” He looked down to his own sash. “Black was for death and the Afterlife, the night, endurance, and stability. Of course, it was also associated with fertility and regeneration of the land. The sashes just show where you’re more skilled in. I’m a spiritual user so technically black is my color.”

“How will we know what color we’re going to get?” Sabrina asked.

“That’s the fun thing about coven welcoming ceremonies, you also learn what your attribute is. Of course, spoiler you can master spells outside your normal circle.” Tori smiled. “Come on, we’re ready to board.”

More photos were taken, and more idle chatter until they came to their destination, the Valley of the Kings, where the group traveled on foot and lead by the light of the torches. While most if not all grave sites were dug up, there was still one that the coven had managed to keep hidden with a simple illusion spell and that was the stone wall on a cliff that everyone went through. Into the tomb of the magicians. One by one torchers were lit showing the room in all its glory, hieroglyphs painting the life and the accomplishments of the magicians of the past adorned the walls, old staffs and other magical artifacts standing proud and leading to where the bodies were in a far chamber. One of the older members of the coven picked up one of the staffs and murmured something before leading everyone to where they needed to go; an empty chamber, save for an alter with a statue of a cobra sitting in the center.

Now, it could have been watching way too many movies, but Marinette paled a little bit after seeing the alter. She looked to Tori for a silent reassurance that everything would be alright. He gave a small smile at her and a thumbs up, ‘it was going to be okay; you have nothing to fear.’

“Hello again, everyone, it has been some time since we’ve last met up. Tonight, is one of many joyous occasions as we welcome seven new individuals to the Sennen Coven.” The leader started. “My name is Viktor, the current head of the family as my sister has business elsewhere.”

Chloe inched closer to Tori to whisper. “Hey is this guy related to you?”

Tori nodded. “Yeah, my mother was originally going to do the ceremony but was called elsewhere last minute. If any of my two uncles were unable to perform, I would be the one to welcome you guys in.”

“You…weren’t kidding about the bloodline thing huh?” Aurore gave a nervous laugh.

“Now then, we have a very long week for us so let’s start the show. Torigan, is there someone you feel should start the night?” Viktor asked.

Tori nodded and laid a hand on Marinette. “Yes sir, may I introduce Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Tori what are you doing?” She whispered to him.

“An everyday ladybug, a sweet girl who would do anything for her friends, a creative individual with huge dreams. I couldn’t think of anyone else to start the coven welcome than her.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, please come forward.”

Marinette took a few shaking steps up to the alter and kept her head up high, her heart was racing. Despite Tori having assured the group that nothing crazy would happen during this ceremony, her imagination was running over a hundred scenarios that didn’t have a happy end. Viktor laid gentle hand on her shoulder to bring her back to reality and the now, he took a small bowl with paint and drew three circles on her forehead and three runes in the circle.

“Life, death, and spirit. Three of the main circles of magic and connected to one another.” He started.

“Like a coven, the three are connected through unity.” The group spoke in unison.

“It is through this unity that keeps us strong.” He held out a white candle before her. “That unity will help you ignite your hidden ability, close your eyes and let the spark out.”

Marinette did as she was told. In most cases, the flame would glow a solid color showing what her attribute was and the wax would turn into a secondary color, the stronger the flame the more powerful the user. However, what happened with her was a solid bright green flame for life, but also a gold and brown wax for balance and earth. The green flame was _huge_ it nearly engulfed the candle itself! It burned bright for a while, once it extinguished itself Marinette was given a solid green sash with the silver cobra emblem.

“Lady of Life; Marinette. We welcome you to the Sennen Coven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figure I should bring this up for the others:
> 
> Marc: Life/Creative is his main. Astral/Moon is his secondary  
> Nathaniel: Life/Creative is also his main. Balance is his secondary  
> Sabrina: Astral is her main. Life/Nature is her secondary  
> Chloe: Life/Nature is her main. Wind is her secondary  
> Kagami: Fire is her main. Balance is her secondary  
> Aurore: Wind is her main. Earth is her secondary
> 
> You'll be seeing this in later chapters too :D


	3. "Be smart about this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I should really focus on my other ladybug fic...Nah, I'll get to that one later. This one is more fun.

“You finally made up your mind, huh?” Luka asked.

Tori nodded and watched him tune his guitar, he had updated his boyfriend on the events leading up to the welcome ceremony in Egypt and this was the first he was talking about it fully with him in person. Still, he wasn’t entirely sure what he should say during this mess either, he didn’t want to call Juleka out and make things worse but, he also didn’t want to stay quiet either.

“Yeah, well…it was for the best, the old school was a hostile place after the little liar returned.”

“Now is this the same liar that Jules was telling me about?”

“Depends on what she told.”

“Jules said that Lila had an Anti-Marinette campaign going on at school. You were caught up in the mess by standing up for the everyday ladybug.” Luka played a few notes. “And Lila turned the blaze to you, saying you were a wolf in sheep’s clothing and how you hexed me into being your lover?”

Tori nodded and flopped back on the bed. “And now I feel like an ass, if Juleka’s been giving you information…”

“She never once believed those lies, nor did Rose.” He finished for him. “And don’t worry, she’s not holding it against you. You had your reason for doing all this, it’s admirable.”

“Think you can tell her the invite to the Sennen Coven is opened for you two?”

Luka just laughed and opened his side table to pull out a black sash with a gold rose in the center. “Sorry, Jules and I are already in one; the House of Rose. Red rose is if you can trace your lineage to the Lancaster side, white rose for the Yorks, and the gold rose if you were married in or invited. Juleka is in the same coven.”

“You never told me you two were in one!” Tori sat upright and stared in shock.

“We were going to surprise you at the Collinswood Banquet.” Luka laughed and set the sash away. “But going back to the serious topic. Your group have tried the nice way; exposing her lies with a simple web search and calling her out on the more outlandish lies, but this girl can lie her way into politics and twist the narrative with just a bat of her eyes. You’re going to have to fight dirty now.”

“If it’s blackmail, forget it. That will just make things worse.”

“You said it, not me.” Luka shook his head. “Fight her with the craft, in balance there’s a circle called Truth Seeking, now while that may be difficult due to the fact those casters are hard to come by and for others to learn, it’s not impossible. Master it, gain more allies. Lila is asking for war, so give it to her.”

“That sounds more like a Hawkmoth strategy.” Tori crossed his arms. “Great, my boyfriend is a supervillain. Whatever am I to do?”

“You could hand over your miraculous.” He set the guitar down and pulled Tori close. “But I’m serious, this girl won’t go down without a fight so there’s really no other way with her. Besides, if it’ll help, you already have the three of us as informants while you eight are in Collinswood.”

Tori smiled up at him. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Luka had a point; he was going to have to take Lila out with the craft, he and his group did need more people to join in on this. It wasn’t entirely the most ethical way of dealing with a liar, but when push comes to shove there wasn’t that many options left to take. He can already tell Marinette would be against the idea of playing foul, but again there wasn’t much they could do as of right now.

“Speaking of Collinswood, I should get going.”

Luka nodded and let him go. “Just keep what I said in mind; you have Rose, Juleka, and I as your eyes at Francois-Dupont. We’ll keep you updated as you eight focus on your studies and making new friends.”

“Thanks again, and sorry again for being cold around Jules.”

“I’ll let her know, don’t worry.” He kissed his cheek. “Now shoo, you have classes and I’m not bailing you out on day one.”

*****

The welcome breakfast wasn’t really important to sit through; it was just greeting the new students and reminding everyone of the rules at the school as they enjoyed a wide variety of food. It was the one-time Tori could sneak out and meet up with Luka without being missed, but now since breakfast was over classes were to begin and it was a music class of all things! This class was amazing, it helped with his Snake Charm when he was the Hooded Assassin, and the other bonus was that this fell into the creation branch of Life, so he got to be in the same class as a familiar friend. He smiled and sat beside Marinette and gently nudged her before waving, she giggled and waved back.

“Hey, how was your morning with Luka?” she asked.

“It went well, he asked about our trip in Egypt and if we had pictures.” He had a little devil grin. “And yes, I showed him the one where you and Marc were in belly dancing class.”

She turned bright red and slapped his arm. “Why you-!”

Tori just laughed and continued to tease her before the bells chimed and a man in a tuxedo walked in. Black hair slicked back, thick rimmed glasses, a golden wand in the shape of a conductor’s stick. He flicked his wrist and had the marker write his name on the board.

“Welcome and Welcome back everyone, I am your teacher for the year; Bardon.” He bowed a bit like he gave a performance. “And I know what every fresh student is thinking; why a music class? Well, as Creation users, sound is one of the branches that some casters work with. For example, Mr. Shai? Could you come down and give us a show?”

Tori stood up and walked down to the front of the class, he cleared his throat before performing for the class. He kept his eyes on Marinette as he sang, eyes glowing a bright silver.

_“Tonight we dance_   
_I leave my life in your hands_   
_We take the floor_   
_Nothing is forbidden anymore_

_Don’t let the world dim my sight_   
_Don’t let a moment go by_   
_Nothing can stop us tonight._

_“Bailamos, Let the rhythm take you over_   
_Bailamos_   
_Te quiero amor mio_   
_Bailamos_   
_Gonna live this night forever_   
_Bailamos_   
_Te quiero amor mio, te queiro”_

As he sang, his intent was clear. Dance. Marinette couldn’t really help herself from standing up and dancing to Tori’s hypnotic voice, she kept dancing and moving like she did in Egypt and only stopping when Tori ceased and ended the charm. He took a bow as he returned to his seat, leaving everyone in surprise. Bardon gave a clap and returned to the students.

“As you just witnessed, Mr. Shai mixed in a Balance branch with sound, never underestimate the power of creation. Now then, would anyone else like to try a hand?”

A blond girl stood up and walked down with a flute case in hand, once in the center she took her silver-plated flute out and gave a small bow before performing. The melody she performed was beautiful, with each note played Tori felt everything slowly changed around him. No longer was he in a classroom, but now in a garden with blossoms gently falling from the trees and landing in his hair, a clear summer day with a gentle breeze, and roses as far as he could see! It was beautiful, it was peaceful, he really didn’t want to leave from this beautiful place he wanted to stay. That wish was denied when the song had ended and he was snapped back to the reality he was in; a school classroom. Everyone was looking around in a daze, they were trying to figure out what had happened, they were in their own fantasy and were brought back.

“Wonderful Allegra!” Bardon applauded. “Simply wonderful!”

She giggled and bowed again. “I’m glad it turned out that well, I’ve been working on that piece for a while now.”

“And as usual you went above and beyond.” He smiled as she went to an empty seat in the back.

Allegra sat beside Tori and smiled, giving a small wave to him and Marinette. Their teacher went on teaching about how sound could be used in the other branches of the craft and other introductory lessons, the trio took this chance to whisper among themselves.

“You were amazing.” Marinette praised.

“Thanks.” Allegra smiled. “My name is Allegra.”

“Marinette, and this is.” She was about to introduce Tori when she was interrupted.

“I know who snake boy is.” She nudged him. “He’s always working on a new hypnosis charm while in here.”

Tori just looked at her blankly. “Snake boy?” he asked.

She pointed to his sash. “Your coven emblem.”

A sharp note was played from the piano, their teacher had banged a few notes to get their attention. Once attention was back on him, Bardon nodded slowly.

“It appears you three are in perfect harmony. Perfect! I was just about to assign a group project, you three are now partners for this assignment; perform a three-part harmony that can make a rose bloom. This is due three days from now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after having my head cleared and rewatching some of the episodes. Since it is canon that Rose knows Ali she probably can text him or email him. So, Rose and Juleka probably don't believe Lila that blindly. However, since I already put eight people in Sennen and I'm not doing more school changes...yeah.


	4. Frosty Tears and Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this out sooner. Writer's block sucks, and I just recently got a new kitten so Harry (The new member of the family) had been my top priority. As I'm writing this note, he is resting on my shoulder and sleeping. He's a little Kitty Parrot!

Elemental magic was tricky, fortunately Chloe had run into a familiar face for sparring. She was actually surprised to see him here of all places, his family told her that they were going to have Felix sent to another school but a magic school was the last place she would have found him. Though, if she had to be honest with herself, she was really glad he was here. Maybe she could direct Marinette’s attention onto him instead of Adrian and those lowlifes from the old school. It would probably be labeled as a bitch move to force someone to get over their old crush like this but she still didn’t want that girl to suffer.

“Take your time, it’s not like we’re in class or anything.” Felix called to her as he readied a spell.

Chloe stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m trying! I can’t get this stupid ice ball formed!”

“You’re not focusing.” He sighed and walked over. “I know you’re still shocked about me being in a school of magic, but that is no excuse.”

“Please don’t flatter yourself, I’ve been thinking about your cousin.” She crossed her arms. “Well, more of trying to think of a way to get my friend to stop crushing after him.”

Felix raised an eyebrow; this was new coming from Adrian’s ‘best friend forever.’ Still, perhaps that rage could be of use to help her with that pesky ice ball. He just needed to push on and get this little queen bee going. Of course, he knew how Adrian was in general and the upbringing from _darling_ Gabriel didn’t really help at all, actually…Gabriel in general is the reason that Adrian was nothing but a spineless runt. Some people may blame it on grief but his behavior went above and beyond that there was no excuse at this point.

“What did my spineless cousin do to warrant your rage?” he asked.

“What _didn’t_ he do?” Chloe stomped her foot. “Your cousin is a damn enabler! He decided the best way to deal with a bully and a pathological liar was to bury his head in the sand and encourages the victim of said bully to do the same!”

That got Felix’ full attention. He knew Adrian was a pacifist and would rather solve things peacefully, but to blatantly tell someone to just deal with it? That was inexcusable.

“I beg your pardon, Adrian did what?”

“You heard me Felix!” She stomped her foot again, causing a spark. “He decided to stand up for a liar and let someone – a sweet girl mind you, yes I bullied her too but I’ve owned up and am on a good path with her now, but that’s not important.” A wave of the hand causing a stream of ice covering the floor. “That liar is worse than past me; threatening, lying, twisting the narrative, turning the entire class on her with just a sniffle and crocodile tears, I could go on forever. And what’s Adrian’s solution after even admitting that he knew she was lying? Take the high road and leave her alone!” she threw her hands down in disgust, an ice wall now behind her.

Felix cleared his throat. “As much as your rant is entertaining to watch, I suggest watching what you’re doing.”

“What do you mean?” She demanded

Felix just pointed to her handiwork; most of the class was covered in ice from her tirade. Chloe blushed and lowered her head when the teacher came over, ready to apologize for her destructive casting. The teacher just held her hand up to gently quiet her.

“We may not know the full story of what has happened, but from what you and your casting had told us, you’re still hurting even after leaving the old school.”

Chloe just nodded. “I am.” She said softly. “Adrian had been my friend since we were kids, and I know I wasn’t a good person before but he never gave up on me!” Neither did Tori, but she wasn’t going to bring him into this teacher/student talk. “When he just told the victim to bury her head in the sand and ignore the horrible things that lying maggot says, it just really hurts that he wouldn’t stand up for her.”

The teacher, Irena, nodded and gave a gentle but firm squeeze on her shoulder. “Have you tried confronting him?”

“It’s near impossible to approach him.” Felix spoke up. “My cousin’s father has him on a tight schedule and the only way she could have seen him is at school.”

“Where that leech hangs on him constantly.” Chloe scoffed. “Plus, I already cornered Adrian at a photo shoot and told him what was happening. He just recited the same narrative; Lila’s lies aren’t hurting anyone. I just…I just want to beat some sense into him.”

“I don’t really condone violence.” Irena said. “I would try talking to him one final time before you put him on ice.” She smiled and nodded to the classroom. “For now, why don’t you and Felix head on to lunch early. You two could use a quiet walk to clear your head.”

*****

“I can’t believe you iced the class.” Kagami said.

Chloe shrugged and flicked a stray rock. “At least I know how to use my ice powers, I just have to channel my rage into my casting.”

The motley crew before finally met up for lunch and had already adopted new members into their circle; Claude a creation user, Alan an astral user, Felix an ice user, and of course Allegra another creation user. The first day was a wild ride for everyone, yet, despite everything that had happened in the morning classes they were still able to just relax and enjoy a lunch together outside the school and in the park. Chloe had persisted on the park idea, she had confirmed she might have accidentally placed a hit on Adrian and not wanting to leave anything to chance, Tori agreed for a group outing.

“Speaking of which,” Tori finally spoke. “Are you going to tell me what you meant earlier today?”

Chloe froze and played with the hem of her jacket. “Well…I ran into another friend, Felix,” she nodded to the blond boy beside her. “And I told him about the Lila situation and how Adrian acted and…now Felix is on a war path.”

Felix just scoffed. “Oh hush, I’m just simply going to have a word with him.”

“After you freeze him in a block of ice!” Chloe glared.

“Okay you two, break it up.” Tori looked at them sternly. “While I do agree we need to talk to Adrian about his skewed way of handling things, we can do so without giving him frostbite.”

“Ruin the fun why don’t you.” Felix looked over to the fountain where a camera man was setting up. “And that is my cue, you children play nice now.” He stood and walked off.

“I mean it, Felix!” Tori called. “Don’t just freeze Adrian right off the bat!”

Already the moment Felix went over to Adrian he made sure that the boy stayed in place and that the bodyguard didn’t try getting close either. Everyone – the small motley crew and the park goers was honed in on the sight before them. Felix had a very sweet smile on his face as he laid a hand on his cousin’s shoulder, it was unnerving to the boy half frozen in a block of ice.

“Long time no see, Adrian.” Felix greeted him. “How have you been? Modeling business treating you well?”

Adrian had a nervous smile. “Hey Fe, things have been good, modeling has been the same. I see you’re still using ice magic?”

“Glad you’re doing well.” He chose to ignore the ice statement. “So, I heard you have yourself a new girlfriend, could you tell me about her?”

“Girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend?”

“You don’t? Funny, because from what I had heard from the new students, you were adamant on defending this one person to hell and back. What was her name? Laura? Lisa?”

“You mean Lila?” Adrian winced. “Lila isn’t my girlfriend, and…she’s not my girlfriend, I don’t really like her that way. She’s really clingy and…she’s pretty dishonest.” He shrank a little when Felix stared him down with the famous Agreste Stare. With a gulp he continued. “Okay, the story goes like this; Lila lied about knowing a superhero and being friends with said hero and Ladybug showed up and debunked her lie. It got Lila akumatized, so after that she left for who knows how long and she returned. My friend has been trying to debunk her lies to the class and I told her that exposing her wouldn’t do anything and to just ignore her, take the high road. Lila wasn’t hurting anyone!”

“You have no idea how hard it is to not freeze your damn mouth.” Felix hissed. “Her lies weren’t hurting anyone? Adrian, you are the most oblivious person I have had the honor of being related to! Let me tell you the aftermath of these lies that you claim weren’t hurting anyone; your friends transferred to Collinswood, Chloe broke down in our frost class and coated said class in ice – did I mention she was on the verge of crying? Do you still think the lies weren’t hurting anyone?”

Adrian couldn’t speak; he knew Marinette and her small group had vanished for a week but he had assumed they had their own reasons to, a vacation or something! He wasn’t expecting them to have done a mass school transfer! And Chloe being on the verge of tears…that could have been any reason, it couldn’t have been from Lila’s tall tales…right?

Felix gave a soft sigh and released him from the ice prison and watched as his cousin fell to his knees. “You can still apologize; your friends are over there.” He pointed to the table he came from.

He looked over to where he was pointing and saw his former classmates sitting together with other Collinswood students. Standing up, he slowly made his way over to the group. Kagami, Aurore, and Sabrina were ready to get in between if needed to; Felix just gently waved his hand to the side to let them know he had the situation under control. Chloe had a sharp look in her eyes, still a slight red from her crying in class. Marinette inched a bit closer to her to give her comfort. The silence between the group was tense, no one broke gazes, no one said a word, no one even moved. Felix broke the silence with a clear of his throat and nudged Adrian a little.

“Hey Chloe…Marinette.” Adrian greeted softly.

“Hello Adrian.” Marinette replied.

“I…I heard you and the crew transferred schools?”

“We could still return to Dupont if we want to. Alternate between them.” She explained. “But yes, we did, and you’re not going to convince us to return.”

“I’m not going to.” Adrian looked down. “I’m actually here to apologize.”

“Because Felix forced you to?” Chloe challenged.

Adrian flinched. “I didn’t think she would go this far! All Lila was doing was just lying about her travels and meeting celebrities.”

“Then she escalated by defaming me – saying I hexed my boyfriend, the same boyfriend I’ve dated since the beginning of the year.” Tori countered. “Made Chloe look like a homewrecker who is trying to get into my pants, and the cherry on top; twist the narrative to make Marinette look like a wicked bully with the face of an angel.”

“You could have said anything during that time frame, Adrian.” Nathaniel finally spoke. “But you didn’t, you just kept quiet. We appreciate your apology but…we can’t accept it.”

Adrian bowed his head. “What if I make things right?”

Chloe looked at him. “We’ll see. Right now, please go back to your photo shoot. We have to get back to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to a friend who told me about an event in season 3 (Despite me asking numerous times "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME, I WANT TO WAIT UNTIL IT SHOWS ON NETFLIX!") Adrian is going to get a spine against Lila, move to Collinswood, and probably find a girl not Marinette. (Sorry, this isn't a AdriNette fic. I like the ship, but this fic isn't it.)


	5. She's Gone?

If there was one thing Adrian hated the most, it was the waiting game. He was going to make good on his word and try to set things right but he had to be smart about this, one wrong move and everything would blow up in his face and it was game over from there. And even now, he had to say he was feeling disgusted at his classmates’ behavior. It’s been nearly two or three weeks since their old friends were around and no one has batted an eye at their disappearance. Lila no doubt spun some tale about the small group being pulled out of school for some rehab to get them out of a ‘cult’ or whatever lie she had come up with.

It sounded like today was going to be another morning when Mrs. Bustier came into the room. Lately she would be coming into class with a stone expression, she cleared her throat to bring everyone’s attention to her.

“Class, I have a few announcements to make.” She started off.

“Is one of them about Marinette?” Lila asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

She didn’t reply to that, nor flinched at the unanimous murmurs about how Marinette was overreacting to the point of skipping for almost a month now.

“We will be voting for a new class representative as our current one has transferred.” She looked around a bit. “And tonight a school is hosting an open house, we’ve been invited to go see their school’s play during said event.”

That got a lot of chatter going. Marinette had transferred schools? Without even saying a single good bye? That wasn’t like her in the slightest! Although, now that it was brought up; Nathaniel was also gone. So was Chloe, Sabrina, and even Tori. What the hell was going on and why were so many people leaving this school?

Adrian perked up a little when the class rep vote was brought up, this could be a perfect way to start righting the wrong! Of course, he would need a solid campaign first. Without hesitating, he began to write furiously in his notebook; what he would do for everyone, what he would do to make the classroom experience enjoyable.

“Ma’am, what’s the school we’re going to visit?” Rose asked.

“Collinswood.” Caline answered simply.

That was the last thing Adrian heard before he froze and dropped his pen. They were going to Collinswood, the same school his cousin was attending? He could already see another block of ice with his name written all over it already. But this is also great! He could see everyone again and this time on a more positive note! He could tell Chloe and Marinette his plan about him being class representative, get tips and advice, bring Lila down a few pegs in the process, and everything will be alright! Old friends will come to their senses in no time!

He was so caught up in his high he failed to register that class had begun and only came down when the lunch bell rang, he was the last to leave with Rose and Juleka who were talking quietly to themselves. Once or twice they would look over to him – probably to make sure he wasn’t eavesdropping on them, not that it’d matter. Adrian was…well a nice way to put it was that he was too damn oblivious that their conversation would fly over his head. That didn’t really stop him from going up to them.

“Hey, so…we’re going to see a play at a new school.” He smiled a bit.

Juleka nodded. “Yeah, Alice in Wonderland.” She held up the playbill. “Marinette is on costume duty and playing the role as the Queen of Hearts.”

Adrian just stared. “Where did you get that? I mean, don’t schools hand those out on performance day?”

“Usually, but Luka and I have connections. So, you were on cloud nine when the mention of class representative was brought up?”

“Well…I thought that since I’ve been here a year and I know you guys well enough; I might have a chance at being the type of rep you want?”

Rose crossed her arms and leaned a bit forward to him. “So, you’re running for our sake and not for some alternative motive?” she challenged. Seeing him tense up and adverting his gaze just proved her suspicion. “Why are you running for class representative, Adrian?”

He bowed his head to the two girls. “I screwed up. I screwed up big time.” He started. “I knew Lila was lying but…I let others get the burn instead of standing up for them, instead of calling Lila out. I thought maybe I could slowly chip at the high horse that she’s on and bring her and lies crumbling down if I do this.”

“You know how something sounds good on paper but the execution never works?” Juleka asked. “This is an example of that. Chloe had already tried debunking Lila’s stories – saving Jagged Stone’s nonexistent cat, visiting Ali’s palace, all which Lila had wormed her way out of. We admire you wanting to help, but this is going to take more than just debunking a lie or two.”

“So what? You’re saying I shouldn’t bother? That I should just sit back and let this continue?”

“No, what I am saying is that you can still run for the position but when it comes to Lila, just sit back and let us handle it. You’ll only just get in the way.”

Adrian narrowed his eyes at her. “No.” he said sharply. “I am not just sitting back anymore; I want to help. She took everything good from us and I’m not going to let her hurt this school any longer! Please, tell me how I can help!”

“You are far too stubborn!” Juleka sighed. “Fine, we’ll let you help us, on one condition.”

“Anything.” Adrian pleaded. “Just tell me what I have to do.”

“You do exactly what we say. As I told you, this is going to take a lot more than a simple google search to debunk her lies. Right now, we’re working behind the scenes; just document everything about Lila and hand that report to my brother.”

“That’s it?”

Rose nodded. “That’s it!”

“And this will help fix everything?”

“Not exactly.” Juleka shook her head. “It’ll help with the Lila problem, but the aftermath is on our classmates. They’re going to mend the damages they caused from her lies; the isolations, the scorns, everything. They broke their friendship with her in favor of following a liar.”

Adrian just looked to the ground; it was disheartening to hear that this wasn’t one hundred percent going to fix anything. Still, it was better than letting her lie and drive his friends from the school and to cause harm. Felix was right, and he was a total idiot. Would forgiveness happen? Probably, probably not. It would be hard to tell. Right now, he would just have to settle with documenting behind the scenes with the two girls.

*****

“You’re pretty distracted today, is there a disturbance in the force?” Claude asked with a light laugh.

Tori shook his head and smiled at him. “Sorry, just thinking.” He assured.

Claude had paused getting the tea sets out of their boxes and went up to him. “Is it about Mari? Come on, it’s about Mari isn’t it?” he nudged him. “Can’t blame you, she’s cute.”

“Oh, stop it, I’m dating someone already.” Tori laughed. “Well, it is partially her. I’m thinking about our open house actually; I know she and the girls are out in town handing out fliers to friends and family but…our school invited Francois Dupont over. That was our old school and I’m not entirely sure having our old classmates here to reopen wounds is a good idea.”

Claude held his shoulder and pulled him close. “If I were you, I wouldn’t worry about it. They’re going to be in the audience while Mari rules the card court as the Queen, you as the elusive white rabbit, Felix as Alice, and me as the one and only Mad Hatter.” He grinned. “You and Mari are going to be so busy with your parts that you won’t have time to think about the ‘maggots’ as you affectionately call your old classmates.”

“I guess you’re right, but there’s still the party itself in the dining hall.”

“Then I put up a shield and I keep them from bothering you two!”

“And the reception after the play?”

“Tori just accept that I am going to be your knight in shining armor, just until your boyfriend comes and takes over. Once he comes to defend you, I’m defending Mari.”

“Until Felix comes along and encase the idiots in a block of ice.” Tori laughed. “Come on, we have a tea party to get ready for.”

As the two were at it backstage; Marinette, Allegra, and Chloe were out on the town handing out the fliers to their school’s open house. The first stop was at the Grand Parisian Hotel to hand them to hotel guests and family members, one invite went over to Jagged Stone who was more than happy to attend on the condition that Marinette made a rocking suit for his next concert to which she agreed with no hesitation. Around lunch period the trio had decided on some pastries for lunch and to talk about the upcoming show and making fun of the fact that Alice was being played by the snow king himself – Felix. Their laughter was halted when Chloe was honed in on a small group approaching the building, curious they looked over and felt a hint of dread creeping up beside them; Alya and the little maggot herself were making their way over.

“Damn it.” Chloe muttered. “What the hell do they want?”

“Maybe if we ignore them, they’ll just buy their food and go away.” Allegra said simply. “Going back to what we were talking about, we almost have our rose blooming.”

“We know the flower likes love songs or romantic sounding songs.” Marinette agreed. “Tori is going through his playlist to find us something to work with.”

They tried to continue their conversation as the former classmates approached their table. No such luck, they were already here and they were honed in on Marinette.

“So…You transferred, huh?” Alya started off. “Why didn’t you tell us you were leaving?”

“That is none of your business, Cesaire.” Chloe snapped.

“You stay out of this, Chloe.” Alya turned back to Marinette. “Seriously girl, transferring schools because you’re not getting your way?”

“I transferred because the old school was becoming toxic as all hell.” Marinette replied coldly. “Because people I _thought_ were my friends ended up choosing a liar they’ve only known for a short while over a friend they’ve known since we were toddlers.”

“Well, if you weren’t such a bully to Lila-”

“No, it’s fine Alya.” Lila had her pitiful look on. “It’s Marinette’s choice, I’m sorry if I was that much of an inconvenience to her, I didn’t mean to ruin your friendship.”

Allegra scoffed at the show. “Okay, if you’re done with the pity party could you please leave us alone. We’re trying to discuss our assignments and the upcoming play.”

“Fine, we’ll just talk after the performance.” Alya crossed her arms.

“Fine by us, but remember this well.” Marinette said harshly. “Collinswood is our ground, you’re _not_ facing me but an entire school who knows about Miss Rossi’s lies and how you and our old friends treated me. Try anything like what you’re doing here and it will not end well for either of you.”

“Is that a threat!?”

“No, it’s a promise. We already had one of our own iced Adrian after learning about his pacifist route, I can’t promise that you won’t end up the same if it’s revealed you’re one of the blind sheep.”

“Let’s just go Alya, it’s clear we’re not wanted here.” Lila tugged at her arm. “It’s clear Marinette hates us and doesn’t want to see us anymore.”

Alya just gave a final glare before stomping off with her. Chloe just stuck her tongue out after them once their backs were turned and crossed her arms, muttering about how unbelievable it was of their behavior. Allegra just paid for their lunch to go and lead the way back to school, claiming that they still had a lot of work to do before tonight. Marinette, she was still hurting but it was less since she had a team to back her up – her friends and the school. Tori had said that witches tend to stand up for each other and to defend their own, and he was right. Today was a prime example and tonight was going to show how strong that unity was.


	6. Open House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a nightmare to write! I couldn't get the Alice in Wonderland scene I wanted so I had to scrap it entirely. Sorry to anyone who wanted to see Felix in a dress, I tried I really did, but after rewriting for the 19th time I decided to say FUCK IT

Collinswood was alive with not only magic users but also the mundane folk. Open houses were always a success for their school; good or bad they got attention in the outside world, and tonight would be no different. The teachers welcomed families with open arms and invited them to indulge themselves in the massive dining hall to enjoy any and all wonderful treats before their rendition of Alice in Wonderland began. It was so warm and welcoming that it felt weird when Francoise Dupont’s class came in and the reception among the other magic users was…frosty to say the least. Word around the community spread like wildfire, from Chloe’s outburst in the elemental class to accounts from Marinette and her crew that the other classmates were putting on a smiling façade when the former classmates walked around the halls. Most seemed to be oblivious to the fact – Kim for example was talking with the fire section of the elemental users, bragging about the latest sports achievement and getting annoyed looks from said users. The annoyed looks were hidden with a forced smile. The façade only worked for so long, Alya was the first to have noticed off the bat. She was with Lila and Nino watching everything play out before them; everyone had their clique and a few times some of the students would be honed in on the trio before turning and returning to their conversation with friends or family. It was the most tensed welcoming party they’ve ever been to and they chalked it up to the fact the school only heard Marinette’s side of the story, Alya was certain if they heard Lila’s and their side that the air would clear up and the rest of the night would go smoothly and there wouldn’t be any more tension between them!

She stood up from the table and smiled at her friends. “I’m going to try clearing things up with the Collinswood kids.”

Nino paused in eating and looked up at his girlfriend. “Are you sure that’s going to work? I mean, it’s clear their minds are made up about us.”

“Don’t worry, once they hear our side they’ll understand and they’ll explain it to Marinette and everything will be okay.”

“This isn’t going to work.”

Why wouldn’t it? It was just a matter of getting the truth into light. Alya straightened herself up and strode over to where a small group of girls were, the leader was a girl with teal blue hair and green eyes she had a mermaid like figure (probably was one of the elemental users, Alya had deduced). The girl stopped her conversation with her friend and looked at the young reporter with an icy look and a false smile.

“Enjoying your evening here, miss?” she asked.

“It’s an amazing place! I’m so jealous that you get to go to school here.” Alya held her hand out. “I’m Alya, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The girl shook her hand. “Carla, and the feeling is mutual. So, tell me Alya, what brings you to the corner of ice and snow?”

“Well, I was hoping to ask if you know a girl by the name of Marinette?”

Carla thought for a while. “Creation user, dark blue hair, a smile to brighten your day, and daughter of the greatest pastry chef of all time?” She watched as Alya lit up at the description of that. “Yes, I do know of her.”

“Great! Then you’ve probably heard about the misunderstanding with our old school. I’m here to try to clear the air about what happened at Francois Dupont, I mean I assume the school heard one side of the story and I figured you should hear the other side?”

Carla looked over at the table where Lila and Nino were sitting before turning back to Alya with a narrowed eye look. “Really now, I don’t have to be a balance user to see when someone’s lying and the fact that you and your school believes those fairytales is concerning.”

“They’re not lies! Lila is friends with Ladybug! She’s been around the world helping out officials!”

“Please stop while you’re ahead before you make yourself look stupid.” Carla sighed. “Word spreads darling, and even if my brother or Marinette hadn’t said anything one spell from a balance user – say mind reading or a truth-seeking spell – could show that your friend is a lying bitch. Hell, a simple google search could disprove half of her tall tales.”

“I’m telling you she’s not lying! Why would she lie about Marinette bullying her, about saving Jagged Stone’s cat?”

“She lied about my brother being a creep for attempt assault in the girl’s bathroom. About being an evil sorcerer that placed a harmful curse on her, and about him bewitching someone’s brother to be his boyfriend.” Carla hissed. “And if it’ll shut your stubborn ass up.” She grabbed her phone and typed something before shoving the screen into Alya’s face. “Read and open your damn eyes!”

Alya took the phone and read the search results page. Or rather lack of a page. The search command was Jagged Stone’s cat and the results were few or nonexistent; an interview saying he never liked cats was the one that popped up the most. A search that contradicted Lila’s tale of saving his kitten on an airport runway in a few seconds.

“Get it now? Your friend is a liar.” Carla took her phone back.

“You could have fabricated the search. An illusion.” Alya pointed out.

“Augh, I give up with you.” She scoffed, turning away from the so-called reporter.

“Hold up, you said Lila lied about your brother? How can she do so if he goes to this school?” Alya called.

Carla rolled her eyes. “Tori used to go to your school, do the math.”

And with that, the ice user left Alya staring with her jaw hitting the ground. After that encounter, Alya had returned to her small group and updated them on the conversation. The tension in the school just doubled for them, Alya was still doing what she could to defend Lila from the Collinswood kids. There was no reason for an entire school to gang up on one person! The more she had to tell them off, the more she was almost glad that Marinette had left the school, this was just cruel even for their ‘Everyday Ladybug.’ She felt sick just for calling her that.

The tension lessened a little when a bell chimed and one of the teachers announced that the stage show would begin and that everyone should make their way to the auditorium. That was a breath of relief, maybe what they needed was a good performance to take their minds off the earlier parts of the day. They came here to have a good time and they would, even if it was to watch Alice in Wonderland.

*****

The play itself was definitely not what anyone would expect when they hear the title Alice in Wonderland. Instead of the fun and silly world that everyone was accustomed to, this show was dark and sinister. Still, despite the dark tones of the performance, it was still a success and it got people talking during reception hour. Tori was to the side with Julie and Luka watching as Marinette and Felix were surrounded by the other members of their squad and their classmates gushing about how well they performed. For Felix, he held those praises with pride and even showed it with that smug smile of his. For Marinette, she was modest and a blushing mess, it had to be illegal to be that precious. Though, he did have to agree with the reviews; Felix made a convincing Alice and nearly convinced everyone he really was losing his sanity and Marinette’s performance of the Queen of Hearts made people fear for Felix’ safety when she screamed ‘Off with his head!’ There was no lie about it, this performance really helped let out a good deal of steam and frustration that had been built up without having to worry about akuma attacks (despite there being protection charms around the school.)

“We have to do another show again!” Claude exclaimed. “Mari, you were perfect!” He hugged her and spun her around.

“Okay Claude, you can put her down now.” Allan laughed. “But he is right we have to get another show going, maybe we can do something with romance instead?”

“Oh! I got it; we could totally do the story of Cinderella! Put Felix in the role of prince charming, Mari as Cinderella.” Allegra grinned at Felix’ scowl. “Come on, you know you want to.”

Felix scoffed at that but didn’t honor an answer. He turned his attention to the crowd and saw his cousin walking up the way, it was a strange sight to see Adrian without Nathalie or the bodyguard, but this school was hosting the open house so perhaps Uncle Gabriel decided to turn a blind eye this once? Most likely. He straightened up and approached him with that sickly-sweet smile from before.

“Hello again, Adrian.” He greeted.

“Hey Felix, I was just looking for you earlier tonight!”

“Oh really? What ever could it be?”

“I thought about the incident in the park.” Adrian paused, trying to find the right words. “I want to make it up to Marinette and the others, and I agreed to help two others knock Lila down a few pegs?”

Felix crossed his arms and hummed a little. “How admirable of you, and what exactly is your role in this?”

“Document her lies and report it to Luka Couffaine.” Adrian looked down a bit. “I want to do more, but Juleka said this was now Collinswood business and I was wondering if you could get me in?”

“Rather a difficult task to, I’ll see what I can do. But Miss Juleka is right, Lila is asking for war and documented evidence will only go so far. We’re going after her with the craft.”

“Won’t that just paint a bad light on magic users?”

“It depends on how you see it.” Felix looked to where Marinette was – she was still laughing and talking with their friends. “For some, like us, we’re using the craft to bring down a vile person. Just as Ladybug, Chat Noir, The Hooded Assassin and their allies using their powers and abilities when going up against Hawkmoth; some may say when they do patrols and take care of minor crimes that vigilantism isn’t the way to go about justice, others will say that it was best if superheroes show up instead of the cops. Magic against a mortal may not be ideal to some but to others it’s the only option when all else fails.”

“I don’t agree with this method one bit, there has to be another way to handle Lila than freeze her in a block of ice!”

“There’s more to magic than just elemental base, of course I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about freezing her in a block of ice and dropping her in the desert.” He laid a hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “Go talk with her, I’m going to see what I can do in getting you into the school.”

As this was going on between the two cousins, a new face came into the picture. Well, no, it was an old friend coming up the ways with Lila and Nino to finally have that talk with Marinette after being kept away by Carla and her group. Granted, they had to get by Kagami and the other girls – Chloe, Sabrina, and Aurore first before they finally got to see her face to face. Just like at the bakery, Marinette just waved her current friends behind her so she could deal with the trio.

“Before you say anything.” Nino started. “We’re just here to congratulate you, right Alya?” he nudged his girlfriend.

Alya just nodded. “Yeah…You did amazing as the Queen of Hearts, fitting for someone who turned an entire school against one person.”

Nino paled at that and quickly covered her mouth. “Alya you said we were just going to congratulate her before leaving for the night!”

She pushed him off, she was on a war path of her own. “Seriously girl, what is with you?”

“Don’t even start, Alya.” Marinette snapped. “I’m not the only one who talked about the toxic behavior at Dupont, did you forget that seven others went to our school? I’m pretty certain Chloe mentioned something, perhaps Marc or Nathaniel told someone, or maybe Tori told his fellow family members and they said something. So, don’t you dare start pinning everything on me.”

“Regardless, what you said made the school hostile to everyone here! I had hell trying to keep your new classmates from bullying Lila, we couldn’t even enjoy the welcoming dinner because of you!”

“We have no control what an individual does or say.” Kagami snapped. “The only thing we did was simply say ‘We left Francois Dupont because of a hostile environment caused by an individual student’ and the results varied. Since the entire school is here with us as well as family, I assume our new classmates were hesitant and trying to figure out who the hostile student was. You brought this onto yourself with your hot-headed attitude.”

Alya was pissed. She was just boiling with rage at that, she and her classmates did nothing wrong! This was all from a one-sided account, and the school just ate it up with no problem! She was just so mad right now, she could…she could…

“Hello Inferno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!
> 
> Someone let Hawkmoth into the school! How did this happen? :o


	7. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this out sooner. Things have been heavy at home lately and they're sure as hell not getting any better. But, I pushed on and made this for you and other salt lovers.
> 
> No Beta. I'm dying like a real fan!

Someone had let Hawkmoth in. _Someone_ had let Hawkmoth in the school. _Someone had let Hawkmoth into Collinswood_! This was bad for any other school as most mortal schools didn’t have protection charms, the only way someone like Hawkmoth to get through was if someone had invited him in. But they had invited most of Paris to their open house, there was no time to fret about that now, they had an Akuma to take care of.

Marc and Nathaniel were to the side with some of the other Creation students, they would have to buy time for Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hooded Assassin. Granted they could also wait for Queen Bee and Madame Grey, but Inferno – as Alya was called now – seemed to be a quick work. Regardless, they had to work fast. Nathaniel took out his sketchbook and hurried to draw a simple Chat Noir, he had the important details in place before drawing some runes around the page.

“Animari!”

The picture sprang to life and ‘Chat Noir’ was on the scene. Both boys had given the simple order, whenever a Chat Noir went down, animate the next one to take his place just until the real one could show up. This act definitely pissed Inferno off to no end, with each Chat she destroyed another one would take its place, some of them were more realistic to the real one and some…well it was clear which artist was good at certain mediums (One Chat Noir was a humanoid panther). Her rage grew and she nearly torched the dining hall and she would have if not for a small wave of water, courtesy of Carla and some of the other elemental users.

While this was happening, Tori had made his way on the second floor and watching the scene below him. He and his allies had made it to the scene and right on time. This would be fine and dandy to just sit back and let the other magic users handle Inferno, but right now they needed to get the akuma and purify it. He turned to his allies and crossed his arms before speaking.

“Okay, we have a lava girl downstairs being pit against creation and elements, the akuma is in her glasses, how are we going to get close enough?”

Chat tapped his fingers in thought. “Maybe Madame Grey could Indian Jones whip the glasses off her face and I could cataclysm them?”

“That won’t necessarily stop her from torching the jump rope.” Ladybug said. “Let me try something, Lucky Charm!”

A folding fan? Queen Bee’s eyes lit up at that and took it without a second thought. “I got it! We get the wind users to create a tornado around Inferno!”

Catching on, Ladybug nodded. “Cut off the oxygen, the fire won’t grow or live. Inferno would be weak, Grey could lower Assassin down the center to get the Akuma and throw it to Chat Noir to break.”

“And you purify the akuma and the school can breathe a sigh of relief.” Chat Noir finished. “Let’s do this!”

Queen Bee had rushed to the group of elemental users and whistled, showing of the fan in a silent suggestion. The wind users left the group and followed her to create the tornado trap, sure enough the plan was actually easy. Inferno was on the ground holding her chest and trying to catch her breath as Tori had casually took the glasses from her and tossed them to his feline and ladybug partners. One Cataclysm and purifying later, things were back to the way they were. Of course, this would be great if all of their battles were this easy, but they’ll just settle for the school for now. Alya was back to her normal self, open house had to be over for the night, and the night at the dorms could begin. True, students could go home if they wished it, or they could stay in the dorms the school provided. Tori and his team had rooms but there were nights they just wanted to go home and just flop on the familiar bed and being surrounded by familiar posters and only having the group chat on the bedside.

 **Ice Queen** : I thought you said the charms were to keep ill intent out.

 **Snake Eater:** They were, but clearly Hawkmoth got in via civilian form. I doubt he was hoping to akumatize anyone today until Miss Hot Head blew up at us. By the way, Marc? Nate? You two were amazing with your team tonight.

 **Super Nate:** Thanks, it was Marc’s idea and we had to buy you time.

 **Stormy:** Does the school do aura checks? Maybe the teachers could tell us who Hawkmoth is?

 **Honey Bee:** Doubt it, the reason for open houses is to provide students with challenges. However, I guess if it were a normal day or a holiday they would. Besides, how does an aura check even work in cases like this?

 **Snake Eater:** Everyone has a signature aura. This is basically how I found you Chloe, everyone gives off a type about them; this could be good, bad, or neutral and you were borderline bad. This could also tell what element you are suited for as well. Now, an aura can be influenced by a third party.

 **D. Mouse:** Like a Miraculous?

 **Snake Eater:** Especially a Miraculous. Take the ladybug miraculous, her power is the power of creation, anyone holding that would have a spike in the creation field.

 **Fashionista:** Is that why my candle engulfed the tomb we were in? Because I had Tikki?

 **Snake Eater:** Pretty much, yeah.

 **Stormy:** Then let’s use that read to find Hawkmoth!

 **Novelist:** It wouldn’t work. Say you do find him in his civilian form, if you go accusing him in either civilian or hero form you would lose credibility. Unless you have solid proof there’s no way to nail him.

 **Super Nate:** Marc’s right. Speaking of Miraculous holders, we should get Chat Noir in here someday.

 **Snake Eater:** Sadly, I do know his civilian form. Problem is he's like Nino, I’m not certain about him joining here as he’s shown some questionable acts in said form. But, if I have to be honest, we could use the extra help in the team.

 **Fashionista:** I could talk to Master tomorrow about this.

 **Snake Eater:** Sounds good. See you tomorrow.

*****

The next day at school was lively as ever. Everyone was talking about the attack last night and their role in the fight, some students were laughing and poking fun at some of the artists for the Chat Noir idea (mostly the panther one, it eventually became memorialized as a painting in the creation hall. ‘Panther Noir’). But all in all, everything was in good fun. Even the elemental users were laughing and teasing their own in a lighthearted way. Earlier in the morning, Marinette had shown up to breakfast with a bag; inside it was three boxes, they weren’t the traditional zodiac elements – which was fine, the less of those running around the better. They didn’t need to give Hawkmoth a new target – instead they were silver bracelets with the characters mind, body, and soul. The group was a little confused about the layout, but they trusted the leader on this.

“Good morning, my queen!” Claude had hugged Marinette from behind. “You missed out on the amazing fight last night!”

“No, she didn’t, she was with us and the others!” Marc protested. “She drew one of the Chat Noirs?”

“But she didn’t join in on the tornado spell.” Claude countered.

“I think the only reason that spell went well is because they had someone who was filled to the brim with hot air.” Felix smirked as he sat down. “I won’t lie, I had fun making it rain ice and snow on her.”

“Look Sabrina, Kagami finally has someone to rule the ice kingdom with!”

Kagami just tossed a raisin at Chloe. “You be quiet. So, where are Allegra and Alan?”

“They’re here.” Allegra chimed as she sat beside Marinette. “Alan just needed some help with the creation department.”

“I had to use a piano; I can’t play a flute to save my life.” Alan blushed.

Claude looked to the three boxes with the silver charms and picked on up. “So, what are these? Something for charm classes?”

The original eight froze a little, each trying to think of what to say or do. They could try lying and saying ‘yes, they are for charm classes’ but with their panicked expression, they would be found out right off the bat. Not caring about their silences, Claude just looked over the charm in his hand; Mind. There wasn’t really anything too out of the ordinary for it, maybe it was just a simple memory charm?

“I get it now.” He said. “Tori, you should have told us your friends were struggling in classes. If they’re struggling with memorizing spells, I would have been more than happy to make flash cards!”

“Idiot, that’s clearly not what these are.” Felix hissed. “This one, says body.” He held up the second one for a brief moment. “Though, now I am curious as to what these are for now.”

“The pros and cons of enrolling you into a new school.” Tori turned to his friends. “The pro is we don’t have to put up with the antics of the old school. The con is that this school is a magic school and bringing in magical artifacts is going to garner attention!”

Marinette just smiled at him. “You were trying to help, it’s fine.” She assured him, before turning to their new friends. “We’ll be more than happy to tell you everything, but not here. Could you meet us at the Dalimar Funeral Home at lunch? It’ll be much more private there.”

Allegra nodded. “Sure, but in return…You have to score tickets to ‘Uncle Jagged’s’ next concert for us.” She snickered.

“Ahh Let it go already!” Marinette blushed and hid in her hands. “I just design for him!”

“Open house said otherwise.” Kagami teased. “He was close to adopting you and your family after all.”

“And your parents were pretty keen in having another family member.” Chloe added.

Marinette just whined and pouted. “That’s it, no free tickets for anyone. You’re all too mean to me.”

*****

The sound of the flute filled the room accompanied with the snapping of fingers. Allegra, Marinette, and Tori had finally found a song that would make their rose bloom. It took a while to find the perfect song that would encourage the flower but also to fill the class with the feeling of love in the process. Pure love was the intent between Tori and Marinette, the image Allegra wanted everyone to see was their ideal wedding day as she played the flute.

_“Bells will Ring, the sun will shine_   
_I’ll be his, and he’ll be mine_   
_We’ll love until the end of time_   
_And we’ll never be lonely anymore_

_Because we’re going to the chapel_   
_And we’re going to get married_   
_Going to the chapel_   
_And we’re going to get married_   
_Gee I really love you and we’re going to get married_   
_Going to the chapel of love”_

They took a bow as the room ruptured with applause at their performance. Their grade was a solid A, they cheered and went back to their seat and watched as everyone had their own songs to make their assigned flower to bloom. Classes after that went like a breeze to the point where the trio were almost late for their group meeting at the Dalimar Funeral Home for celebratory dessert and to have their little private meeting. Tori’s room was where it was held; complete with Claude trying to beg Tori to let him borrow one of his games (“Final Fantasy IX? I won’t delete the save file, please!”) and with Felix being the last to enter and swatting the other with a worksheet before sitting at the desk.

“Okay, so before we tell you anything we need to know if we can trust that you can keep a secret.” Chloe started.

“Please stop being dramatic, Queen Bee.” Felix snapped. “Let’s cut the theatrics and get to the main show, yes?”

Aurore gave a nervous laugh from Felix’ blunt order. “Uh how did you know that she’s Queen Bee?”

“For one; I grew up with her. I wouldn’t be surprised she that she picked ‘Queen Bee’ as a super hero title.” Felix started. “Second; you just confirmed it. And third; She, Marinette, Sabrina, and Tori all share the same aura. They’re holding some kind of influencing charm, it’s really not that hard to put two and two together.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “If you knew we were Paris’ heroes, why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“Mostly because it wasn’t any of our business. And before anyone ask, the school does know something is up with you four. They know you have some charm on you, but that’s about it. Now then, about those three charms your carrying, the silver ones. Tell us about them and how your team operates with four non miraculous holders?” Felix had a hint of a smile on his face.

They were actually alright with this. Marinette took the stage and told their four new friends the story; Hawkmoth was definitely getting more dangerous if he could stage an attack inside a building with protection charms, and they really couldn’t risk getting the rest of their classmates in danger so they decided to gain more allies; the three Quantum Miraculous; body, mind, and soul. It was simple, give the three to trusted allies and have them join the crew. They had their own powers – which she promised to explain in just a bit, and she was actually going to talk to her friends about this. Marc, Nathaniel, Aurore, and Kagami had been major help in Hero’s Day, both as a holder or as backup and defense against that wave of akumas. Since then, they had been a team and looked out for one another, if an akuma was spotted one of the four could send a text saying ‘akuma over at the studio’ and if it was one of their own, they would distract it while she, Chloe, Tori, and Sabrina went to transform somewhere. The four were informants on the streets, hoping to hear or find any form of lead that could help bring Hawkmoth down, and the system worked! (Almost, no leads on Hawkmoth as of yet, but they were good at trying to keep an individual calm enough to stall the transformation. And they could listen in or watch anyone of interest without drawing suspicion from anyone)

“That’s pretty neat and all, but who are you giving the Quantum Miraculous to?” Claude asked.

“That’s a rather good question.” Kagami’s eyes lit up at realization. “Marinette…”

“I was thinking, maybe you Claude could have the Mind Quantum?” Marinette finished for her. “It could boost your creation magic. Alan could have Body, and Allegra could have Soul?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAQS:
> 
> Animari: Come to Life  
> Where did Hawkmoth Go: Either in an empty hall, empty classroom, or he went into the bathroom to send the akuma out.  
> Snake Eater: Tori. Metal Gear Solid  
> D.Mouse: Sabrina (Seriously, I should really get to my other Ladybug fic...Eh, eventually. This one is more fun) D = Deer Mouse  
> Honey Bee: Chloe  
> Stormy: Aurore  
> Chapel Of Love: By the Dixie Cups. 50s Love Song. Listen to It. Seriously listen to it, it's really cute


	8. A New Kitten & A New Team

“So, were you able to convince my father to let me join Collinswood?” Adrian asked.

Felix took a drink of his coffee and gave a low hum. “It took a while, I had to point out that our school was keen in keeping their own safe and that it was indeed safer than Dupont with the constant akuma attacks.” He held a finger up. “And I had to sweeten the pot saying that the education system there was better than what you were currently receiving.” He held up a second finger before pointing to his cousin. “To answer your question, yes, I did manage to convince uncle Gabriel into letting you in the school. And yes, I managed to get the school to open a slot for you. The next question is, are you willing to go through with this?”

Adrian nodded. “It’s just a magic school Fe’”

“That’s not what I’m getting at, and if you disrespect the school like that again I will leave you in an ice block for a week.” Felix picked up his cup again. “To join Collinswood, you have to be a part of a coven. This isn’t a school club you can drop out of without a care in the world. A coven is a family, you’re going to have to defend them, stand by them, learn from them, all in all, ignore any and all rules that Gabriel gives you.”

That got Adrian to tense a little. He already went against his father when he agreed to be Chat Noir and to sneak off to a normal school to be a normal kid, what’s defying him again going to do? A witch protects their own and he was going to make good on that. No more taking the high road nonsense, no more bowing his head and keeping quiet, that only made the situation worse and he saw the end results.

“Could I use my newfound powers to make things right against Lila?” he asked quietly.

“She is a tricky thing, there’s no lie about it.” Felix nodded. “However, after the incident on open house it may be a while before you can go after her. You already saw that our school held a bit of…hostility around your classmates, trying to find out who was the cause of a toxic environment and your reporter friend didn’t really help. If you were to go after her with magic now, what do you think will happen?”

He fell silent before answering. “The narrative would be switched and Collinswood would be labeled as a cultist site and possibly shut down because Lila gave her crocodile tear act.” He cursed silently and just shoved a Danish into his mouth with a pout.

“So the pretty boy _does_ have a brain after all.” Felix teased. “And is also going to buy me a new Danish that he stole off my plate.” He chuckled when Adrian gave him the finger. “But real talk, are you ready to break the rules of mortal society?”

“Like following my father’s orders? Of course, I’ll do anything to get away from this perfect son image!”

“Not only that but are you willing to break the law if needed? Can you live with yourself by freezing a person’s heart and killing them even if you’re doing so to save your family?"

“I’m already breaking the law by being a vigilante!” Adrian cried.

It was a good thing they were away from other listeners, because Adrian realized his mistake, he quickly covered his mouth as he uttered those words. Unintentionally revealing his secondary self to his cousin, Ladybug and Hooded Assassin were going to kill him for this! To his surprise, Felix barely even flinched from that. He just stared with his cold gaze as always.

“Not exactly what I meant, but we’ll go with it.” Felix nodded. “I’ll talk to the head of the coven and get a date for your welcoming ceremony. Right now, go pack for the weekend, bring a set of warm pajamas.”

“What? Why?”

“A welcoming ceremony takes place at the location of the founder’s birthplace. We’re going to Egypt where the Sennen coven was born, and before you ask about the pajamas; the desert gets quite cold at night.”

*****

“Mari! Mari look!” Claude called. “Mari look at me! I’m skating!”

Marinette looked up and saw Claude trying out the Mind miraculous, he had a classic court jester attire in black and white and white face paint with black spades over his eyes like a mask. As of right now he was working on making what he imagines come to life, such as roller skating on the air. He was a puppy dog whenever he got a technique down and was always eager to show off to Marinette first.

“Keep it up Claude!” She called before going back to her sketchbook.

Claude moved up to her and sat by her. “Hey Mari, I’ve been thinking?”

“As Felix would say, _’You, thinking? That’s dangerous’_ ” She mimicked Felix’ voice. “Kidding, what’s on your mind?”

“Okay, so you said that Kagami, Marc, Nathaniel, and Aurore are your civilian informants, right?” He saw her nod. “Well, what if we become your second branch. I mean, you and your team take one half of Paris while the Quantic team takes the other half. Felix could be our informant. What do you think?”

Marinette thought for a bit. “Just making sure I’m understanding correctly you’re asking if there should be two teams instead of one?”

“Kind of, yeah. But hear me out!” He reverted back to his civilian self; black t-shirt with a phantom’s mask and jeans. “If we’re one huge team, Hawkmoth would catch on that something’s going on. Two teams, could lessen the chance. I, Allegra, or Alan could say ‘We’re Paris’ secondary heroes; the Quantic Kids!’ and because you said that the Quantic Miraculous aren’t in the main grimoire of Miraculous’ but instead in a scroll – that you also mentioned the master has – we won’t draw much attention from the big bad himself.”

Marinette nodded and tapped her pencil; Claude actually had a good point. Granted it was still a risk no matter what, and Hawkmoth would eventually catch on that something was wrong and there was still information about these precious jewels he didn’t know about – which would make him extremely dangerous – but no matter what, risks had to be taken. Plus, two teams could really work out when patrol nights come around and they could meet every other night to exchange notes if they find anything leading to who their foe is.

“You did talk to Felix about this, yes?”

“Of course, I did!” Claude pouted. “Okay, I told him during potions and he nearly blew up his cauldron out of surprise, but I did indeed tell him!”

Before Marinette could reply, they were interrupted with the argument between Tori and Felix. They looked over to the two coming over from the courtyard, they weren’t certain of the argument until they came close.

“Damn it, Felix, you are seriously putting me into a fucking bind!”

“You’re the son of the coven’s head, you have to take up the responsibility of welcoming the new kid!” Felix hissed. “Now stop complaining and make the arrangements!”

“Augh I hate you so damn much, fine!”

“Whoa, whoa!” Marinette got between the two to keep them from killing each other. “Boys, please you’re both pretty. Now take a deep breath and tell us what’s wrong.”

Tori pointed to Felix. “He wants me to welcome Adrian into the coven on such short notice!” Felix didn’t even flinch.

Marinette fell silent. “Felix, you better start talking.” She said in an eerie calm voice.

“I’ll spare the long story, but he wants to join our school in some hopes he can make things right with you. He’s still beating himself up for letting Lila turn College Francoise against you and driving you out.” Felix explained. “I tried to scare him off by bringing up everything he’s expected to do such as standing for the coven and for the school but he is a determined one. So, I asked Tori to get a welcome ceremony arranged.”

“And I told him that a short notice is going to cause trouble as we need witnesses to the ceremony, preferably adults, and they’re not going to be happy with a sudden call to Egypt!” Tori spat.

“Boys.” Marinette said sternly. “Can Julie show up?”

“She can, just as long as we have an adult member at the ceremony, we can go through with it.”

“Then I see no problem. How many people need to be present for it?”

“Marinette!” Tori whined. “Fine, just as long as attendance is higher than five.”

“Looks like the nine of us are going to Egypt!”

*****

The ceremony wasn’t entirely what Adrian had expected in the least bit. If he had to be honest, it felt unnerving feeling the gaze of his friends stare him down as he made his way to the altar where Tori was. Holding an old scepter, giving the welcome speech, handing Adrian a lit match for him. The tomb was aglow with a huge black flame with a light silver base; Death was his primary and Lunar magic was his secondary. After the trip in Egypt (that once more led to buying a lot of clothing and cute figurines), it was time to begin a new life at the new school. He opted for the dorm stay, he brought only what made him happy and what he truly needed; fresh clothes, a few games, fencing gear, a few books, his phone, a hand-crafted wand, and anything else he could fit in the room. He sat on the bed and watched his cobra familiar slither around to get a feel of the room, Plagg was sitting on the desk watching the snake and shaking his head.

“Really, you’re going through quite the extremes to make amends.” Plagg sighed. “Then again, you’re not the first kitten I’ve had that went through such eithers.”

Adrian looked at his Kwami. “It was the only thing I could think of.” A thought came. “Hey Plagg? Could I use Cataclysm outside the suit?”

“I’d advise against it. Look kid, you’re one of three major circles; Death. Now snake boy will have an easier chance explaining this than me but it goes like this; Life, Death, and Spirit are the three huge and main circles with Spirit being the first and main circle. Spirit gives you and Life their powers and in return takes back. Life gives powers to the elements and takes from the elements. You, you give your powers to the elements and take from them and Life.” He started. “Now, Death has a lot of branches, destruction being one of them, it is possible to perform cataclysm outside as Chat Noir but the price is that it’s going to take a lot of energy from you as it’s a dangerous power to wield. So, unless you want to deal with your body shutting down, I’d advise not using it. Not unless you gain a better understanding of your powers. Take the lessons. Gain experiences. Then maybe you can perform cataclysm without the worry of being on the verge of dying.”

The blond looked down a bit, disappointed that even magic had its rules he had to follow. Plagg took notice and sighed, clearly Adrian had thought he could use the arts without any consequences when he agreed to joining the oldest coven and joining this school. They were going to have a rocky road ahead of them for sure, and the kitten hadn’t even started his first class yet! Oh gods help them.


	9. In Joy and Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, been a while! I've been swamped with bag commissions, parties, and bike riding. But, now I am back and we're going in hard!
> 
> and yes, the tags are changed again.
> 
> and sorry, but Tori is not in this chapter (He's totally playing hooky, let's not kid ourselves)

It’s been almost two months since the open house, and it’s been almost two months since Adrian had left Dupont as well. While some of the classmates were bummed out, one student was just fuming at the thought. Lila. To her nature she began her tales saying that the school was definitely a cult site that brainwashed him and others, there was no way Adrian would leave his friends like that out of the blue, he wouldn’t bend over backwards for that bully Marinette, he was manipulated into joining. Did it matter that this claim was serious? Not really, she made a promise to that brat that she would make her life miserable and she intended to keep that promise. Even if it meant shutting down Collisnwood. All she needed right now is the right people to get involved; Alya could make a post voicing concerns over the school and its views and her own mother to start up an investigation. Just a silver tongue is all she needed here.

“Hey Alya, can we talk?” Lila said softly. “It’s about Collinswood.”

Alya looked over with a concerned look. “What about it?”

“Well…during that open house we were promised that no akuma would get inside, and look what happened to you. If they were lying about that, what else are they saying? I’m worried that Adrian might be in danger in that school.”

She caught on. Perfect.

“I can use the Ladyblog to bring awareness to the school, if that’ll help some?”

“That would be perfect! Your blog is pretty much popular and after posting the concern could get investigations start up!”

“Consider the post already made then.” Alya smiled and got her phone out to start work.

_Collinswood: School or Cult Site_   
_On the surface the school seemed to be a normal private academy with the promise of a bright future for all of its students. However, further digging and it shows that it not only teaches ‘human topics’ but also ‘magic topics.’ One of the many promises the school makes is its promise to keep its students safe, not a single akuma attack has happened to that school until xx/xx/xx19 during its open house. A student from Francois Dupont was akumatized after an argument with a student from Collinswood. Is the school working with Hawkmoth? Possibly, it teaches magic to its students and who is to say that the school isn’t teaching students how to make their own akumas? Who is to say the headmaster isn’t Hawkmoth himself?_

He had to stop reading before he got an ulcer. Felix held his head and closed out of the website. So much for a reliable Ladybug news site, then again it was never reliable after that little interview with the lying maggot herself. Felix was hardly ever wrong, but he could admit that he was wrong in telling Adrian to sit and wait was a bad move and that they should have turned her into a stone statue and drop her in the bottom of the ocean sooner. That would have been quite the find for those underwater treasure hunters, maybe he should do that anyway; glue a plaque onto her ‘Living Statue’, watch as she’s pointed and gawked at while she stood there helplessly and try screaming to let her out only to be muffled. God that sounded like a horrible way to go, well it was what she deserved for everything she had done.

“Okay salty boy.” Chloe came into his room. “You need a breath of fresh air, and I need a good spa day.”

“I’m not going to that ‘stylist’ of yours.” Felix snapped. “She’s too blind in her cutting.”

“First of all, _you_ just don’t understand a good trim! Second, I already have something for you…and Marinette~” She grinned at the light blush of his.

“I’ll humor you, what is it?”

She giggled and set an envelope in front of him, upon opening it he found two tickets to a showing of _Phantom of the Opera_ tonight. He shouldn’t really be surprised that Chloe picked a theater of all places to send him to, but why this showing in particular? Actually no. It was better off left unsaid. He just gave a huff and put the tickets back in the envelope they came in and tapped his fingers in thought; he was certain he had a suit laying around he could wear for tonight, but what about Marinette? What would she be wearing? Something elegant no doubt – and hopefully another ballgown type of attire, one similar to that of the Queen of Hearts – Augh why did the drama teacher have to cast her in that!

“Does Marinette know about this treat?” He asked.

Chloe’s grin just grew. “I just told her to dress up for tonight, she’s making her dress right now.”

 _She’s making the dress?_ Felix was just sitting there in silent; Chloe took this chance to break him even further and get that blush a little darker.

“Also, before I forget.” She leaned on the door. “You’re not just going with Marinette; it took some convincing but…I managed to talk her into it.”

“Chloe so help me-”

“You and the Ice Queen are sharing Mari!”

“CHLOE!”

Too late. The Queen Bee had already bolted out of the room like a bat out of hell. He was going to get her back for this, but for now…he had a show to get ready for. And what kind of gentleman would he be if he kept his dates waiting. Dates. Augh this was not happening. This was _not_ happening in the slightest!

*****

Buzz around the school certainly was growing. Teachers were fuming and trying to maintain order – especially since they were no doubt going to have a flood of parents and police looking over the place, students were just outraged and planning on going after Dupont, it was essentially a hornets’ nest as of now. Adrian shook his head at his phone, he had just gotten out of a pyro class with Claude and needless to say both were part of the war path.

“Hey Claude, would Collinswood take legal action against this?” Adrian asked.

“They would, I overheard the divination students earlier that there’s a high chance of the blogger getting hit with a lawsuit against slander.” Claude took a small breath. “This _is_ an exclusive school; you already know the hoops you had to jump through to get into this place. That and there’s one in at least every part of the world – except Antarctica of course. So, not only is our Paris division pissed off but our sister locations are probably going to wage war somehow.”

“Aside from lawsuits, what exactly is the worst the school can do?”

“If you’re worried about curses don’t.” Claude shrugged. “A lot of magic users also have mundane jobs; I know a few members of the House of the Dragon are journalists. In this case, those people are going to make sure the Ladyblogger doesn’t have a leg to stand in the industry.”

“That’s pretty harsh.”

“It is, but that’s the way it works. She stupidly attacked a school that’s been around for ages and will be getting the full brunt of – holy shit.” Claude stopped in his tracks.

Adrian looked to where Claude was and froze as well. There, coming down the hall were two angels. Dark blue hair neatly put up, one wearing a fit and flare scarlet dress with gold accents and a sweetheart neckline. And one wearing form fitting mermaid dark purple dress with pink lotus flowers falling down and gathering at the bottom. Gentle makeup, and a sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Marinette and Kagami were drop dead gorgeous!

“It seems like your necromancy may come into play, Agreste.” Claude muttered.

“I am not reviving an entire school.” Adrian shook his head.

“Well that’s rather rude of you.” Kagami chuckled as she came up to them. “How was pyromancy?”

“He was juggling fireballs.” Adrian pointed at Claude. “I was…roasting marshmallows.”

“Typical of you two.” Kagami shook her head.

“Where are you two going all dressed up?” Claude asked.

Marinette smiled. “Well, we’re going to the Royal Opera House…Kagami said Chloe was going to meet us there for a girls’ night out.”

“Yeah? You gals are going to have an amazing time.”

“We are, but we’re more concerned with coming back to the school.” Kagami’s expression turned serious. “We saw the post, and rest assure if I see that blogger, I will personally launch her into the sun.”

Marinette gently nudged her. “Kagami, No.”

Claude just smirked. “Kagami, Yes.” He hugged Marinette once and let go. “Go enjoy your night, girls.”

“And take pictures!” Adrian chimed.

“No promises.” Marinette walked off with Kagami to the courtyard where their ride would be waiting.

Chloe had promised that the three of them would be meeting with Sabrina and Aurore at the opera house and that she would be holding onto Marinette’s ticket. _No need to lose it in the clutter of yarn and fabric_ was her claim, it was a good idea so no need to question it. And there was no need to question the ride choice either, a limo. Classic Chloe. Wait…Where was Chloe anyway? The limo was there but no sign of Chloe, that girl hated being late so she would be the first on the scene! The two girls looked around before a soft cough broke them from their daze, looking over to the now open limo, they saw Felix standing and holding the door for them. It soon dawned on the two girls, blushes were formed, and a plot to get Chloe back for this set up. Recovering, they just greeted Felix and got in the car with him, they were going to enjoy tonight and tomorrow? They would deal with their wingman for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is a terrible wingman, but her heart is in the right place.


	10. Public Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Miraculous of Salt kind of helped with this. As did some of the people in the comments. Thank you to everyone, and I hope this Alya downfall is to your liking.

To say that things at the school quieted down would be lying. The halls were silent for the time being, but the tensed air still lingered as the teachers were constantly checking over their shoulders and the door to their classroom in case a surprise investigation was brought up. Collinswood was calm. Eerily calm. The Miraculous group had noticed that the school was keeping a level head despite the explosion of rage that had happened earlier and in the time that had passed the following had been noticed; the House of the Dragons were meeting with Carla quite often and Tori hardly showing up for classes and the rare times he did show up he was always carrying a folder with a coven emblem on it. Things over at the team miraculous weren’t any better. Claude watched as Sabrina and Chloe plopped down at their table, both girls were tired and dealing with a headache. He could only imagine what had happened, Tori had returned to school in the same manner; tired and ready to punch a hole into something. He offered the ladies a small bowl filled with blueberries, even if he couldn’t help with what they’re going through, he could still help by making sure they had something fresh in them.

“Blueberry for your thoughts?” He smiled.

Sabrina just grabbed a handful and jammed them in her mouth before pouting. Chloe took one and sighed before speaking for the both of them.

“We had hell with our families.” Chloe finally said. “I mean our biological ones, not the coven. Sabrina’s dad is a cop and he was close to busting down the door, my daddy was close to shutting down the school without so much as a blink! We had to show our homework, give a small tour of the classrooms and dorms, and even show off our newfound powers just to show that no, this school isn’t a cult site, and yes, this school does indeed teach magic! Like come on, your daughter is conjuring up ice walls for crying out loud!” She grabbed a few more blueberries and followed Sabrina’s example.

Claude nodded and looked at Tori. “And what is your story, snake boy?”

Tori looked up with an annoyed expression. “As the next head of the Sennen Coven, I am tasked with a lot of things. One is contacting the other covens and informing them of any turmoil that may be going on. Short version; The other covens are super pissed and I think the head of the Roses is going to bring a new rose war here in Paris…well if you can call it a war if it’s an army vs. one person.”

“Ouch.” He offered the other the fruit. “So, you settled them down?”

“After I told them that Headmaster Collins is coming to Paris to put a stop to all of this.”

That got the table to go silent. The Headmaster was actually showing up? The original Collins was coming to _Paris_!? It wasn’t often that the man had left the states for any reason unless it was serious. Well, then again, someone was defaming the school that had been around and had undergone so many changes to keep their students safe for ages. Any threat against the school was enough to get the headmaster in charge to show up.

Tori wasn’t remotely done. “And that reminds me,” he handed a form to the Miraculous team. “Here. Someone sign this, and I’ll get it over to Carla.”

The seven looked the form over, it was a simple request; just give us permission to use you in a news coverage. Of course, that does raise the question as to what Carla was up to if the media was involved.

“Tori, why is Carla getting the media involved in this?”

He grabbed a blueberry and sighed. “Look, the short version of the story is this; if Alya’s using an online blog to call us a cult, Carla is going to do a live broadcast of calling out every single thing – the false interview, the slanderous post about our school, you name it. Carla is going to commit murder on live tv. I’ll be surprised if Alya even makes it out standing.”

“Doesn’t that seem a bit harsh?” Sabrina winced. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s terrible that this school was called a cult site but-”

“But _nothing_.” Allan snapped. “Pardon for snapping, but I think this is truly justified. This school, had gone under so many name changes and so many physical changes to keep the new generation of witches safe. To help the new generation defend themselves so they don’t end up six feet deep. To give them a place to call home when the outside world becomes too toxic for them. We’re not just a school of magic, we’re home. Calling us a cult site is like calling us an anti-church, a hunt will start, the school would be lost and us? Well if we were still in the 1400's, we’d be burning at the stake, but now? We’d be finding a mortal school that would take us in.”

“Allan…” Sabrina took his hand. “I’m sorry. But I did make sure my father didn’t get the others here, and Chloe made sure to keep her father from shutting us down?”

“I know, and we thank you dearly for that.”

“I’m siding with Sabrina earlier; I think that public humiliation against Alya is a bit harsh.” Adrian started. “But I also said that doing nothing was the better alternative and look where that got us.”

Tori just nodded and collected the form. “Save the comment for the airwaves.”

*****

Headmaster Collins was certainly _not_ what Marinette had expected. She saw paintings of him alongside other headmasters of the school from the past but, he looked nothing like his portrait; he had short black hair slicked back, a black suit with a ruby in the center of his cravat, and black sunglasses resting on his face. He almost reminded her of Chloe’s mother and she was silently hoping he wasn’t like that woman one bit.

“Headmaster Collins, thank you so much for showing up.” Carla shook his hand. “Sorry you had to be pulled into this mess.”

“The lives of my students come before anything else.” He moved the sunglasses up to show his red eyes. “You must be miss…Carla?”

“Yes sir.” She nodded.  
  
“Safe to assume your gawking friend is trying to make the connection between me and an old picture that hangs in the history halls.” He asked, looking to Marinette. The girl’s nod confirmed it. “I get that quite a lot these days. Now then, let us proceed with clearing the name of our school, yes?”

“Of course, Headmaster Collins, right this way.”

Marinette stared as Carla lead their headmaster to the set where Alya was awaiting them. It wasn’t hard to get the fox to come out of hiding; just simply say the words ‘I want to interview you’ and she’ll come running with no hesitation. Granted, Alya knew the nature of this show but she wasn’t worried; she was doing right. She was exposing the school for what it is, she was not in the wrong. Oh, how prideful she was, and how Carla was going to enjoy making that throne of hers come crumbling down. Carla sat in the hosts’ chair, Collins was seated in the middle and Alya had the couch to herself.

“Just so we’re all on the same page, this is being broadcasted live. The camera was just recently turned on the moment we all sat down.” Carla started off. No flinch from her opponent. “With that said,” she turned to the camera with a bright and cheerful smile. “Hello Paris, my name is Carla Iustitia, you’re in for a treat. Tonight, we are live broadcasting an entertaining debate; Is Collinswood a Cult? Is our beloved Ladyblogger truly reliable as she claims to be? All will be answered as we talk to Miss Alya Cesaire and our special guests! First up we have the man behind the current state of the schools all around the world; Headmaster B. Collins.”

The man stood and gave a short bow. “An honor for you to have me Miss Iustitia.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “You’re the headmaster of the school?” she challenged.

“Not in France, no.” Collins replied. “In the United States I run the school in the New England territory.”

“So then why are you here in Paris? Shouldn’t the headmaster in the French branch be here instead?”

“If the circumstances weren’t as dire as this, yes. However, after that defamation claim of yours saying that we’re a cult put us in quite a bind. You’re putting a lot of families at risk with that claim.” He stared at Alya. “Tell me, why did you make that post?”

Alya crossed her arms and made a small huff. “For starters; according to the brochure in order to be a student at Collinswood, one must join a family or a coven. That alone sparks some red flags?”

“You are aware of what a coven is correct? A coven refers to a group or gathering of witches.” Collins crossed his fingers together. “And what kind of people attend Collinswood? Witches.”

Cult Claim: Debunked

Carla spoke up. “Well, that takes care of the cult claim I suppose. Now, supposedly our school is also a site that houses and releases akumas. According to Miss Cesaire, our Parisian headmaster may be Hawkmoth and teaching the students how to create said creatures.”

“That falls under the category of black magic, so many of our spirit and death users would fall into a dire state, perhaps even death, if they were to try creating those akumas themselves.” Collins looked at Carla. “Pardon my asking, what basis does this claim have? What about our school says we’re teaching children black magic?”

“Well Miss Cesaire?” Carla looked at her. Oh yeah. This was way too fun. “You’re from the school that is famous for most of Hawkmoth’s Akumas. Strange that you’re passing the blame to another school.”

*****

This was just the worst! Her credibility as a reporter was going downhill and this live broadcast wasn’t helping her at all! Okay, Okay, calm yourself Alya. She took a breath of air to settle her nerves. Collins had dropped a long and detailed history of how Collinswood stands today and the hardships it went through over the course of history and how they would do anything to protect their students. It was just this school, she should be standing strong with the Ladyblog right? Of course, she should! Taking a drink of the complimentary coffee, she went back to her couch and felt her heart sink, Marinette was in the middle chair now. No…No! Marinette was her friend; she would never join in on a cruel show like this.

“And here’s the ladyblogger of the hour.” Carla smiled. “We were showing off some sparring moves to the people at home.”

“Right.” Alya said with unease.

“Now tell us Marinette, the people at home are dying to know this; as the daughter of the Dupain Bakery, how did you get into Collinswood? Besides the obvious join a coven shin ding?”

Marinette had a small smile. “Well, I got in because I’m friends with the head of the Sennen Coven, well rather the son I should say. But he’s been really sweet, he’s actually been a huge help around my old school and even though he lives in a funeral parlor, it’s been great going over and just relaxing with homemade treats and the occasional Mecha Strike.”

“Aww that’s so precious!” Carla clapped her hands. “But if he’s been a huge help around the old school, why leave? It sounds like he made the old place bearable.”

“He did.” Marinette confirmed. “However, there was this girl – I won’t give any names.”

“We’re not asking you to.” Carla confirmed. “Now, what about this girl?”

“This girl, she’s been telling lies to everyone. Some were even outlandish and could easily be debunked but she always twists the narrative around. I tried doing what I could, because I didn’t want my classmates to be taken advantage of by her, well…it ended with her cornering me in the bathroom and threatening me. She said I was either with her or against her and that she would take my friends from me. I was almost akumatized.”

There was a drop of temperature in the room now. Alya just felt everything halt in place, this story again? What the hell!

“Hold it girl, Lila said that _you_ were the one who cornered _her_.” Alya snapped. “Stop trying to pull the rest of the town into that bullshit!”

“Careful Alya, the last time you got this fired up was when you were Inferno at Collinswood.” Carla said coldly. “Though now this does bring up a good time to debate, Marinette, could you recite one of the stories for us?”

“With pleasure; Miss Lila had claimed she saved Jagged Stone’s cat on a runway and got tinnitus, however in her grand heroic act, Jagged Stone dedicated a song to her.”

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

“Oh wow, we got a caller right off the bat!” Carla hit accept. Her vicious grin was forming. “Hello caller, you’re on Carla Chat, who do we have the pleasure of talking to?”

“Who do you think!? I’m Jagged Bleeding Stone! Marinette, please tell me the story of you getting bullied is false. You’re the sweetest person I know!”

“I know Jagged, and sadly it is true. Her threat made true and I had to leave Francoise Dupont, but I promise Collinswood is a LOT better. You were there on open house!” Marinette said with a smile.

“Yes, but you never told me you enrolled because of a bully! And what’s this about a cat?! I’m allergic to those furry little things! Fang’s the only pet for me!”

“Oh my…so you’re saying you don’t know a Lila?” Carla asked.

“Lila? Is that the girl that’s saying it? Penny! Blacklist her from my shows! Saving an imaginary cat, I swear kids these days will say anything for a free ticket.”

**Click.**

Alya was just frozen, she was officially a statue.

“No…No. That can’t be right! Lila’s not a liar! She…she’s best friends with Ladybug and she’s been around the world and…”

“Lied about a celebrity, lied about Marinette and her remaining friends, bullied said Marinette.” Carla leaned back and sighed heavily. “This had been an exciting show, but unless someone calls to back up a story…You posted a few interviews of that Lila girl on your blog, right? Which speaking of your blog, you definitely have questionable posts as well.”

The nails on the coffin were just hammering in left and right. Alya looked at the phone with a pleading look, someone had to confirm some of the stories. They had to! Everything she had left was that blog, and if she loses that…it can’t end like this. It just can’t!

“Chat Noir – Cat Burglar? This afternoon, chat noir was spotted stealing the Mona Lisa from the museum in front of many witnesses. The once beloved hero of Paris, now a rogue thief.” Carla read off. “This was from when Copycat took to the stage.”

“Whoa, whoa! I made up for it in the updated version!” Alya protested.

“You mean this line here? ‘According to claims made by the kitty himself, a copycat was created in his place. However, with no confirmation form Ladybug herself, it’s safe to say that there is still the lingering chance he may go rogue without warning’ Quite the update.”

“That’s only one instance, I’ve only started the blog when I wrote that!”

“Were you also starting out when you broke the Parisian Privacy Law? An unconsented picture was taken by you of another person’s belongings and space, you were granted with suspension instead of a night in jail. This was also the point in time when you were Lady Wifi and you still went after someone claiming that person was Ladybug. Might I ask where your evidence was of this person being the hero in question?”

Alya was doing a great job at imitating a fish, with her mouth flapping. She finally found her voice and finally answered Carla. “She had the same gear as Ladybug, what else was I supposed to think?”

“So, Ladybug magically went from blue pigtails to a blond ponytail?”

Someone please! Call the damn station and back her up damn it!

“You claim to fact check, yet from looking at these posts…you seem to only care of getting the story up first without knowing the full details. That and adding in a couple of false interviews, you’re quite the hypocrite, aren’t you?”

That was it. That was the final nail on the coffin. Nothing Alya could say or do could pull herself from the hole she was in now. She looked to Marinette in a silent plead to help her, they were best friends…Marinette had to help her, it was in her nature. Right? Wrong, in those bluebell eyes were hurt, anger, resentment.

“I suppose we should call it good here. That’s it for Carla Chat, Paris. Perhaps next time we’ll have another big show like this!” she ended the live broadcast and stood up with Marinette. “I don’t know about you, but I am in need of coffee.”

“You’re horrible.” Alya muttered.

“Pardon?”

“I said you’re horrible! Why would you go through such a cruel show! Why would you humiliate me like that!”

“You brought this to yourself when you turned on your ‘best friend’ and attack our school. If you had just shut up, fact check, and keep your head down none of this would have happened.” Carla snapped. “But no, you had to believe what a pretty little lying bitch had to say. You’re the horrible one here.”

The two just turned and walked out of the studio, leaving Alya to sit and reflect on what had happened.


	11. Team Patrol...At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a break from the salt. Enjoy!

The life of a superhero was never easy; doing what was right was the hardest thing anyone had to do, and Ladybug was no exception to the rule. Not only was Marinette a hero to Paris, but she had to be a hero to her school by standing up to the slanderous story of Collinswood being a cult site. Of course, that also meant standing up against Alya, she cut the ties before then but it still hurt to know that her former friend held that grudge for so long that she was willing to close down a school because of it. Still, she did what she had to and she held no regrets. (Of course, she was surprised yet grateful that Hawkmoth didn’t target Alya. They really didn’t need to face someone with three akuma forms; Lady Wifi and Inferno were enough, thank you.)  
  
Of course the other reason that being a superhero wasn’t easy is that it wasn’t easy to keep secret identities hidden from a school that knows if you’re Ladybug just by looking at you and the aura you radiate, it was a bit annoying that Marinette felt like she was walking on eggshells around the halls and feeling guilty for having to come up with a lie to her teacher if an akuma attack was going on. But, after one day in class – water based (really relaxing and fun to be playing in the natural pool and casting various spells as well), when she asked to go to her dorm; the teacher basically outed her. ‘Marinette, just say you have to save Paris. You can make up the missed class in sparring.’ It was both a relief and a strain, heck, she had to be convinced by Tori and half of the school that witches were honor bound. Whatever was said in the halls of Collinswood, remained in the halls. But that’s not her main worry. She was more concerned with Adrian, it was clear as day he had a crush on her hero side and since that reveal, he was just constantly by her like a lost puppy dog and while she wouldn’t have mind it so much if he was just that…a regular puppy dog fanboy, there was some weird spark of confidence. Now why was this bad? He transformed into Chat Noir in front of her. In the halls. Right as she was on her way to astrology.

“Tori, kill me.” Marinette buried her face in her arms. “This school has zero understanding of the phrase secret identity.”

Tori looked up from his book and looked at her sulking on the bed. “If it makes you feel better, my aunt found me out on day one. First day of being the Hooded Assassin, she knew it was me based off the aura read.”

“So, what did you do about it?”

“Well…we just worked out a system. She would take my clients if I was out saving Paris, of course I just had to make sure not to do something stupid as well as to stop jumping out of the second story window.” Tori shrugged. “Look, our school won’t jeopardize the team.”

“I know they won’t, but what about Adrian. He’s freaking Chat Noir! And you knew about that! What was that about?”

Tori closed his book. “Well, the long story short; I saw him return to his civilian form during Christmas time. I approached him as Hooded Assassin, we talked, and we parted. As for why I didn’t reveal his identity in the group chat, it’s as you said, secret identities are secret for a reason. It wasn’t my place to reveal.”

“Are we going to bring him into the next Miraculous meeting? I mean, we have one coming up tonight for patrol.”

“I don’t see why not; he is part of the team after all.” He reminded.

Marinette nodded and stood up. “We definitely don’t deserve you, you’re just too…too…”

“Level headed? All-knowing?”

“Helpful.” She finished. “You’re doing a lot for everyone, even for akuma victims.”

“Comes with the territory of working on the Death circle. You are aware once I master that and its branches that I’ll be returning home to the states.” He smirked. “Well, traditionally. But…I found a reason to stay in Paris.”

Marinette had a little wicked grin. “Oh really, what would that reason be? The life of a superhero too fun for you to leave, or is it a certain blue haired musician that’s keeping you here?”

“Marinette I will freeze your god damn lips together if you say that again.”

“It is! You’re staying because of Luka!” She laughed and got off the bed. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!” She started running, Tori was close behind her.

While the life of a superhero was never easy, being a civilian was. And being a civilian meant that she could tease her friends to the end of earth and back. There was never a dull day when she was with her friends, and Tori was a key example of that. Him and the others at this school were what made days bright for her.

*****

“Thank you all for coming, though we might need to find a new headquarter as my office is starting to shrink.”

Tori was sitting at his desk and looking over the office in the funeral parlor. The team was growing, both civilian informants and holders; twelve people and him making it thirteen. The kwamis were sitting by the tray of various treats for them while they had their meeting, despite seeing Sass eat peppermint treats all the time, it was still so cute to see the little gods eat.

“We may as well move this up to the living room upstairs.” Felix noted. “There’s more room up there.”

“Julie has her book club meeting.” Tori muttered. “Mostly mortals, so we’re banished down here until they leave.”

“Well, we can work on a new spot later.’ Adrian spoke up. “So, do I get to be brought up to speed or am I suppose to just nod and agree?”

“Alright, so the plan is we’re having two teams; Quantic.” He nodded to Claude, Allegra and Allan. “And of course, Miraculous. Now, each team is going to have their own civilian informants; I tried making it as even as I could, but uh…there’s only five civilians so…”

“And we had debated about it for a while, but we think someone from the Miraculous team should be the captain of the Quantic Kids when it comes to training or patrolling.” Claude spoke up. “It’s a tie between Madame Gray and Hooded Cobra.”

“What the – Don’t pick me, I suck as a leader.” Tori stared in disbelief. “Anyway! Tonight, our plan is to see if we can’t track down where these little suckers are coming from. We know that Hawkmoth needs a view of all of Paris, so we’re going to start there. While the informants keep an eye on anything that might go wrong.”

That was the plan at least. It was solid, and most everyone was careful. Quicksilver made work of dashing through the streets and keeping an eye for any crime on ground level, Kid Mime was on a flag pole keeping an eye in the air, Melody was with Madame Grey and Queen Bee at the Grand Paris Hotel – they had their doubts that Hawkmoth was staying there, but they weren’t going to rule it out. The informants had their normal stakeouts; Felix was at one of the many galas that hosted exhibits. While granted he couldn’t cover them all he was still able to do what he could. And right now, it was to put on his entitlement air and walk like he was sent to kill Captain America. So far, so good on gala one, and the second. The third…wasn’t so lucky, there was some dispute between two women, that was enough to draw a purple butterfly. He quickly sent a text saying where the akuma was and rushed over to intervine, that was all he remembered except the smooth voice that greeted him.

“Playing hero, are we? Why don’t I give you a bit of a power boost, Chat Blanc?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I tell people in the comments that there was going to be fluff? I was only HALF telling the truth. >:D
> 
> Also, I noticed that there's been way too many Claude gets Akumatized in Marinette Transfer fics, It's time to akumatize one of her other new friends.


	12. Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips sprite* I have nothing to say for myself

They’ll be here. They’ll be here and they will bring the Miraculous with them and fix everything. He already put out the alert to the team before the butterfly took its hold and before he became who he was now, a predator waiting in the shadows to pounce on unsuspecting prey. Yes, he agreed to Hawkmoth’s gift, on the condition that Marinette would not be harmed, and of course being the man of his word assured him. Naturally Felix knew Marinette wouldn’t be harmed, even if her identity got compromised, Hawkmoth agreed and if he broke the agreement …Well, he had the power of ice at his claws and would be coming for him. He would make sure that he was the first recorded akuma that attacked their master, he would yank that butterfly miraculous off his frozen body if he had to. But that would come soon. Right now, it was play time, the others were here and looking for him.

“Felix!” Chloe called. “Felix, we got your message!”

Something wasn’t right. For a place that had the akuma sighting, everything was quiet. Too quiet. The patrons of the gala had rushed out of the venue, there was no sign of the akuma attacking anyone or anything. Was it a false alarm? If it was, why wasn’t Felix…Oh no. Oh no, no, no this was not good. Not good at all. Everyone drew their respective weapons and kept each other’s back, Felix was the akuma in the question! Felix, the pride and joy of all things ice related, was _akumatized_! He was bound to be even more deadly now that he has a bit of black magic to boost his powers.

Before anyone had a chance to blink, Chat Blanc crept from the shadows and pounced from above. Claws meeting the blade of Tori’s swords, the thin fog of frost gracing them and nearly coating them in ice.

“Felix, I know you’re in there, brother.” Tori started. “Don’t make me fight a fellow coven member.”

“Felix? Sorry, it’s Chat Blanc now, snake.” He gripped the blades harder. A sickening _crack_ was heard, the swords were cracking under the cold. “Let’s cut the theatrics, you know what I want. Hand them over.” He hissed.

“Venom!” Chloe swung her toy top over with the intent of paralyzing the white cat. Blanc smirked and pulled Tori close and used him as a human shield, watching as the snake hero fall victim to the paralyzing power of the bee.

“Too slow.” HE threw Tori’s body to the side. “Two heroes down, who’s next?”

The remaining heroes teamed up and tried to subdue Chat Blanc. They knew one thing, if he was anything like their Chat Noir the akuma was in his ring – that much was evident when he’d call on frostbite and turn what he touched into a solid block of ice. It was really freezing, they could see their breaths and Blanc wasn’t making it easier on them; Quicksilver was slipping and sliding when he tried to gain speed to go at the cat – and failed when said cat grabbed his arm and swung him into Sabrina who was ready to use her jump rope to bind him. Kid Mime had a bit of an easier chance, he skated over to him.

“Come on Fe’, you don’t want to do this.” He grabbed his wrists. “Come back to us Felix.”

It worked for a bit, there was the small flash of recognition in his grey eyes. Kid Mime smiled thinking he made some progress; it was quickly shot down when Hawkmoth took over. _Get rid of him, he’s not important!_ Shut up. _Listen to what I tell you!_ A tightening feeling around his neck. I said shut up! We’re doing this my way Hawkmoth, you’re not in charge of this show!

“Frostbite!” He froze Kid Mime in place and pushed him off. “Enough is enough. Ladybug, where are you!”

Ladybug went into hiding despite her protests, the others wanted to stall for time while she got a lucky charm in the works. Felix knows who she is but even so, they didn’t want to waste a lucky charm if they could avoid it. She did cast it but what she got was a book with various lines that didn’t make any sense to her at all. “In Joy and Sorrow my home’s in your arms.” “So, come hold me, swear to never let go of me, it’s as if you put a hex upon me, I want you very madly come on and hold me now.” “Love me like you love the sun scorching the blood in my vampire heart.” And of course, this gem “Why is Mari haunting me, here with me, Mari, watching me carefully.”

It dawned on her. She knew what she had to do, and she had just the right plan for this. Transforming herself back to her civilian form, she looked at Tikki with a gentle smile on her face.

“Tikki, do you trust me?”

Tikki looked at her confused. “I do, what are you going to do?”

“You’ll see.” She took the earrings off and went out into the open before giving a sharp whistle. “HEY! CHAT BLANC!”

The cat looked up and flashed his teeth. “So, you decided to come play after all.” He slowly approached her, dragging his claws across the ice he created until he was close to her. Face to face. “I don’t want to hurt you Mari, hand over the earrings.”

“If you want them, you have to catch me first!” She smiled and turned to run.

What the – That little vixen. Whatever, he enjoyed a good chase and that clumsy girl can only go so far before she trips on the air. He could savor the chase.

*****

Chat Blanc pinned Marinette against the wall with a hiss, his silver claws digging slightly into her shirt. “Our game of cat and mouse is over.” He applied a bit of pressure so she could feel the tip of them.

“It looks like it.” Marinette reached into her pocket and took out the two earrings. “Here, the Miraculous of the Ladybug. It’s what you wanted, just promise me you’ll take care of Tikki, she like cookies – especially chocolate chip.”

Blanc was taken aback from the display, he looked at the precious jewels to try and find the trick. None, these were the real earrings, he looked up at Marinette who never once broke eye contact with him. Those sweet bluebell eyes meeting his own darkened grey/green. He could hear Hawkmoth telling him to take them from her. He couldn’t, they were important to her, taking them would hurt her and would breach their agreement. _She’s offering them to you on a silver platter, take them!_ Fuck off.

“What are you playing at?” he demanded.

“Nothing.” She put them in his hand and curled his fingers over them. “I’m simply giving you what you want.”

He recoiled and shoved the earrings back into her hand. “No.” He pulled away from her. “No, I’m not going to – Don’t you get the situation you’re in? What’s stopping me from using them and using your powers against you!”

“The Felix I know wouldn’t hurt me like that.” Marinette tried again to hand the earrings to him. “ _You_ wouldn’t hurt me like that.”

“Shut up! I…I could still freeze your heart and leave you here before taking those!” He was shaking now. Why was Marinette like this? Why does she always do the most outrageous thing for her friends? Why won’t she transform? What the hell was she thinking!

Blanc wasn’t sure which was more annoying; the persistence of this girl or the fact that Hawkmoth won’t shut the flying hell up! To hell with the miraculous, to hell with this dark power, to hell with it all! He held his head and yelled to the heavens; he wasn’t going to hurt Marinette – she was everything right in this world, he wasn’t going to take the Miraculous – it was too precious to take, and he sure as fuck didn’t want this power! In a fit of rage, he yanked the ring off.

“Fuck you, I won’t hurt her! The deal is off do you hear me! Revoke my powers I don’t fucking care, I won’t hurt Mari!” he hissed, and turned back to Marinette. “Hurry and transform, you’re going to need to purify this.” And with that he threw the ring as hard as he could down the alleyway from where they stood. He watched as Marinette just stared at him before snapping at her again. “What part of transform do you not get! Hurry up already!”

Marinette smiled and put the earrings back in before transforming into her hero self, she went after the ring and crushed it before purifying it and setting everything back to normal. Felix felt the weight lifted off him and slumped against a wall as his lady returned with the fixed ring and a smile on her face. That beautiful smile that brightened the darkness of nights – god he had to stop thinking so poetically of her! But she was beautiful, and as that damn song that their friend wouldn’t stop playing around them went; In joy and sorrow my home’s in your arms. He didn’t even hesitate in pulling her close to him.

“Idiot, why would you offer your miraculous up like that?”

“Because I trust you. I knew you were still there and that you wouldn’t hurt me.” She squeezed him.

“I might have.” Felix muttered. “I was under control; you compromised your identity for me.”

“I did, and I don’t regret it. Come on, let’s head back to our dorms. It’s been a long day.”

Felix flicked her head and let go. “First, power down. I don’t know how Paris will react to seeing you play escort mission.”

Marinette blushed and quickly powered down before walking off with Felix.

*****

“Okay, I don’t think I’m cut out for the hero business. I’m thinking about joining the Russian Ballet. Better pay you know?” Claude was laying on the couch.

Tori chuckled. “You get used to it after a while.” He handed everyone a glass of juice. “Hey Felix, are you okay?”

Felix looked up from the book he was reading. “I’m fine, brother.”

“So, what happened? I mean, aside from you getting akumatized, but how did that happen? You’re the most chill out of all of us?”

“I was stupid.” Felix said simply. “I pushed a woman out of the way of one of Hawkmoth’s akumas, it got in my ring and…you know the rest. I wasn’t the intended target.”

“Well don’t do that again.” Marinette scolded. “I was worried sick about you!”

“Same could be said for you Mari.” Kagami spoke up. “You just stupidly held out your miraculous like a cheap cigar to him.”

“Because I knew he had a strong will.”

Tikki shook her head. “It was too much of a risky move, Kagami’s right, don’t do that again.”

“Well, guess everyone was stupid tonight.” Chloe looked from her phone. “Doesn’t help that tonight’s a full moon huh?” she smirked. “Anyway, we’ve had a long day and your pizza will be here shortly.”

Aurore smiled and hugged her. “This girl here is the best! Now we can watch movies in peace!”

“Before that, does anyone have anything to report?” Tori piped up. “Anything at all?”

Silence. Everyone hung their heads down, aside from Chloe confirming that after an extensive search at the hotel and turning up nothing, there was still no lead on Hawkmoth. Well, at least they could cross one area of interest off the list. They would have to try next week’s patrol to try and turn up anything, for now; they had movies to enjoy and pizza to devour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> In Joy and Sorrow by H.I.M  
> Hall om Mig by Nanne Gronvall)  
> Vampire Heart by H.I.M  
> Vera Lee by ICP


	13. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I will write a full on sparring scene. Eventually, just not today.

“I’m telling you that Bierce is going to betray us and the evidence is there!” Felix snapped. “You’re just too stupid to see it.”

“Yeah, trust the blood thirsty demon. That’s going to work out well in your favor.” Claude replied. “Look, out of the two; I’d rather trust Bierce over Malak any day.”

Another day of the boys going at it in Dark Deception. Marinette actually found the sight amusing, whenever the boys of the group got their hands on a horror game it always ended in theories discussion or debates like this if the next chapter had yet to be released. She preferred the fighting games herself; Chloe and Sabrina were usually suckered into whatever game Tori dragged them in, she wouldn’t be surprised if they got roped into the Dark Deception debate as well. The thought alone made her giggle. Allegra, Aurore, and Kagami tended to stay away from video games, not because they don’t like them but more of the whole addictiveness of them and they didn’t want to get too roped in and fall behind on their studies. Okay Aurore does have her guilty pleasure with dating sim games like Mystic Messenger, it was so cute seeing her giggle at her phone, but aside from that, no other games.

“Boys, I think you’re better off just waiting until the next chapter comes out. It’s the nurse level, right?” Marinette asked.

Tori looked over at her and nodded. “Yeah, it looks like the nurses are going to be on scooters or something. And it’s taking place in an asylum.”

“Oh fun, it’s Silent Hill all over again!” Chloe groaned.

“Okay first off; there’s more than one hospital in Silent Hill, you’re thinking of three and origins.”

“Regardless of which hospital we’re still dealing with killer nurses! It was hell enough when those damn clowns were chasing us in cars!”

As predicted, Chloe was roped in by Tori and was part of the discussion. Marinette shook her head and took an apple from the fruit bowl, as fun as it was to watch the group go at it…she also had to focus on sparring. She missed Astral classes last night when Felix was akumatized, and while she couldn’t really fault him, it was still on her for missing out. So, to make up for it, she was facing an aqua user this afternoon. That and Juleka texted her saying that they were having guests over at the school to see her in action and to visit, she wasn’t clear who was coming over but she didn’t mind. She just wanted to get sparring done and over with so she could stop stressing over grades.

Over at Francoise Dupont, things weren’t really sunshine and rainbows. Ever since that live Carla Chat broadcasted Alya had been in a catatonic state of constantly going through her blog and mass editing everything as well as using search engines after search engines to make sure she had every story up to date. Lila was walking on egg shells, and anyone with a brain – hopefully – could see that talking to her would spark something. Some of her followers still believed her stories including the new one like ‘That wasn’t Jagged on the line that night, it had to be an imposter.’ Those who were starting to open their eyes saw on his social media a long rant over well…everything. How he didn’t have a cat, he was allergic and even if he wasn’t Fang would probably be too jealous and try to eat the furry little thing, among other things. A group of three hung in the back and whispered to themselves about all of this.

“Marinette was right.” Alix muttered. “She was trying to look out for us and now…”

“We can still apologize right?” Kim asked.

“There’s a thirty percent chance she’s going to forgive us.” Max sighed. “But it can help put our conscious at ease. We own up to our mistake in not listening to her – our friend, we might be in some good graces. I hope.”

“Then let’s go to Collinswood and apologize already.” Kim stood up. “Juleka can get us in”

It took a lot of convincing before Juleka and Rose agreed to let the trio come with them. There were strict conditions; don’t approach Marinette before her match and you can only meet her on neutral grounds that being the courtyard and you sure as heck are not being left alone with her. Strict, yes, but it was the only way they could meet with her and talk to her.

*****

Going up against an aqua user was easier said than done. Marinette was dragged under over a dozen times by her opponent; Bridgette. Though Marinette was a life user and had an easier chance of using the elements, water was still tricky to use. Still, she had managed to turn the tide – pun very much intended, and managed to ensnare Bridgette with vines, the match was over and both girls were able to relax and catch their breaths in the shady courtyard.

“I can see.” Bridgette sighed as she laid in the shade. “Why you’re Ladybug, you definitely don’t hold back.”

“And I can see why people call you a mermaid.” Marinette laid beside her. “You were definitely in your element.”

“Aww you’re too kind.” She giggled. “Tell me, what’s the story between you and Snow Miser?”

Marinette turned a new shade of pink. “There is no story, Felix is just a friend!”

“That’s not what I heard~” another giggle. “Come on, tell me!”

Before Marinette could open her mouth to reply, she saw Tori and Juleka walking up with three of her former classmates. She sat up and sighed, great. What prompted this visit? They were on neutral grounds so nothing bad should happen, the protection ward was in place to keep akumas from fluttering over in case the meeting turned south, still…she was a bit defensive.

“Before you say anything and throw a fireball in our face.” Kim started. “We wanted to say, we’re idiots.”

“Come again?” Marinette asked. “I don’t think I heard right?”

“We were idiots, we should have listened to you. You were right about Lila, about her lies and…we’re sorry.” Alix said. “We don’t expect you to forgive us, but…at least accept our apologies?”

Marinette looked at each of them; all three had the same expression. Pain, humility, regret. They meant their apology and they were willing to own up to it.

“Did you guys seriously stayed after break to meet up with me?”

Max nodded. “We couldn’t sit back knowing that the truth was broadcasted.” He looked down. “Sadly, Lila still has followers and they don’t believe that it was Jagged who called the station.”

“Makes it all the more fun to shatter her throne of lies.” Marinette smiled. “Carla said that bringing Alya down for the cult claims was the crack needed.”

“Look if you need help bringing her down.” Alix started

“There’s no need, we have everything under control.” Marinette assured. “And, thank you. All of you for owning up to your actions, you’re welcome to visit this school whenever you want, but be mindful of breaks. I don’t want your grades to suffer because of me.”

Kim picked Marinette up and hugged her. “There’s the everyday Ladybug we know and love! Always looking out for us, we don’t deserve you.”

“Kim! Put her down!” Alix tried prying him off.

“But she accepted our apology!”

Marinette laughed; things were really starting to look up. Perhaps, as time go on everything will clear up; more people at Dupont will open their eyes and own up to their actions, her old friends will come around and believe in her again, and Lila will have her empire taken from her. Eventually, there won’t be a place to go where people won’t know her as the Queen of Deceit. She normally wouldn’t wish ill on anyone, but with someone as toxic as her who harms others just to build an empire for herself…she deserved a tyrant’s fall, and a part of her felt bad for wanting to revel in that sight, but the rest of her, she could never forgive her. She could never forget the pain that wretched girl had caused. The Queen of Maggots and Lies deserved everything that would come to her from here on out.


	14. History Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey check it out, a chapter focusing on Adrian and Carla~
> 
> Hey! Felicitylanding, look! I did the thing like I promised!
> 
> So, fun fact; I had to play around in the research department. And I was also lazy and wanted to watch movies instead of writing. Movies like...Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark! It was pretty good, I won't do a review here obviously but I will say this: It had a good story, the short stories were interwoven perfectly, gotta love that 60's aesthetic, one of the monsters was designed from the original art of the books, and I am not watching this again on a full stomach that was a horrible fucking mistake.
> 
> And that is that.

While a school of magic was almost a dream come true there was still always one downside; it’s still school, and he still had to go through classes like history. The only problem is that unlike most topics in history this type of history was still way over his head, so much so that Adrian had to ask someone for help. Not that asking for help was a bad thing, but he was asking the ice witch herself; Carla. She was part of the Sennen Coven, so she would have to help him, right? He was in the same coven as her? Fortunately, that was the case, she was more than glad to help him out in the history department. He owed her big time.

“Thanks again, Carla.” Adrian sighed.

“Hey, what are family members for?” She smiled and opened his notebook. “You take such amazing notes, how are you still flunking history?”

“Mostly because this still goes over my head.” Adrian blushed a little. “And the fact that the House of Dragon is vague and…I seriously don’t know what I’m doing.”

This was going to take some time. No big deal, Carla had to help Claude with alchemy a few times and once she had to stay in his dorm for a full day because of it. But history and alchemy were two separate things and history was easier than the other! Still, Adrian did have a point about the Dragon group; they did have a vague history and they were called the Black Sheep of the coven due to their roles in…certain events. Still, their head gave permission to the teachers to tell their story only to a certain degree and if anyone wanted the full story, they had to ask either a member or someone close to them.

“Okay, Adrian.” Carla bit her pencil. “This is going to be hard to swallow, but you have to promise me whatever is said here will _not_ be repeated. I don’t want you to get killed because you brought up a Dragon’s past.”

“I promise, what exactly happened?”

“The House of Dragon, well…starting with the name; see…their official name means ‘House of Dracul’ and if you know your Romanian you know Dracul means Dragon or Devil.” She started off.

“Wait…Are you saying that the Dragon coven’s lineage goes back to Dracula himself? As in Vlad the Impaler Dracula!?”

Oh boy, this going to be to be one hell of a lesson. “Well, yes, but it’s not exactly what you think and-”

“This could change a lot of history books!”

Felix was right, this boy was too excitable for his own good. Carla can see this idiot dangling from the astrology tower window right now

*****

Study sessions went by easily, it took a while to get him to come back down to earth but she managed to get him caught up in the course. Reviewing also went by without a problem, he was able to whip through her trivia questions without so much as a stutter. Even now, she was treating him to some sweets and to hang out with one her friends – a dragon member. She had nothing to worry about, Adrian promised that he wouldn’t repeat the study session around them. There was literally nothing to worry about.

How she jinxed herself by thinking that.

“Playing tutor again, are we Carla?” Adela asked.

Carla chuckled, “For history, everything went well and I didn’t have to camp out in my student’s room this time.”

The group laughed, and Adrian decided it was the perfect time to talk.

“She was telling me about your coven’s history.” He smiled. “Seriously, you guys should tell someone about being traced back to Dracula! Could you imagine how much of a historic breakthrough this could be?”

He did it. He opened his damn mouth despite promising. Carla covered his mouth and looked to the others, “I didn’t tell him about _that_ event, don’t worry. Only how the coven formed, who the first leader was, and that the family just happened to serve under the Tepes family.”

He pushed her off. “Wait, what event? What happened?”

Adela stared into his soul. “Afraid that isn’t any of your concern, Adrian.”

“Please just tell me, it can’t be _that_ bad can it? I know some covens have skeletons in their covens that only the head is allowed to share but…surely what your family did isn’t so bad right?”

“Sheesh, Felix was right about you living in a rose-tinted glasses world.” Adela shook her head. “Trust me, the skeletons in our closet is enough to fill a mausoleum or two.”

“Perhaps even a potter’s field.” Carla sighed.

“Okay, now I know you two are being dramatic.”

Didn’t he learn anything from the Dupont fiasco? Carla and Adela looked at each other in silent conversation before turning back to him.

“Fine, you really want to know?” Adela asked. “Our coven was responsible for providing Dracula some of the night hordes in the Wallachian Massacre.”

“…Isn’t that event just a game?” And that was the final nail in his coffin.

“Okay, Adela…if you promise not to hang him outside the astrology tower. You can have your way with this sweet oblivious idiot.”

“Deal.”

Adrian paled and started running, Adela hot on his heels. Okay, the stories about witches hiding their past in writing was true! And now he was going to pay the full price of doubting those.

*****

Peace and quiet. Kagami was taking Marinette out to a movie, the Quantic kids were off practicing their new abilities, Aurore was with Bridgette, Marc and Nathaniel were working on their comic, Chloe and Sabrina were off doing hell knows what, and Tori was most likely with Luka somewhere. He can finally have this day to breath and enjoy a book or two, a day to finally be by himself and just relax. The weather was perfect, and there was nothing better than sitting in the shade with a lovely breeze brushing over him, and enjoying a Danish while reading a mystery novel. Truly days like this were blessed.

“Felix! Felix help!”

Unless of course it was ruined when an idiot cousin is screaming your name at the top of his lungs.

“So much for a quiet afternoon.” He watched as Adrian hid behind him. “What trouble did you get yourself into this time?”

“ADRIAN AGRESTE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

Felix turned to the owner of the voice. “Adela, daughter of Dragomir – the head of the House of Dragon.”

“Oh hell!” Adrian paled even more (was that possible?) “Felix, please! I don’t want to die!”

“What did the sheltered idiot do this time, Adela?” Felix ignored his cousin’s plight.

“Carla was helping him with my family’s history, he wanted to know more, I told him that we were responsible for a certain event in history, he had the gall to say-”

“Hold your breath, I think I can figure out the rest.” Felix turned to his cousin. “Adrian, say you’re sorry.”

“Sorry?” Adrian choked out.

“Good.” He stood up and grabbed him by the arm. “Adela, you can have my Danish. I’ll take care of sheltered boy here.”

Just another day at Collinswood; students who can’t figure out when to keep his or her mouth shut. Of course, in this case, it was because a student was pushy in wanting to know answers and then nearly die from learning them. There was a reason that coven heads and their heirs were super strict in what the schools could teach in history classes; everyone had their skeletons and the Dragons were no exception to the rule. They were the ones who introduced the world to black magic. They were the ones who put so many innocents at risk. They were the ones who had the most bloodshed. It was not a pretty past and it was one of many reasons why they’re the last coven to take anyone in. They only take people who have nowhere else to turn due to a foul up, they didn’t want to recite their history to a normal joe and be met with backlash – they hear it enough from the other covens as is.

But, even with a dark history, they were still family to the others. And because they were still family, they would help those who were suffering. After all, they did provide Carla the means to perform Carla Chat live and to drag that little Ladyblogger through the coals, they provided the means to protect their school from a cult claim. And they sure as hell would provide the means to bring that Lila girl down. Adela was working on a curse for her after all, she just had to get a few kinks out before the fun could truly begin.

For now, she may as well enjoy the Danish and enjoy the new ice sculpture that was in the courtyard. Strange enough, the ice sculpture resembled that famous model Adrian Agreste! What a pure coincidence, Felix always outdoes himself when it comes to the art of ice sculpting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's time to sit down and listen to the History Panda!
> 
> Wallachia: founded in 1330. Historical and geographical region of Romania. It is situated north of the Lower Danube and south of the Southern Carpathians. So yeah. Wallachia was a real place from 1330-1859.
> 
> Dracula: Vlad the Impaler, born in 1431 in Transylvania into a noble family. His father was called Dracul meaning Dragon or Devil in Romanian because he belonged to the Order of the Dragon. Dracula means "Son of Dracul" in Romanian. Obviously, there's more to this history but I'm not going to delve deeper. I'll answer what I can.
> 
> Potter's Field: A mass grave for the unknown, unclaimed, or indigent people. Or poor people if you didn't have the money to have a proper burial.
> 
> Night Hordes: Okay, out of all the history references in here. This one IS in fact, a Castlevania Reference
> 
> Name Meaning:
> 
> Dragomir: derived from the Slavic element Dragu meaning "Precious" combined with Miru meaning "Peace, World"


	15. Surprise and Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Stalemate from the Death Note Musical
> 
> So this is kinda a song chapter? kinda?

This was going to be perfect! Then again, of course it was, it was her idea after all. She remembered Tori saying they needed a new place to meet and what better way to do that and kill a few birds with one stone than this! A shop and a café in one setting! The building was big enough for them to move around and plan, and since Chloe was the owner of it, no one would even think twice about a group of kids hanging out in an empty store. She was the mayor’s daughter and anything she wanted she got, including a spot for her friends to hang out after school.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Sabrina was jumping with glee. “Oh, Marinette is going to be so surprised!”

“Not just her.” Chloe took her upstairs where some boxes were. “When we get these desks set up, it’s going to be a studio for her designs as well as a place for Marc and Nathaniel to work on their comic!”

Sabrina nodded in approval and picked up a box. “Sempler?” she read off. “You got Nathaniel paints?”

“Of course, I did, what kind of person would I be if I didn’t get him the best of the best paints?” She took a few of those boxes’ downstairs. “And that’s not all, see that part there?” She pointed to the building attached. “While this main building is the boutique and headquarters, that is going to be a little café. Now stop standing there gawking and grab a pencil, I need you to write some things down for the murals.”

Sabrina nodded and did so. Each part of the room had its own hero; the dressing rooms were gendered: men got Chat Noir, Kid Mime, Quicksilver, and the Hooded Assassin, while the ladies had Ladybug, Madame Grey, Queen Bee, and Melody. Some of the racks would have smaller portraits of the heroes but the biggest show stopper would be the one behind the checkout counter at the front; all of the heroes standing side by side welcoming guests and wishing a good day at the same time. There was enough room to add on anyone new that might be a permanent member.   
With a smile, Chloe opened the boxes and gently set out the paints. She had texted Nathaniel to come by and work on the paintings (she had some artistic ability, but it was mostly in the form of body arts. Dance, karate, etc.)

“What is all this?” Nathaniel asked, looking around the building.

“Do you like it? It’s a front for our team to meet up during patrol nights!” Chloe cheered. “We’re going to feature Marinette’s designs here and kick start her fashion career in the same breath too! Genius isn’t it?”

“A front for our team.” Nathaniel repeated. “What are we? The local mafia?”

“Very funny. Now, come on, grab the pains you need for Chat Noir and let’s go! They’re on the counter.”

Of course, both he and her had their differences in art. Chloe gave a basic sketch of what she wanted Chat Noir to look like; suave and leaning on his baton with his flirty smile. It was something Nathaniel could work with, but he made the smile a mix of flirt and mischievousness, added in the cat body language to show that Chat was being a playful kitten. Color wise, it was a mess.

“Nathaniel, why that black?”

“It smells like cherries, Chloe.”

That got both girls to quickly move over and inhale the sweet scent of cherries, it took a while to shoo them away for him to continue working. A bit of iridescence to the eyes and the bell around his neck.

“Put glitter on that bell too!”

“He doesn’t need glitter!”

“Just glitter something!”

“I’ll glitter the damn ring, happy?”

“Augh fine!”

It was going to be a long afternoon between the three.

As this was going on; over at Collinswood, the cat in question was getting ready for his class sparring. He and some of the rest of the team had to make up a course or two by taking part in the sparring ring to make up for the grade; his opponent was a student named Joe Dupont, son of the coven head of the Fleur family, they were nature based but this kid in particular was Earth based. With a breath of air, he walked over to his opponent and held his hand out to him.

“Hey Joe? Good luck out there.” He smiled

Joe just looked at Adrian and crossed his arms. “I’m having a hard time believing that smile of yours, Agreste.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Look sunshine, I’ve seen how you are with Ladybug, it’s clear you think danger is a joke and that won’t fly here. We’re a family here, and that means we stick up for each other no matter what, and what you did was not very heroic.”

“What the hell? That’s not true, I take my job as a hero seriously!”

“Then prove it to me, here and now, show me how serious you are when faced with someone equally as powerful as you.”

Adrian glared after Joe as the lavender haired boy walked to his side of the arena, his light green eyes burning with anger and passion. He was serious about his job as a hero, and he knew Ladybug’s identity, he knew that Ladybug was dating his cousin, he knew he would have to move on. But a small crush is that, just a crush. He wasn’t low enough to go after his cousin’s girlfriend!

**“I wonder if this guy’s for real.**   
**I wonder is he who he claims to be**   
**And if he isn’t what’s the deal?**   
**Why would he make a point of telling me?”**

Joe stared at Adrian from across the arena. Strange, the blond wasn’t reacting to his remarks, perhaps Adrian was telling the truth about taking the role of Chat Noir seriously and that he probably had given up on Ladybug. Maybe he finally respected the girl? No, that would be too good to be true.

**“He doesn’t rattle easily**   
**He’s such a calm and cool collected guy**   
**And if he pines while he’s with me**   
**Like it or not I have his alibi.”**

Adrian came in hot with a hurricane storm that Joe barely dodged with a wall of stone. This boy was true to his form in his style on the battleground when fighting akumas, brash and without a thought. It was clear that sunshine was all brawns and no brains. Still, it was behavior like that is why Ladybug and Assassin were always sent flying at times they were too busy watching over the wellbeing of this cat!

Once the windstorm died down, Joe took hold of an alexandrite in his right hand and blended with the shadows before appearing before Adrian, with a grin of his own he shot his left hand to trap Adrian in a prison of vines. _Come on, show me you can help yourself out a situation. Show me you’re not an incompetent ally to Ladybug._

Wish and you shall receive. Adrian gripped hold on the vines and shouted a fire spell to burn them in place before moving to the other side of the arena to keep space between them, he had to think about this carefully.

**“He’s waiting for my first mistake**   
**So I’ll wait also, but more patiently.”**

Sunshine did have brains under those muscles, Joe had to commend Adrian for putting a distance, but even then, that won’t save pretty boy. He just flicked his wrists to cause an earthquake, knocking Adrian off his feet and struggle to get himself together, _don’t falter now Adrian, you’re starting to do well here._

**“Our little new atomic age**   
**Eyeball to eyeball we’ll see who blinks first.”**

Joe smirked at Adrian as he fell, grasping his bag as he looked down on him. “C’mon, get up sunshine, or did playing docile too long with that liar make you weak.” He taunted as he used his rose quartz spell.

“Rosa Vineyard!”

Adrian barely had time to register what was happening before he was ensnared by the vines and lifted up into the air. He struggled and kicked to get himself back to freedom. He watched in horror as a teacher stood and was about to announce the winner, he didn’t know what happened next all he remembered was yelling out one word before his world went black.

“Cataclysm!”

*****

Adrian woke up and everything was blurred. There were voices but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on them, he wanted to get an idea of his surroundings first; where was he? He was in his dorm; he was in his bed and there was a stuffed animal by his head and a stinky kwami on the bedside table. What could he see? Faces. Scared and worried faces from his friends.

“Chloe?” he called quietly.

“Oh, thank god!” the girl, Chloe hugged him gently. “You had everyone worried you jerk! What happened at sparring!? I leave you alone for one hour to fix your grade in astrology and you…You jerk!”

“Sister, please.” A new voice spoke. Adrian looked over; it was that lavender haired boy. Who was he? Was he a friend? Whoever he was, he knew Chloe.

“I know you’re worried about your friend but having a meltdown isn’t going to help him any.” The boy looked at Adrian. “Are you alright, sunshine?”

Sunshine?

“Who are you?” Adrian muttered. “Why did you call me sunshine?”

“I was your sparring partner, Joe Dupont, a pleasure to meet you.”

Everything came crashing down and Adrian struggled to sit up, his actions caused two of his other friends – Tori and Claude to hold him back down and warning him not to move and that he was too injured. Injured? Injured how? He didn’t care!

“Adrian, please.” Tori said gently. “I know Joey can be brash, but…please, you’ve used Cataclysm outside the suit. You’re in no position to start anything.”

He did what? But…Plagg told him not to, did he seriously break that rule?

“But Paris needs Chat Noir.” He weakly said.

His kwami flew from his spot and stretched a little. “And Adrian needs to rest, Paris still has Queen Bee and Madame Grey one of those two can substitute for Chat Noir.”

Great, so he was bed ridden for however long. Adrian huffed and laid back down, pulling the stuffed puppy beside him and pouted into it. Joe sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked over at Adrian.

“If it’s anything worth noting, you…definitely held your own there.”

“Plagg said I need rest, please go.”

Joe shrugged and stood up. “We’ll bring your homework then. Get well soon, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the start of Adrian's growth arc begin!
> 
> Joe belongs to a friend who has been giving me a lot of fuel and ideas as of late. He's also the reason for the change in tags, that's all I'm going to say


	16. Musical Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: Karaoke and Beating Some Sense Into Adrian

There is one lesson that everyone had to learn eventually; take the music teacher’s word at face value. When Bardon said that the school would be getting its own karaoke room for students to hang out or to practice their creation charms there, he was serious. Most everyone thought he was joking because…well, who would think about putting a karaoke room inside a school! Okay, no, with Collinswood they definitely had the space needed to add on to the building if needed but this was still a rather huge surprise for everyone. But it was a good surprise, so everything turned out okay.

Which was exactly why Team Miraculous and Team Quantic rented it out for today, not only to work on creation charms but also to just have a breather. After facing akumas left and right, classwork, patrolling, and of course Chloe’s little surprise for the team, they could use a night to do a group activity. And it was this night is where Tori was bringing his friend. Joe had been a great friend back in the states, they would always meet up online due to one living in Minnesota and the other in Ohio and catch each other up to speed. When the day came for him to fly out to Paris, Joe was right there at the airport with a little farewell sign, it was hard to keep up with him due to the dreaded time zones but that’s what emailing and texting was for; if someone was unavailable they could answer when they got up. Then the day came when he found out his friend was transferred to the Collinswood in Paris, they had an easier time in their online meet ups and of course after he got his friends to transfer with him…okay it was weird meeting your internet buddy in real life, despite being given recent pictures it was just a shock. They made it up with sparring (and Tori won’t lie, he was upset that he got bested by a lunar user as well as the future head of a different coven. His pride was hurt that day, and his friend was just laughing his ass off). But that was all in the past now, today was introducing his friend to his huge group, he just had to get Joe out of his turtle state first.

“Come on, you met them already when Adrian cataclysmed himself.” Tori said, looking at the turtle in his hands.

“Technically, I didn’t.” the turtle replied. “I was only there because I had to help carry Adrian into the infirmary and then your friends showed up.”

“So what? I told you everything about Chloe, Sabrina, Marinette and the rest of my friends from Francoise Dupont. You still have an idea of who people are.”

“Yeah, but you’re also friends with Arandale’s Ice King Felix, and that boy is impossible to read.”

“Elsa’s evil brother is also my brother; you know this right?” Tori sighed. “Look, just give these guys a chance please? I promise they’ll love you.”

Joe said nothing after that. Tori sighed and walked into the karaoke room to find his friends sitting in the lounge and talking about the latest game he suckered them into; Kingdom Hearts. He could hear the heartbreak from a mile away, that game series enjoyed sucker punching people right in the chest at times and yet people enjoyed the crazy adventures that Sora went on. Smiling, Tori went over to the group and sat among them staying quiet as they talk about what levels they were on, who their favorites were, etc. Once he got the information he needed, he would drop a lovely bomb on them, a new title to try after Kingdom Hearts.

“Okay! So aside from the terrible card system, Chain of Memories is pretty good.” Chloe started. “It was actually cool seeing both sides of the story of Sora and Riku and oh my god you guys, turning into Riku’s dark side is always amazing to see!”

“Just wait until you play II, you get to see Sora’s shadow form if you keep using Drive.” Felix chuckled. “I actually got an achievement for using that form over thirteen times.”

“Sora gets a dark side too?!” Chloe’s eyes shimmered a bit. “That is the best news I’ve heard.”

“If you want to play as Riku and Sora together, Dream Drop Distance is the way to go.” Tori chimed. “You get cute little dream eaters, visit new and old worlds, get a lovely cameo from The World Ends with You, and of course you get to kick the holy hell out of Braig, Xehanort, and Xemnas all together.”

“Okay who the hell is Braig?” Felix demanded.

“You might know him as Xigbar.” Joe said, finally out of turtle form. “You…learn his real name in Birth by Sleep, and you also get to see what happens to his eye.” He added quietly. “Let’s just say it’s under lockdown.”

“Ok who are you?” Chloe asked confusion in her eyes “Tori, is this the guy who you talked about, Jay or something?”

“Oh, uhm, its Joe actually” the Lavender haired boy states, holding his arm showing the rose gold lilac sprig with purple gem on his left shoulder, his hooded sweatshirt embroidered with lilacs and hyacinths at the hem, a small pouch hanging off his belt, and his sapphire blue eyes framed by red framed glasses, looking far different from the loud bravado he showed in the ring, “Joe Dupont, future head of the Fleur coven”

“And with introductions out of the way, I have a game for everyone to try out after you complete the Kingdom Hearts series! It comes out in eight days so I know it’s going to be fun trying it for the first time.”

“And what game is that, Tori?” Claude asked.

“Little Misfortune.” Tori smiled. “Same people who did Fran Bow.”

That definitely got an uproar. Oh, it seemed they remembered how dark that one was, well it wasn’t like Misfortune was any better with a good heavy show of alcoholic parents and possibly a child dying. He smiled as Felix was giving him the famous icy death stare, he was definitely going to die and he was going to do so with a grin on his face. Sensing the tension between the two boys, Marinette immediately spoke up, she was not going to deal with any negative emotions today. She didn’t care if Collinswood was protected by various charms, she was not going to sit and watch as akumas keep trying to fly into the barrier.

“Oh! Chloe, didn’t you say you were going to kick the party off when Tori arrived?” she asked.

The mood shifted and Chloe skipped up to the stage. “Okay! This song goes to all the cute couples here in our school!” her blue eyes glowed a bright sky color as the song began.

**“Take me now, baby, here I am**  
**Hold me close, try and understand**  
**Desire is hunger, is the fire I breathe**  
**Love is a banquet on which we feed”**

Tori found himself sitting on a lounger in a cruise stateroom, his boyfriend Luka was in a bathrobe and enjoying the ocean breeze on the verandah while holding a cocktail in a free hand. He turned and smiled at Tori before reaching his hand out for him to which Tori accepted and stepped out into the breezy day. No more was the t-shirt and jeans, he was now in a night dress with a transparent robe, the beautiful sunrise graced them as they turned to face each other before locking lips.

**“Come on now, try and understand**  
**The way I feel under your command**  
**Take my hand, as the sun descends**  
**They can’t hurt you now**  
**Can’t hurt you now**  
**Can’t hurt you now”**

Marinette saw herself with Felix and Kagami, they were in a cozy beachside cabin; letting the gentle waves be their song as Felix held her close and gave a twirl before handing her off to Kagami.

**“Because the night belongs to lovers**  
**Because the night belongs to us**  
**Because the night belongs to lovers**  
**Because the night belongs to us”**

The scene shifts to Joe and Adrian, both of them in an empty field under a starry sky, on the back of a truck, a blanket under them, Adrian wrapped in Joe’s jacket as a meteor begins to flow down, a star going into Adrian’s cupped hand, as trees sprouted out, changing the scene to the entrance of an old mansion, the sky still bathed in night as the scene fades on Joe and Adrian’s lips meeting.

When the instrumental hit, everyone was pulled from their fantasy everyone was blushing so hard right now. Chloe had picked this song for a reason and her wicked little smile showed why. She found herself enjoying every little second of her friends being a flustered mess. Felix was giving a hard glare while trying to calm his blushing face, he was definitely going to get Chloe back for this.

 *****  
  
Aside from the blushing mess that Chloe had made him, it did give Joe a nudge to visit the sunshine child that was still recovering from the cataclysm attack and it also gave him the nudge to put his mind at ease. He was _not_ falling for sunshine, he barely even knew him except that; he was a Sennen member, he was reckless, and he was going to get a good ass kicking when he got out of bedrest.

Taking a breath of air, he knocked on the door to alert his presence before walking in. Adrian looked up at him before turning back to the book he was reading, ignoring Joe even as he moved to sit at his side.

“Hey Sunshine, how are you holding up?” Joe asked.

“I’m bored out of my mind!” Adrian complained. “I’ve done nothing except sleep, watch Netflix, read, or play handheld video games.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t used cataclysm outside the suit!” Joe scolded. “Which reminds me, knowing that it was dangerous to use said cataclysm, why did you still cast it?”

Adrian just closed his book. “Why does it matter, you’re going to use my answer against me when you visit again.”

“It matters because we’re still family, and family help each other out, so I’ll ask again; why did you do it?”

“You told me to prove that I can handle myself in battle, and cataclysm was the only way I knew how. It helped out during my time with ladybug out during battles!”

“Newsflash Sunshine! This isn’t a battle! Do you know what kind of strain that has your body? Your psyche? You could have killed yourself out there! All it did was show me and whoever was watching that you don’t even care about the craft, and that to you, it’s all just a game, those actions disgraced your family – your coven.”

“Not to mention it showed how desperate you were in wanting to win.” Plagg scolded.

“What the- Plagg!” Adrian groaned. “I was not desperate!”

“If you weren’t desperate then what was that out there?” Plagg challenged.

“Something completely different!” Adrian tried to retort

“How so kid? You saw that you were going to lose and you let that obsession to win take over your common sense! It’s the Glaciator incident all over again!”

“It is not!”

Joe looked concerned. “Plagg, what was the Glaciator incident?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Plagg started. “Except that my kitten here was willing to let Paris freeze because Ladybug turned him down on a supposed date night.”

Joe just face palmed at that; this sunshine idiot had a lot to learn about not only the craft but how to respect the wishes of not only his teammate but also his family members.

“I’m just going to let you rest now, Adrian.” Joe said softly. “Just try to recover before Halloween, it’s a special time for us.”

“But Halloween isn’t for another month? Tomorrow is October first?”

“Every day is Halloween in October,” he smiled. “Get well soon, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idiot has a lot to learn
> 
> FAQ: Why is Mari's part short in the song? Look, I know my tags say this is an evolving story, but I am NOT ready to change this to M just because I want something...sensual to go with Chloe's song. It was hard to hold myself back with Tori and Luka


	17. Halloween Pt. 1: First Day Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HALLOWEEN!

It was a rare day that Marinette went home to spend the night, but she had her reasons for doing so; one was because she missed her parents and wanted to spend time with them, and two so she could get up early enough to make pumpkin flavored treats for her friends. She got up around the same time as her father to get everything made so that meant extra time in being around them.

“I’m so glad that Collinswood is treating you well.” Tom smiled.

“Yeah! It’s been a crazy two months, but I think with this month being their holiday we might finally get a break from lessons.” She giggled. “Okay, maybe not a break, but at least tests will be on hold.”

“What about your friends? Claude and them? You’ve talked so much about them, when are we going to meet them outside of school?”

Marinette thought for a bit, this month was a leisure month so there wouldn’t be any problem to drag her new crew over to the bakery and hang out. Actually, that just gave her an idea.

“How about during lunch? I’m certain I can get them to leave their dorms for the day.”

“Would this be before or after you make it to your morning class on time?”

She stuck her tongue out at that. “I have a broom, dad.” She reminded. “It wouldn’t take me long to fly to school and back.”

Of course, she remembered everyone else’s mode of transportation; Chloe’s was a bit…out there, it also didn’t help that Sabrina was the one steering it like a gondola. Still, odd flying method or not, as long as it got you places that’s all anyone cared about. (Of course, she had her suspicions that their teacher in water-based magic had a flying scooter.) Shaking her head, she finished packing up the treats she made and her overnight bag before giving her father a hug. Wishing him a good day and that they would see each other this afternoon, she had a long flight ahead of her.

Not like that was a bad thing, the beautiful autumn sunrise was the perfect time to fly back to Collinswood. The cool breeze gracing her as she glided through the air, in a weird sense flying was like second nature to her (probably after being Ladybug for so long), it was comforting at least. It got her to school without worrying about being late, and it gave her a quiet space to relax and not fret about tests or the inevitable akuma attack, up here in the skies she was able to finally breath. Up here in the skies, she was free. Of course, every bird had to land eventually to eat and rest, and in her case; this little robin had to land for school.

Landing with grace, she carried her broom into the school where she was greeted to a warm and familiar sight; Claude was up to his Kid Mime antics again, going up to fellow classmates and putting on a show of a trick or treater. It got a good laugh out of everyone; he was their class clown after all. A further look confirmed that a small handful of students were wearing carnival masks as a way to celebrate Halloween very early, some students were in simple costumes like a red hoodie and devil horns, everyone was saving the elaborate stuff for the actually holiday itself.

“Morning Mari!” Allan greeted her.

“Morning…Shark Allan?” She laughed. “Okay, why a shark today?”

“You’ll see at lunch!” he chuckled. “I got some of the boys to dress up and we’re…well you have to wait till lunch!”

“Funny, I was going to ask if you and the others wanted to come home with me? My dad wanted to meet you guys outside of school.”

Allan thought for a moment. “Can we do our show first?”

“Show first, bakery second.” She agreed.

Well, that was one way to start the morning. Actually, now that she thought about it, it was just another normal day here. The students always had one clever show in the morning and during mealtimes in the dining hall, she remembered her first week in school that a group of girls came kicking the door down to the said dining hall and performed a light show to the song Hey Mickey, complete with cheerleading uniforms, wands to cast various light based spells, and synchronized dances. It was out of the blue that she and her friends were left in a confused daze, according to the headmaster these random shows were their way of either greeting the new students, new coven members, or the rare visiting schools. Everyone liked to be prepared in case one of the three had happened.

Breakfast was a rare quiet moment; most of the antics were done in the main hall so it was easy to pass out her treats to everyone; pumpkin spiced cookies shaped as ghosts with black icing. ‘They’re the spirits of the damned, doomed to be eaten for all eternity!’ Marinette would explain. Lines like that were the fuel needed to give Felix to say his famous line; ‘We have got to start keeping you away from Claude, Mari.’ Ghostly treats; a success. Classes went by with no problem, except during history class where a set of three students just walked in with the Imperial March playing and there stood the said students dressed as Darth Vader and two Stormtroopers, the teacher just lost it and the rest of that hour was study hall. And even then, everyone soon lost it when the Darth Vader student went up to a student (turned out to be Nathaniel) and said ‘Nathaniel, I am your father’ Nathaniel was laughing too hard to even yell the dramatic ‘No!’. No-one was able to get any work done in that class that day. When lunch finally did roll around, Marinette and the others stood by the door and watched as a small group of boys dressed as sharks stood in a circle and locked arms with each other. Someone of the group casted a small tornado spell and they just glided through the dining hall yelling out “SHARKNADO!” once or twice they’d pick the speed to get a good spin on their tornado show, at one point they picked up someone dressed as a cow and yelled “COWNADO!”. Yep. Just another day at Collinswood.

*****

“A Sharknado?” Sabine asked. “That’s a clever Halloween short you performed.”

Adrian was leaning on his crutch. “I would have performed, but I had an accident in Necromancy.”

“Trust me, Adrian.” Joe started. “You didn’t miss much, except for a splitting headache afterwards.”

“I’ll get you some Tylenol. You kids have fun.” Sabine smiled and left the group alone.

Marinette giggled and looked at Joe. “I’m amazed you were a part of the Sharknado, usually you don’t join in group shows like that?”

“Allan forced me!” he pointed to the grinning blond. “He wouldn’t stop begging me to dress up and join.”

“Is that right?” Marinette crossed her arms. “Then Allan just lost his macaron discount.”

“What?!” Allan held onto her. “Mari no, please! I’ll be a good shark!”

Chloe and Sabrina were holding their sides laughing, it eventually got the rest of the room laughing so hard. A group of cackling witches, all that was missing was a cauldron and a king to curse.

“We should play a few rounds of soul caliber.” Tori offered. “Tournament style?”

“Losers have to buy lunch for a week.” Kagami chimed. “Which would mean that Claude and Allan are going to take the first two days.”

“What makes you think we’re going to lose?” Claude challenged.

Kagami smirked. “I never lose, Claude.”

“Except to Adrian.” Marinette pointed out. “You lost to him in fencing.”

“Your call on the match didn’t count, Mari.”

Felix cleared his throat. “If you are done arguing like children, why don’t you stop fighting with words and start fighting with avatars. Besides.” He glared at Tori. “I have a bone to pick with Mr. Horror Game Enthusiast and Life Ruiner here!”

Tori just flipped him off. “Not my fault that Alice: Madness Returns fucked you over _that_ badly.” He smirked.

“I am throwing you and Sophitia out of the ring, Shai!”

“Bring it, Agreste!”

“I call Zasalmel!” Joe chimed. “Say goodbye to your armor, Tori!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Happy Friday 13th everyone! Remember, Jason is coming tonight so be sure to leave your machetes and marshmallows out for him
> 
> And Remember kids: STAY OUT OF CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE


	18. Collinswood vs. Francoise Dupont Round 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun morning to work on :D

It didn’t happen often, but when it did the students of Francoise Dupont were on the edge of their seats in excitement. Their school was invited to visit an exclusive school – usually high-class academies and get to study under them for a few months! Everyone was huddled close together as their teacher came in with the envelope, this was it, they were going to learn the name of their host school! While the students were excited to hear the name of their school, Ms. Bustier was a little hesitant in reading the name; it was Collinswood, she remembered their last time over there and it led to one of her students being akumatized! She was scared in letting that happen again, but the school did claim that they take care of their own so there might be the chance that an akuma won’t harm her classmates again. She could do this, she trusted that this school would set a perfect example to her class.

“Okay students, settle down now.” She called out. “I hope everyone is packed in advance because we’ll be leaving right after lunch today!” she smiled at their cheers and choruses of ‘Yes!’ “The buses will be taking us to Collinswood as that will be our host school this year!”

And the cheers died out. Juleka and Rose gave each other a slight nervous look; they knew this was going to be disaster waiting to happen. Last time Alya got riled up because she decided to butt heads with one of the Collinswood kids and that led to her becoming Inferno. She may be quiet now, but they both knew with her hotheaded temper she was going to explode again (even if Hawkmoth won’t be inside the school, they still didn’t want her picking fights with anyone).

“Ms. Bustier!” Rose called. “Is it really a good idea for us to go?”

“Quite certain, Mr. Damocles had talked with the headmaster of Collinswood and assured us that nothing bad will happen, that they will welcome us with open arms and make us all feel welcome.”

“But Alya got akumatized there!” Lila cried. “What if one of us gets cursed next!”

“Lila, I assure you, nothing will happen to this class while I’m here. No-one is going to be cursed at Collinswood, I won’t let it happen”

There was a disturbance in the force. Tori wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt something in his heart that something was going to head south. He shook his head, whatever it was, he would have to deal with it when the time came. Right now, he was working on a risky creation spell and the last thing he needed was to lose focus and end up like Adrian. In front of him was a Vulpix card, and he was determined to make this Pokemon a reality, it was possible but a lot of energy was going to be needed for this spell, one wrong move and not only will the spell not work but he would be knocking on death’s door.

His grey eyes started glowing. “Animari.” He called.

The card moved and started to bulge, Tori chanted Animari again and placed more energy into it. Little by little the monster slowly crawled out of the card and stepped into the world of the living. The fox Pokemon was here in the flesh! And all that he had to pay for was half of the breath he had. Short of breath, no big deal, he got Kindle by his side and with a successful spell nonetheless! The gods were smiling upon him today for sure!

“Ah! Tori, just the person I wanted to see” Joe walked in. “We need to go – Oh my god!” his eyes lit up at the sight of Kindle. “Oh, my goodness, aren’t you a cutie, oh yes you are!” he fluffed up the fur of fox Pokemon. “Oh Tori, you have to make me a Mimikyu next!”

“I’m already short of breath just from bringing Kindle to life!” Tori pouted. “Stop trying to kill me.”

“Wait…Tori, we have the goddess of creation at our school! We can ask Tikki to make our Pokemon partners real!”

“We can ask her and Mari later, now what were you going to say? We need to go where?”

“Oh right! Almost forgot, Headmaster Collins needs to talk with us; You, Adela, and I. Something about a school hosting program?”

“Right then, we shouldn’t keep him waiting then.”

*****

“Welcome back student of Francois Dupont.” Irena greeted. “My name is Irena and I teach the Frost class here at Collinswood, your guides will be here shortly.”

“Thank you, Miss Irena.” Caline smiled. “We’re so honored that your school’s allowing us to stay for a spell.” She giggled at her own joke.

Irena had to fight back the urge to roll her eyes. “Of course, Ms. Bustier, we wouldn’t dream of denying your school’s enrichment programs over minor things. And I hope I speak for everyone when I say, we will try to do anything to make you and your school feel welcomed here.”

Alya raised her hand, “Miss Irena, can I ask something? What’s up with the portraits over there?” She pointed to the six hanging on the side.

“Those portraits are of the first head of a coven and their next in line.” Tori answered as he stepped into view. “This lovely maiden here, is Demeter, you may know her as the Goddess of Harvest.” He nodded to the middle two pictures; one was of the Greek Goddess herself, and the other portrait was of a lavender haired boy. “Demeter was the first to have branched from the Sennen Coven during the Ptolemy period and returned to Greece where she started the Fleur Family. The boy’s portrait is…well, why don’t I let him introduce himself instead.” He took a step to the side.

Joe walked up and bowed at the waist to the Dupont kids, “Good afternoon, my name is Joe Dupont, no relation to your school, the next head of the Fleur Family. Of course, you know Tori, he’s the next head of the Sennen Coven. Over on my left is the next head of the House of Dragon; Adela Crina.”

The girl gave a curtsy in response. “Pleasure to meet everyone. Now, before we begin our tour and guide you to your new rooms does anyone have any questions for us?”

Lila sneered and raised her hand. “I do!” of course she did. “Why does the head of your family look like Dracula? I mean, I assume the man’s portrait besides you is like your father or something?”

Adela took a breath and sigh. “Clearly you are in desperate need of a history lesson, where did Tori lose you exactly? Because he said the Fleur Family game from the era of Cleopatra and Alexander the Great, in 14xx both Sennen and Fleur were called to Wallachia to serve under Lord Tepes in battle. Lord Tepes, would be the man whose portrait is next to mine and the same man my family served.” She replied with an icy tone. “And yes, Lord Tepes was the inspiration of the famous vampire himself.”

Sensing the tension in the air, Joe cleared his throat and brought everyone’s attention back to him. “Well, that’s that I suppose, let’s begin our tour and get you settled. Everyone, follow us now.”

The gods were clearly testing their patience. In the middle of explaining where certain classes were and what the guidelines were, that little Italian just won’t shut up, it actually got to the point of Adela casting a silence charm over everyone just so they could finish the tour and drop them off in their dorms sooner. Said woman looked at Tori with a disgusted look; this was the class he was forced to mingle with for a year? Lord knows she would have jumped ship on week one! The tour ended and everyone was brought to their dorms; they were given their keys and the three heads brought their bags inside to let the students get comfortable. It was a rough trial but they succeeded. Of course, they wouldn’t lie, having them here again was concerning. Their last visit brought the man who owned the schools over for damage control because little Miss Hot Headed Reporter decided to call their school a cult site! However, Headmaster Collins approved of it and they supposed that part of the damage control was to show the positive side of this institute. Very well, if they were to be asked to welcome this school of idiots with open arms, they certainly will.

Well, school of idiots save for a small section of them. Kim and Alix were the first to go up to Juleka and Rose who were still in the midst of unpacking. They knew that those two girls knew more about Collinswood than the rest of their classmates so they figured they’d go to them for survival tips. Their answers were the same; just read the student handbook. Max however, he tried to talk to Nino about Alya, they both knew how she can be and how skewed her pride and judgement was and the last thing anyone needed was to be kicked out of the school because she couldn’t follow the rules of the school.

“I get your concerns, really I do, but I barely can get anytime with her since she’s either hanging with Lila or trying to hound Ladybug down for any and all interviews.” Nino sighed.

“I’m amazed she’s still hanging with Lila after the whole public humiliation.” Max muttered.

“She’s still convinced that Collinswood is in the wrong and that Marinette manipulated them into siding with her.” He looked to his door in a hint of worry. “Listen, think you and I can continue this talk when we’re one hundred percent certain to be alone? I don’t want anything I say to be taken out of context.”

Max nodded in agreement. “We can ask if Marinette and her squad can cover for us?”

“Will that even work?” Nino raised an eyebrow. “Pretty certain she hates us.”

“She’ll accept that we owned up to our mistakes and will be glad we apologized, forgiveness however, will take time.” Max nodded. “We came here one day to apologize and she accepted the apologies, plus we have the standard undetermined amount of time to go up to her group and ask for a favor.”

“Let’s try tomorrow at breakfast.” Nino offered. “Most of our classmates will be too tired to even blink in our direction.”

“Sounds like a plan, see you at the dining hall tomorrow, Nino.”

Nino watched him leave; this was a huge mess indeed. Ever since Lila had entered the picture, the school year had been nothing but strife! His relationship with Alya was straining, he wanted to try and work things out with her but with her brushing off concerns and just hovering over Lila like some deity to be worshiped, he was starting to have his doubts. A part of him was considering asking one of the students here if he could join their ‘coven’, yeah, he may not have any skills in magic but maybe what he needed was some space to clear his head? That would have to wait, right now the plan was; get settled, explore a little in the dormitory halls, have dinner, meet Max at breakfast, apologize to Marinette, and…figure the rest out as time goes on.

Dinner was actually something else! The Dupont kids were greeted to seeing a few students on roller-skates and rushing by table to table, returning to the kitchen where it smelled like heaven! Mouths were watering at the sight of the plates, it looked like a traditional pot roast dinner with a slice of pumpkin pie for dessert and warm cups of apple cider! Irena was the first to approach the group yet again with a bright and cheerful smile.

“Right on time!” she clapped her hands together. “Arthur’s cooking today as well as some of his family members.” She nodded to the kids on skates. “He’s always coming up with new ways to serve dinner.”

Caline was still a bit in shock, even more so after hearing that a student was in charge of cooking. “You have your students cook for others?”

“Naturally, while we do have a chef that works full time, we do encourage students to help when needed. It not only helps strengthen the unity of their families but it also helps them learn how to cook their own meals outside of school. We will always prefer home cooked meals over fast food or frozen meals.”

“And…are we expected to do the same?” Mylene asked.

“While you are here with us, you will be treated as a Collinswood student.” Irena nodded. “You will receive a notice in your dorm on when to report to the kitchen and what your role is.”

“But Miss Irena, I have arthritis! I can’t possibly be expected to do strenuous work!” Lila cried.

“Well, it’s a good thing we keep wraps in the medical wing. I’m certain your teacher won’t mind picking them up for you before you begin class tomorrow?” Irena looked at Caline with hard eyes, her smile never fading.

Caline flinched at the glance and nodded. “O-of course! I would be glad to help in any way I can!”

“Splendid! Now then, go find a seat and dinner will be served shortly.” Irena left the stunned class and went back to the teachers’ table.

The class was just frozen, the first two that made their move was Juleka and Rose as they made their way through the hall and went up to Marinette’s table. They were having a 3DS party at their table and the group seemed larger than the last time they met, which was predictable. Marinette was that one friend that went around adopting everyone into the friend group, it was to be expected. What wasn’t expected, however, was seeing these tiny little creatures sitting on the table and eating things like cookies, peppermint, and smelly cheese, those tiny things as well as the two Pokemon sitting on the benches. A Vulpix and a Mimikyu. It appeared that a lot had happened since Open House back in August.

“Juleka, look at the little red thing eating a cookie.” Rose giggled. “It’s so cute!”

“Marinette, what exactly are these?” Juleka asked.

“No idea, they’ve been flying around the school for a while and the teachers just told us to roll with it.” Marinette shrugged. “They’re fun to be around though.”

“Okay, and what about the two Pokemon?”

“Tori brought to life Vulpix; he was testing out the limits of a creation spell. And…I brought to life Mimikyu for Joe.”

Joe looked up and smiled. “Well…Mimikyu is the best Pikachu clone.”

“Do they have names?” Rose asked as she was petting the Vulpix. “They are so cute, your tiny bug friends and Pokemon! Can we have them pose for Kitty Section’s album art?”

Tori shrugged. “I don’t mind if you use Kindle, but for some reason…these little guys.” He gently played with Pollen’s antennas. “They don’t show up on film, we tried. Sorry. As for Marluxia, you are going to have to ask Joe as it is his little buddy.”

Rose looked over at him, her eyes were sparkling like diamonds at this point. “Can we? Please?”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt, but no flash!” Joe reminded. “He doesn’t like bright lights.”

“No flash pictures, got it!” Rose giggled.

“On the topic of flashy lifestyles.” Felix spoke up. “You go to school with the gaggle of idiots, any changes since our last encounter?”

Juleka shook her head. “Aside from Kim, Max, and Alix opening their eyes and realizing they’ve been assholes, nothing’s changed. There’s tension every step you take, class rep never got elected since everyone offered Lila up as tribute so now we’re stuck with her representing us, it’s getting close for Rose and I to just drop and transfer elsewhere.”

“Doing so will hurt Dupont even more then the mass migration.” Rose added. “It was starting to suffer after their star students Marinette, Kagami, and Tori left, and then it _really_ started to suffer after Adrian left so if Juleka and I leave then there’s going to be a mass investigation on why so many students transferred out.”

“Safe to say when they realize that the principal is a spineless bastard who doesn’t even stop the bullying as well as seeing how much of a pushover the teacher is for victim blaming that the school will be shut down.” Chloe looked up from her game. “And before you ask, no, I am not getting daddy involved. I’m not wasting my breath in saving a school that got worse the moment that little maggot showed up.”

“We’re not asking you to.” Rose promised. “By the way, Chloe? What game are you playing? I never saw you with a videogame before?”

“Tori suckered everyone into gaming.” She pointed to a grinning Tori. “And I’m playing Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright, it’s so damn hard!”

“If you want an easy game, Chloe.” Joe started up. “I know a beautiful one, you mostly explore a house. No jump scares or anything, just explore and learn the history of the family that lived there.”

She paused her game. “I’m listening.”

“What Remains of Edith Finch.” Joe smiled. “I can get you set up, it’s a beautiful game and has a wonderful subtle story telling!”

“Take me to your dorm, after dinner. I’m so playing that game!”

Tori covered his mouth and started snickering, oh Chloe was going to have a _really_ bad day after playing that. But it would lead to some interesting conversations along the way. And judging by the group’s reaction, everyone wanted in on this as well; and it was impossible to keep his grin from growing.

“Very well, after dinner we’ll all go to my room and play together!” Joe smiled. “It’ll be fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crina derived from the Romanian Crin meaning Lily
> 
> FAQ:
> 
> Why the sudden Pokemon? I was watching Detective Pikachu, and if I had a Pokemon buddy, it would be either Gardevoir or Vulpix...actually it would be both now that I think about it. #LetTeamMiraculousHavePokemon! Also, creation magic was used here, and Tori became Short of Breath. The Lesson: Don't be stupid or selfish with your magic.
> 
> Why are the Kwami out in the open? If you recall, Collinswood found out their existence and swore to keep a secret. They let Plagg and his crew fly around. Now with the Dupont kids, Plagg and them know that Nino and Alya would be trapped; those two can't outright say "Oh my god Ladybug Kwami is here!" otherwise they have to let others know that they were once Carapace and Rena Rouge. So Plagg, Tikki, Sass, and so on can be out without problems. And as the teachers say "Just Roll with it, these little creatures come and go as they please" 
> 
> Identities are safe.  
> Kwamis are said to Come and Go meaning "Ladybug might not even go to this school"   
> Alya is finally forced to keep her mouth shut for once. "Please Ladybug, trust me again! I never told anyone what a kwami was!"


	19. A Stormy Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Flesh (Simon Curtis)

A new day, a new slate to work with. It was the Dupont student’s official first day as part of the Collinswood family, and it was the official start in making things right with an old friend and hopefully get the advice needed to not only survive part of the school year here, but also how to handle his girlfriend. As Max led Nino to the dining hall, the two were greeted to a calming sight; students were working on Halloween decorations. For a brief moment, Nino had almost forgotten that this holiday was important to the magic community, and he was excited to celebrate with them here! The two looked around and settled on a group by the window, they were carving pumpkins, and one of the people with the knife was the person they were looking for.

“Hey Marinette.” Nino greeted.

“Good morning, Nino.” Marinette looked up at him. “You’re up pretty early, breakfast isn’t for another hour.”

“Yeah, I know.” He rubbed his arms nervously. “I actually wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay?”

“Grab a pumpkin and start carving, then you can.” Chloe ordered. “You have no idea how satisfying it is to scoop the seeds out.”

“I never thought you’d be the one to carve pumpkins, Chloe, but you were always full of surprises ever since you and Sabrina made friends with the new kid.”

“Said new kid is sitting right here.” Tori reminded. “Now then, what’s on your mind today, Nino?”

Nino inwardly flinched as he grabbed a knife. “Two things; one is to apologize and admit I was a total jerk.” He stabbed it into the pumpkin. “And also, to ask for advice.”

“Apology accepted, and what’s wrong?” Marinette held up her creation; a bat. “Ta da! A cute little bat!”

“Cute?” Adela repeated. “It looks like it’s going to bite someone’s face off!” She laughed.

Marinette stuck her tongue out. “He’ll bite you and he’ll look adorable doing it.”

Nino smiled at the girls’ little exchange before speaking again. “My problem is…It’s Alya, now before anyone starts singing ‘Trouble in Paradise’ hear me out; see, ever since Lila showed up our relationship has been nothing but stress. Whenever Lila mentions anything about famous people or Ladybug, Alya just eats it up, I keep trying to say stuff like ‘Hey, maybe she’s exaggerating a few details’ or the incident with this school’s open house on August where I warned her not to challenge a Collinswood kid. I told her ‘Look, it’s clear they don’t like us, maybe it’s best we don’t make a scene. We’ll just stay for their show, congratulate the performers, then leave for the night’ I didn’t want her to start any drama.”

“Allow me to stop you for a second.” Felix looked over, lazily playing with a thin carving tool. “I want to make sure I’m understanding correctly; every time you express concern to your girlfriend, she brushes you off, am I correct?”

“Yeah, I care about her still, I do.” Nino sighed. “I was hoping maybe you guys can help out a bit? Love charm maybe? Or something to help?”

“Oh! We know a simpler way, no magic needed.” Allegra said simply. “You just say these simple words to her and then everything will work out well for you, you’ll be able to breath and won’t have to worry about a third party causing a massive strain in your relationship.”

“Are you serious? Well, what are the words?” Nino asked. “Please, tell me!”

“Alright, it’s ‘Alya, I’m breaking up with you, you’re becoming too irrational and I think it’s time we start seeing other people.’ See? Simple.”

“What the – I don’t want to break up with her!”

“You’d rather stay in a toxic relationship?” Kagami challenged. “Nino, from what you told us, it sounds like this girl is too selfish for you. She’s going on thinking that everything is fine, any concerns you bring up to her is brushed away, she’s not listening to the person who is only looking out for her. It takes two to tango, Nino, and it’s clear that Alya is dancing to a solo. I’m sorry, but from where I stand, she’s toxic in every definition of the word. Am I safe to assume you brought up concerns to her about posting about our school being a cult site?”

He flinched. “Actually, I couldn’t get alone time with her then…she was hanging around Lila.”

“And point proven, it seems she care more about Lila than she does you or anyone else.” Kagami stood up and held her pumpkin close. “You don’t have to make a choice right away, but it would be best to do so before you return to Dupont.”

That was definitely not the kind of answer he was expecting, but they all did have a point, the relationship was heading into toxic territory. Still, he wanted to try to give Alya a final chance; a final chance to listen to reason that is and if she wouldn’t try to hear his side out or if she tried shifting the blame once more, then he’d break up with her. As breakfast drew closer and closer, more and more students began to fill into the sweet-smelling dining hall (Oh breakfast was going to be good, they could tell). Nino watched as the Collinswood kids readied their phones or cameras, he remembered when dinner happened last night and the servers did some roller derby thing after serving everyone. The speed was just insane, it made Timebreaker look like a snail (Sorry Alix!). He had a feeling that breakfast was going to be as outlandish as last night.

And he was right. Marc and Nathaniel came running in, said Nathaniel was on Marc’s back in a piggyback style as they ran down the hall.

“Run! Akuma!” Marc cried.

“The Akuma is coming!” Nathaniel yelled

The Dupont kids instantly tensed up before they dove under the tables in clear panic, did the protection charms failed? They watched as the Collinswood kids were videotaping and remaining calm. the teachers didn’t even seem to flinch at all from the cry of panic. Nino was right the first time, it was an over-the-top show, especially since when the ‘akuma’ showed up it was Joe in some weird getup; a dark purple dress with a plunging neckline, Silver feathers around the collar, an ornate sort of helmet with veins semi showing on the left side of his face, and ice white eyes, he was sitting on a throne seemingly made of ice. Nino tilted his head a bit and saw there was someone in the ice throne steering it like a parade float. Upon closer inspection, it was Felix in it, clearly trying to keep the throne from melting with Joe’s body heat, and making sure it could move

“I am the Frost Queen! I am here to ruin the Autumnal Season so only Winter shall remain! You will now bow before me!” Joe’s voice boomed out, in a sort of hammy Tim Curry as Frank-N-Furter type way

“We’re not even one of your Narnian subjects!” Marc cried

“Too bad! I rule every single realm including yours!” Joe gave a comical evil laugh, adding in a few theatrical ice spells, mainly some snow and flurries over the tables that melted away as soon as contact was made.

“NOT SO FAST WICKED QUEEN OF SNOW!” a new voice came.

All eyes were now on the new figure; he had a classic court jester attire in black and white and white face paint with black spades over his eyes like a mask. He did a few fighting moves before posing in a heroic stance on one of Francoise-Dupont’s tables.

“I, Kid Mime, am here to save the day!” he said in an equally hammy hero voice.

The hero and villain ‘fought’ for a bit before retreating into the kitchen where Joe gave a theatrical cry, a purple origami butterfly flew out and Kid Mime grabbed it and turned it back into white with a simple spell. He once more took to the center of the room and bowed for everyone.

“There will be no akuma attacking this school as long as Kid Mime is around! Now, I have hero duties elsewhere, Kid Mime…Away!” And he sprinted back into the kitchen where his friends were just laughing and getting ready for breakfast duty. As breakfast was soon served; which was a simple stack of blueberry pancakes, American biscuits, gravy, bacon, eggs, and fried apples, they would go out still in their costumes and going to each table for pictures by the other students. Joe was smiling a bit as he felt more in his element, he watched Claude and shook his head, something told him that he used the Mind Miraculous and was using his hero form as a costume (he and Ladybug would have to talk to him about that).

Once back in the kitchen, Joe turned to Felix. “Hey Felix, thanks again for helping out with the ice throne.” he smiled.

“Yes well, you wouldn’t stop begging me to help.” Felix gently nudged him. “You definitely put on a good show, I’ll give you that.” He picked up two of the plates and walked out to the hall.

Felix and his blunt ways, that will be one thing that would never change. Not that anyone wanted him to change, they were happy with their Ice King and his warm heart.

*

To say that the Dupont kids were pissed was an understatement, they couldn’t believe that anyone would make a false akuma attack just for theatrics! Didn’t the Collinswood students know how serious they were? How many people were affected by them? How could they just treat these attacks like a joke! Alya wasn’t going to stand for this one bit, she’s been targeted at least three or four times in the past and these students just…augh! She shook her head and took a breath, now wasn’t the time to be upset, she had to bring this up to Ms. Bustier and she could sort this out. An assembly would be held to remind the students that akumas were serious business and not something to be made fun of and what better way to do so than during class? Specifically, the history class that was being held by Agrona, a beautiful Celtic woman.

“Miss Agrona? Ms. Bustier?” Alya called out.

“Yes Alya, what is?” Caline asked.

“I’m sorry to disrupt, but I have some deep concerns about the events this morning?” Alya started out. “The little Akuma show? I think I speak for everyone when I say that it was uncalled for and offensive to those who were affected?”

Agrona just stared. “So, we shouldn’t perform Greek Tragedies like the story of Hercules?” She asked.

“Wait what?” Alya was taken a back. “No…I’m not saying we shouldn’t perform fictional tragedies.”

That got a few giggles in the classroom.

“You think that rock brained dolt is fake?” Joe asked. “Next thing you’ll tell me is that Hawkmoth is a seven-year-old girl named Betty.”

“He is a story though! You’re not seriously telling me someone actually did all that stuff!” Alya defended.

Joe sighed. “Did you forget who started my coven? Demeter, the very same Demeter that is known to you as the Goddess of the Harvest. Mother Nature, if you want to be informal, she’s the real deal as well as the whole pantheon, this sadly includes Zeus and his Demis, who I regret to say, are just as huge of jerks as the electric horndog who just _had_ to hurl his ‘thunderbolt’ into anything that crossed his path!”

“Don’t mention to her about the Wallachian Massacre!” someone cried out. “She’ll just think it’s all a video game!”

“Everyone, settle down.” Agrona spoke out. “Let’s try another one; Perhaps we shouldn’t do war reenactments as they’re offensive to those offended by the war?”

“What? No!” Alya cried. “That’s not what I was getting at!”

“It sure seems like it.” Joe was getting annoyed with her, the vines growing on his desk was proof of that. “With that being said, does this mean you shouldn’t record interviews on that Ladyblog of yours? Or is it different because those make you look good?”

“Everyone please!” Caline spoke out. “I’m certain Alya wasn’t trying to be offensive in her concerns, but I do have to agree that the akuma show was uncalled for as it did throw my students into a panic.”

Agrona nodded. “We are well aware of the panicked reactions, and we are also well aware of your school being an akuma magnet.” She started off calmly. “Caline, I’m going to be straightforward here with you and your students, tragedy is an important aspect of life. You learn from it, you grow from it, and you learn to move forward. We allow the akuma stage shows because they remind us of the pain that Hawkmoth causes and to remind us to never let him get into our heads once we’re out of the safety of the barrier. Denying us of akuma shows or anything you deem ‘offensive’ in nature will not be tolerated here. If you’re _that_ sensitive about these attacks, it might be in your best interest to return to your former school.”

*****

Three students would meet in the arena; either from missing a test or flunking a test. Normally they would be groaning in disapproval but today was different; they got to show the Francoise-Dupont kids how sparring worked here. Aurore came in as Mary Poppins with her parasol, Adrian came sliding in on a sun beam like a skateboard (he’s not supposed to do that, despite healing well), and Sabrina came in from the shadows. It was going to be a show like no other. The teacher gave a rundown of the rules; the last student standing will be declared the winner, no spell was off limits, an automatic victory was granted if the opponent was unable to retaliate, charms to enhance magic was forbidden to use. With a chime of the bell the four were off in their casting.

 **“This’ not the way into my heart, into my head**  
**Into my brain, into none of the above.**  
**This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me**  
**The spark of flames that I seem to love**  
**We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun.”**

Adrien started the show with a wall of flames before turning it into a dangerous whirlwind as he gave a twirl, laughing as his opponents dodged behind the closest stone wall they could hide behind. Aurore poked her head out and was seething, so this little pyromaniac wanted to play rough? Well two could definitely play that game! Unfolding her parasol, she created a gust of wind to push the flames and Adrien into the wall.

 **“Wanna wrestle with me baby**  
**Here’s a sneak little peak**  
**You can dominate the game cause I’m tough**  
**I don’t play around that often,**  
**When I do, I’m a freak.”**

Gliding herself into the air, she did a few twirls with her parasol again; this time she was bringing the storm down onto the pyro user as well as to Sabrina. It was a battle royal after all, and what kind of battle would it be without a hurricane wind! Sabrina kept to the shadows with a concealing spell, she had to switch to a light conceal when she got into the opening which was all she needed as she brought down her own storm; a meteor shower. Aurore was taken by surprised and was knocked to the ground with a hard thud.

Sabrina was now in full view, smiling down as she called on another power of the stars; Ares, the strength of the ram and the rushing feeling of the power of flames. She landed on the ground and caused a crack into the floor.

**“You got me fiendin and I’m ready to blow”**

Full charge at Aurore, however she was frozen in place. She looked behind to see Adrian casting an ice charm onto the ground. A frost trap was her first thought but instead it was just a full-on white out. He brought an ice storm to the ring, making ice shards form here and there and shooting towards his opponents. Sabrina kept dodging and retreating to the shadows as well as casting a wall to shield her, Aurore tried to fight storm with storm but ended up having to retreated behind a wall. Adrian was not letting the storm up.

 **“You put your hand upon my neck**  
**And feel the pulse beat beat beat beat**  
**It’s like a trigger, get me ready to shoot.”**

Adrian readied a lightning spell ready to end the round, by definition the match went to him, however, fate had other plans when a familiar P.A. system rang out in the room; forcing him to cut the storm short and to back off.

_**“Will Ladybug and Allies please report to the courtyard, there is an akuma attack on Paris.”** _

Well, duty called. The students scattered to give their respected heroes an opening to leave without raising any suspicion from the Francoise-Dupont students. Adrian rushed to the back where his miraculous was, as he reached down to grab it another hand landed on top of his, he looked up to see who was trying to take the ring and his mantle from him.

“Sunshine, please trust me, let me take the role of the black cat for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Breaks Discord
> 
> Name Meaning:  
> Agrona: Derived from the old Celtic element Agro meaning "Battle, Slaughter"
> 
> Zeus fucked an elf while raining gold


	20. Akuma Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: There's Always a Tomorrow from Dracula the Musical
> 
> Call Me Master by Blood on the Dancefloor

Adrian looked at Joe in disbelief, let another person take the mantle of the black cat? No way, out of the question! He was chosen as the black cat for a reason, and he had his doubts that the Guardian as well as Ladybug would be too happy to hear that he let someone else take the role of Chat Noir. Family or not, the miraculous wasn’t a toy you could hand to your little cousin to play, he wasn’t going to send Joe out into an akuma fight.

“I’m going to have to deny your request.” Adrian said in a stern voice.

“Adrian, you can barely stand let alone walk! How you managed to survive in the arena alone is surprising to me.” Joe started off. “Not to mention, don’t you think that it’ll be a little suspicious if both you and Sabrina are missing during an akuma fight?” he reached for the ring once more.

Adrian scowled a little bit. “You know how dangerous these fights are! I can’t stand by and risk losing another family member!”

Joe was taken aback by this; he gently laid a hand on Adrian’s shoulder. “Sunshine, I know it’s hard, especially with what Felix told me about your mother, but someone has to do this. I already talked with Mari and Tori about it, I’m not going to be a temp like Rena Rouge was, I’m more or less just a backup, but I need you to trust me Adrian.” He gave a soft squeeze. “I promise you, I’ll come back in one piece.”

Adrian hesitantly held the ring out to him. “Fine, but if you don’t, I swear I’m going to come over to the land of the dead and beat your ass for not keeping your word.”

“Good thing I’m a man of my word then,” Joe smiled and slid the ring on. “Plagg, claws out!”

The ring turned black and he moved his hand over his eyes as Plagg flew in. With that, the mask formed on Joe’s eyes, now amber with yellow sclera as he messed his hair up, turning it black with a white underside and added cat ears on top. He does the beckoning movement with his hands as his gloves formed, opening his hand for the claws as his coat and suit forms around him. His tail and staff are last as he turned around to let them form, he did a pose.

Adrian scoffed, “No one likes a show off.”

“Says the kitty who puns in the middle of battle.” The newly made cat hero smirked at the other before heading off to meet up with his allies.

*****

“I could use some help here!” The Hooded Assassin yelled.

Turned out Hawkmoth was getting bolder with his akumas, today’s victim was some thief who got a little too greedy for his own good. That got the villain of the day to become the King of Thieves complete with a red cloak and a red scarf covering his face, decked out in gold bands and jewels, his weapons were duo swords like the Assassin, and the akumatized object was around his neck; a gold ring with a triangle center. Assassin was locked into a clash with him, sword vs. sword as they pounced and slashed at each other, blocking each other’s blow. Both were pretty equal in combat so far. As the King was about to land his blade into Assassin’s raised sword, a familiar red yoyo came flying and wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back

“Sorry we’re late, we were caught up in classes.” Ladybug smiled.

“I was wondering when my angels would arrive.” Assassin grinned behind his veil.

Before another word was said, a familiar silver staff had made an impact with the akuma’s face before retracting into the hands of a suited figure.

“Looks like the cat’s out of the bag just in time!” The hero smiled and twirled his staff. “Onyx Tuxedo at your service!”

“Nice timing.” Queen Bee greeted. “Now that we have him in place, let’s get that necklace off him!”

It was wishful thinking. The moment Madame Grey got close enough, the Akuma yanked free from Ladybug’s yoyo and grabbed hold of the mouse hero before flinging her with her own jump rope. Well, no, the mouse still had her original, but he only tapped his sword on hers and made a copy. Same strength and everything! The only good thing? He could only replicate two weapons at a time. Venom was tried but the akuma was quick footed and dodged the blow (which sadly had struck the owner of the ladyblog, sorry!), Queen Bee had to retreat from the battle for the time being. One angel down, at least the others were still standing; with Assassin and Grey fighting the King in a battle of swords and whips.

“Maybe it’s time for a little luck?” Onyx said as he was swinging at akuma who then swapped out the other sword for his baton.

“Lucky Charm!” two things landed in her hand; an album cover of Blood on the Dancefloor, and a microphone.

“Hey Assassin! I think it’s time for you to perform!” Ladybug called.

“Say no more, Hypnosis!” he grabbed the microphone and grinned, he flicked his wrist and let the trance like music fill the air as he started.

He barely had time before the whip came into contact with his mic and took it from his hands. The king looked the snake dead in the eyes as he performed his song. His intent. _Power down, snake, you obey me now._

**“I’m dominant by definition**   
**I’m turned on by your submission**   
**The Dark side is how we’ve been living**   
**Let me show you what you’ve been missing”**

Hooded Assassin’s eyes glossed over as the song began, he reached and placed his hand over mis miraculous with the intent of removing it from his wrist.

“Hood!” Onyx cried. He immediately split the staff into two and made a barrier to more or less protect the soon-to-be detransformed hero from his identity being given, “Come on snap out of it!” he shook him a little, trying to see if he could snap the sea-green hero out of his trance.

**“You-you-you are, you are my slave**   
**My little fucking disaster”**

But the Akuma couldn’t get the rest of the chorus out, his victim was awakened from his trance when Ladybug came from behind and smacked her ally with a new lucky charm; a frying pan. Assassin blinked and looked around confused, he looked down and saw that he was about to pull off his bangle and quickly put a halt to it.

“What the hell just happened?” he asked.

“You were hypnotized by your own song!” Onyx cried.

“Wait…where is my mic?” Tori turned to where the akuma was earlier. He was gone. The next thing he knew was pain. He fell to his knees and showed his own weapon was deep into his back.

“No!” Onyx yelled in horror, he watched as the akuma yanked the sword out and kicked the body away. “Hood!”

“Onyx, get assassin out of here. We’ll take it from here.” Ladybug promised.

Onyx nodded and picked up the snake hero, carrying him off to a distant rooftop by the school. Once safe, he gingerly took the bangle off so he could look over his partner’s injuries. Tori looked up at him with a pained smile, he wanted to assure him everything was fine but the pain was preventing him from doing so. Everything was not fine, and everything hurt like hell.

“Don’t you dare say anything, you’re too injured to even speak.” Onyx backed off and looked around. “Okay, think Onyx, what can you do to stop the bleeding and save Tori. At least until the ladybugs come and fix everything…there has to be something.”

He looked around; black and white shown as a flag, a heat exhaust and the Collinswood building flashed with a sort of green tint with black paws. An idea formed; he grabbed and ripped the flag off of its pole and carried it to the exhaust.

“Sorry Tori, this is going to hurt, a lot! Cataclysm!”

He called his power as it destroyed the heat cap on the exhaust, the metal turning red hot as he pressed it on the wound, the smell of burning flesh filling his nose. The pain was too much; first Tori was stabbed, now he’s getting his wound cauterized, the pain that kept him from talking now made it so he could form words.

“FUCKING SHIT!” Tori yelled. “GOD FUCKING DAMN!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry!” Onyx to reassure both himself and Tori.

“I am going to fucking kill you for this!” Tori threatened. “Sleep with one eye open!”

Onyx ignored his threats as he picked Tori up again, wrapping the flag around the wound as a tourniquet to stop any excess bleeding. Once that was out of the way, he hurried back to Collinswood and got Tori into the infirmary as the ring gave its final beep. The good news; he made it in time and got Tori to a bed just as the ladybugs came rushing in. The bad news; Tori had a temporary roommate, Adrian who was close to having a meltdown after seeing Tori in a wounded state.

“What the hell happened in that fight?” Adrian demanded.

Tori bit his lips. “Let’s just say that the akuma used my attack against me and stabbed me from behind.”

“What about the girls? Are they okay?”

“They’re fine.” Tori assured. “At least, the last I saw them they were fine…Where are you going?”

Adrian was limping out of the room, “I’m going to check to see if they’re okay. I have to make sure Ladybug’s okay.”

As this was happening, Joe was in his dorm, having run off after giving Tori to the nurses. He was rocking himself as he just began sobbing, clearly traumatized from this whole ordeal. His friend was stabbed and from the looks of the wound it didn’t appear to puncture anything but it was more than that! He was shaking and hugging himself as Plagg sat by and tried to comfort the other the best he could (Tikki was better as this comfort thing, where was she when he needed his Sugar Cube)

“Joe?” Felix walked in. “Joe, what happened?” he asked quietly.

“Tori…he…The Akuma…I had to…”

“Easy.” He sat down and laid a hand on him. “Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened?”

Joe nodded and soon tried his best to explain everything through choked sobs, words got stuck in his throat as he tried to recount everything. Shaking as he did so, wishing it was just a bad dream and that any moment he would wake up, he won’t lie it did seem pretty selfish, he wasn’t the one who was stabbed, yet he was probably the one panicking the most.

Felix stayed quiet and let him talk, he nodded and held him close, gently rubbing his back to help ground him and bring him back to the now.

“This…probably won’t make things better, but he’s been through some things worse than a stab.” Felix reminded. “But you were pretty brave, you got him the help he needed despite the panic you were feeling. Look, why don’t you join Mari and me in the auditorium we...could use an audience to see if we have our duet down? You could help with the costumes and makeup?”

Joe slowly nodded. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be acting like this, Tori was the one who was stabbed and not me.”

Felix helped him up. “Don’t be sorry, if it helps…uh Tori’s not the only person I know who’s been stabbed?”

“What do you mean?” Joe looked up at him.

Felix just turned away. “Let’s just get to rehearsal.”

*****

Marinette and Felix arrived at the auditorium to get dressed for their rehearsal. The school’s Halloween stage show was one of their more important ones, granted it’s not like their open house show of Alice in Wonderland, no, this was a variety show with tight guidelines on who can perform and what was allowed to be displayed. Felix had scored a duet with Marinette; he even picked the song out and got it approved by their teacher.

The stage lights graced the two in a warm glow; Marinette in her flowing pastel sundress and light makeup and Felix in a dark suit with a flowing red cape, his vibrant green eyes staring right into her soul as she began her part of the song.

**“I step across the line for you**   
**I plunge myself in mortal sin**   
**I sacrifice my soul to be your bride**   
**I’ve give in to the feelings I can’t hide**   
**I leap with you behind**   
**Who cares if love is blind’**   
**The certainty is bliss**   
**At least I know my mind”**

Felix held her hands tight and joined in, their voices ringing in harmony across the room and to their single audience member.

**“We’ll live our lives and then**   
**We’ll live them once again**   
**There’s always a tomorrow**   
**There’s always a tomorrow**   
**There’s always one more night.”**

Felix leaned in, his hand gently caressed Marinette’s cheek, granted the kiss itself wasn’t for another few lines now but he just couldn’t help it. The mood was right, he had to go for it, his friend was already nodded and encouraging it so there was no harm in an early kiss!

Click

Felix pulled away and turned to the audience, sitting right behind Joe were two of his ‘favorite’ people in the world. He took a breath and ceased the song and turned the stage lights off and the normal lights back on before walking off the stage. Alya and Lila, both with their sickly-sweet smiles, and phones out.

“You ladies are aware of the no cell phone usage in the auditorium room rule, right?” he hissed.

Lila just waved her hand dismissively. “No-one follows those rules, but don’t mind us, go back to your little duet!”

“Yeah, besides, this’ll make an excellent scoop.” Alya smirked, holding up her phone still. “The Ice King and Marinette, lovers on stage.” She announced.

“If you delete those pictures now, I won’t throw your phone across the room and shatter it.”

The room definitely dropped in temperature; Felix was ready to freeze someone’s heart to a complete halt. Joe flinched and shrunk in his seat a little, not because Felix was close to murdering someone, but more so he was a bit wary of the two girls behind him.

“What’s wrong with people knowing about you two?” Lila challenged. “You’re a celebrity, it’s better we got to you first before someone like Nadja does.”

“Except for the fact that you kind of forgo getting their consent to the photos and could be breaking numerous laws by posting them?” Joe piped up. “I mean it’s one thing if they consented, but if they didn’t, Felix could take you both to court.”

“I doubt he’d go that far.” Alya scoffed. “Chloe sure as hell didn’t.”

Felix smirked and took his phone out. “Well then, you won’t mind if I call my lawyer, then would you?” he asked, dialing a number. “Delete the photos now, and we won’t have to go to court for this.”

She paled a little as he hit call, after a few rings Felix began talking. “Hello Sanji, it’s been some time hasn’t it. No, the stalker fanboy hasn’t been a bother ever since we got the restraining order on him. Actually, I’m calling because I have some tabloids taking some non-consented pictures of me and threatening to upload them on a journalist site. Really? We can get a date that quick?”

Joe made a small gesture to Felix in a silent ‘There you go’ motion before moving away a little to pet Marluxia who was in his hoodie pocket. Alya began to panic and quickly made her move

“Okay! Okay!” Alya took both her phone and Lila’s and hurried to delete them. “Look, see! The photos are gone!”

“Hey Fe, mind if I give Marl a new toy, I hadn’t been able to yet today, and you know Mimikyu’s need some form of enrichment.”

Felix hung up and smirked. “Just one final assurance that those pictures are gone and won’t see the light of day.” He took both Alya’s phone and Lila’s phone. “Here you are, Marly.”

Joe smiled as he set his Pokemon down, Marluxia happily scurried over to one of the phones and looked at it, using his shadowy appendages as he hugged it, crushing Lila’s phone. Alya’s was next soon after as he threw it repeatedly on the wall over and over again.

Marinette couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight. “Oh my god, you two boys are horrible!” She wiped a tear from her eyes at that. “I wonder if cellphone companies offer a pokemon insurance discount in case your phone gets destroyed by a pokemon.”

“What the hell!” Lila demanded. “Why would you destroy our phones!”

“Why would you take a picture of us without our consent?” Marinette shot back.

“You’re way out of line, Marinette.” Alya shot. “Just wait until Ms. Bustier hears about this!”

“Go ahead and tell her, we’ll defend ourselves.”

“Enjoy detention, bitch!” and with that the two girls left. Neither of the three bothered to continue with rehearsal, the mood was too sour. Fortunately, they had a Mimikyu to play with and that was all the enjoyment they needed. Just throw a toy and have him fetch it or even give him belly rubs. They agreed to keep this up until they were ready to try the duet again.


	21. Collinswood vs. Francoise Dupont Round 2 And Halloween Shenanigans pt. 2

The room was mostly silent save for the sound of boiling water, Caline watched as Felix was by a tea set with a calm expression on his face. Normally when a student was called to the principal or headmaster there was always that feeling of dread, but Felix was acting like he was there for an afternoon lunch instead of there for possible punishment. She just frowned, Felix had confirmed to her that he did indeed destroyed two of her students’ phones, she didn’t understand why he would do such a horrible thing, it was part of the reason she brought the group to the Headmaster’s office to sort everything out. Headmaster Collins was at the desk filling out papers with the regular Headmaster – Armel, both were finishing up with a form before turning their attention to the six in front of them.

Armel shook his head a little bit, he knew eventually Caline would show up in his office but he was almost certain it would take her a month before she came in with whatever complaint of the day (he felt so bad for the teachers that had her shadow them). He owed Bardon some money after this visit.

“Ms. Bustier, what can I do for you today?” Armel asked.

Caline straightened herself up. “Headmaster Armel, I regret to inform you that one of your students destroyed someone else’s property.”

Armel looked over to the three and nodded. “Is this true?”

Felix nodded. “Yes sir, it is.” He started off. “However, in my defense, Miss Rossi and Miss Cesaire took unconsented pictures of Marinette and I in the auditorium last night. The two of us were working on our duet for Halloween night, all was going well until they decided to ignore the rules of the auditorium regarding cellphones and take said pictures. I warned them ahead of time that I would shatter them if those pictures weren’t deleted and I even called my lawyer to get a point across. They ended up deleting the pictures, however, one of them has a history of lying and I couldn’t really take what was said at face value so I let Joe’s Mimikyu have at it with their phones.”

“I have this strange feeling of déjà vu.” Collins muttered. “Pardon my interruption but didn’t something similar happen at Francoise-Dupont of someone taking a sneak shot of someone’s locker?”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “That was an entirely different story!” she defended.

There really was no point bringing up the law around her, clearly, she wasn’t getting it. Collins sighed and leaned back into his chair, how was he ever going to get it into their heads at this point? Armel was holding his forehead at the sight, he shook his head before speaking once again.

“I’ll agree you did go overboard with protecting face; however, you are going to have to make up for this.”

“I understand, Headmaster Armel.” Felix nodded.

“Hold up! What about Marinette, she didn’t do anything to stop him!” Lila sneered.

“Why would she stop him? She’s not responsible for her classmate.” Armel calmly stated. “What Felix does is on him, what Marinette does is on her. She is not responsible for him and he is not responsible for her.”

“But she should have set an example!” Caline said. “She could have shown Felix that destroying other people’s property is not the way to go around things!”

“Oh? Then by that logic, should we hold other people accountable if someone unrelated gets akumatized to ‘set an example’? should we hold citizens and witnesses accountable if a crime is committed? Ms. Bustier, I find that sort of thinking irresponsible and childish.” Armel stated, clearly annoyed with the behavior of the group. “Clearly Felix did go a little overboard, which he owned up to, and is willing to pay for new phones for both of them.”

“What about Joe?” Alya glared. “It’s his…thing that destroyed our phones!” she blurted out.

Joe covered Marluxia’s ears. “Marluxia is not a ‘thing’! Besides, it isn’t my fault he doesn’t know his own strength and I definitely didn’t tell Felix to give him your out of date bricks!” he shrank a little. “Sorry, that sounded mean, I hope I wasn’t too mean. Fe, was I too mean?”

Felix patted his shoulder and handed him a cup of tea. “Of course not, you only spoke the truth and sometimes, the truth hurts.” He turned his gaze to the group. “With that said; we have to get ready for tonight, I do believe Headmaster Armel was going to announce a contest?”

“Looking ahead as usual, Felix.” Armel nodded. “Yes, go on ahead. I expect those phones to be delivered before Halloween night.”

“Of course, headmaster, I will get right on that first thing after lunch.”

*****

Every day Halloween drew closer and closer. And every day, the school was more and more lively; the first week was tamed as most students just wore subtle costumes and did humorous stage shows for the dining hall. But now, it was two weeks before the actual holiday and the Dupont kids were treated to a sight; when they first showed up there were tons of decorations around such as jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, it was like they stepped into a Halloween catalog! Now the entire school was just decked out like a haunted house and the costumes were getting more and more elaborate. To celebrate, the Headmasters had called on a costume contest tonight; this year’s theme was ‘slut wear.’ The only rules were that No-one could dress as Ivy from the Soul Calibur game series (that means you Claude!), other than that everyone could go all out if they wanted. And like a moth to the flame, everyone was going all out. Some decided to go for the classics like sexy angels or devils, but then, you had people like Tori.

Levitating and armed with a few orbs, Tori glided through the halls and entered the dining hall. All eyes were definitely on him; he was wearing white sleeves with a violet mantle around his shoulders, a white robe covers the back of his legs down to his ankles held up by four straps that act as a codpiece, and finally armored dark purple boots with golden buckles. A few of the students gave a sharp whistle as they saw the boy glide by but what really got people cheering was the fact that on his chest were two piercings. Two small golden rings with small bells dangling, ringing as he moved.

“Oh my god!” Chloe was laughing so hard. “Tori what the hell are you wearing!” she was just losing it.

Tori sat across from her and smiled. “What? I’m only dressing as Kuja from Final Fantasy IX.”

“Jesus, if Claude wasn’t the school slut you would definitely win this year!” Allan was dying from laughter.

Sabrina just flicked the bells and laughed. “Chloe! Chloe, he has bells!” she kept flicking and causing the bells to jingle.

Before another word was said, more cheers erupted in the dining hall. There in a bikini was Marinette herself, complete with a copper brassiere with a curved plunging neckline that fastened behind the neck and back with string as the top. A copper plate at the front while the back was covered by a red silk loincloth was the bottom. And as her accessories; knee-high boots of leather, a hair fastener that positioned her braided ponytail to cascade over her right shoulder, two bracelets, and a snake arm wrap. In her hands was a double-bladed Lightsaber that she would twirl every so often. The room definitely had mixed reactions; the entire of Collinswood cheered her on, some students saying that Tori and Claude were definitely having competition now, and then you had the Dupont class. Nino swore if this was an anime, his glasses would have shattered. Juleka and Rose completely lost it and were laughing so hard, they knew Marinette gained a lot of self-confidence from this school, but they never expected her to go this far in the costume department! Oh, if only Luka were here to see his friend and his boyfriend now, he would have died on the spot!

Caline however, she couldn’t really sit by and watch this anymore. She stood up and made her way over to the group, clear ‘concern’ on her face.

“Now Marinette, do you really think that is appropriate for a student to wear?”

Marinette just stared blankly at her; did she forget that tonight was a competition for the sluttiest costume? She took a breath and let her shoulders drop.

“And what exactly is wrong with what I’m wearing? If you look across from me, you will see Tori in something ‘risky’ as well.”

Tori just waved, causing the bells to jingle again. “And yes, before you ask, the nipple piercings are real. Yes it hurt the first time I got them, and yes I was inspired by the freaks of the Victorian era.”

Sabrina flicked the bell again. “Jingle boy.”

“Okay well that’s just the top, Marinette is in well…she’s basically half-naked and I don’t think any school would allow that.” Caline pressed on.

“Show her the codpiece.” Allegra pressed on.

Tori obliged and stood up, that definitely was a bad move in Caline’s eyes. She covered her mouth to prevent a sound from escaping her lips, no school would be that laid back in their costumes, even Francoise-Dupont wouldn’t allow anything like that in the halls!

“Don’t you think you’re sending the wrong message?” Caline asked. “I mean, what if someone thinks you’re…asking for anything?”

“And what would we be asking for, Ms. Bustier?” Marinette challenged.

“I mean, well, asking for unwanted attention.” Caline tried to skirt around the word.

The entire room just went silent. They didn’t hear _that_ right? They didn’t hear that this teacher was implying that. All attention was on Caline now, the teachers of the school just hid their faces in their hands, silently wondering how this woman hadn’t gotten fired yet, a good deal of the students were just horrified. No-one said another word, and just watched as she was forced to return to her students. One look to the headmasters’ table was enough to confirm that Collins and Armel were most definitely going to put this in their reports. After that uncomfortable lunch, the rest of the day was just quiet. Well except for classes where spells were a thing, potions where everyone was figuring out the recipe, and the mortal classes where some of the Dupont kids were asked ‘How did your teacher get her teaching license’ When the evening came, it was show time.

In the auditorium, Nino was tasked to work the music as the lights were dimmed and the spotlights were on as one by one the students who competed did a cat walk and showed off. Claude walked out in a white corset top, a very short white skirt with some beading, white stockings with a lacy white garter, and white heels, blond wig styled with curled pigtails. Everyone was in hysterics, they knew he always went with the female attires, but this was just another level of it! Especially with the heels! When Tori came out, he posed and arched his back so he could show the audience the nipple piercings, making them jingle as he moved. Even more howls from the audience, one person threw their t-shirt to the stage with their cellphone number clipped to it via safety pin. Tori just picked it up and waved it like a flag before skipping off to back stage. Marinette was almost the same as she gained cheers and laughter, except unlike Tori and his floating entrance; she came in like a belly dancer, a good swish of the hips to cause the gold to jingle, she was putting those classes from Egypt to good use for tonight.

“MARINETTE MARRY ME!” someone called out.

“IDIOT SHE’S MARRYING FELIX!” another cried

Marinette laughed and returned backstage, she was the last to go and the calm finally returned until the crowning of the winner. The King or Queen of sluts would be voted, and the winner was…

“The King tonight is our one and only…Adrian Agreste”

Adrian came out from back stage, his blond hair with hair extensions to make his pigtails a reality, a short cheerleader costume stained in blood, and in his right hand was a chainsaw as he skipped to claim his crown. The entire auditorium had died that night, laughing and cheering. It was a good night after all.

 *****  
After everything had calmed down, Felix had made good on his word and he was with Alya and Lila in the halls as students were returning to their dorms for the night, some were still giggling and some were trying to catch their breaths after tonight. He won’t lie, he was disappointed that his darling Marinette hadn’t won, but he did get the greatest prize of all; seeing his cousin as Juliet from Lollipop Chainsaw.

“And here we are, two new phones.” Felix said, handing both Alya and Lila their respective bags. “I do apologize for going overboard, and I do hope these new phones make up for it.”

Alya, like a honey badger to a snake den, dug into the bag. Her smile fell as she pulled out the hot pink rhinestone flip phone. Lila also had one except in a shade of (un)flattering mucus green.

“What the hell is this? How am I supposed to update my blog on this!” Alya demanded

“And how am I supposed to stay in contact with Prince Ali with this!” Lila shrieked.

“You press the buttons to make letters appear.” Felix pointed out.

“The camera quality sucks!” Alya screamed. “I can’t film or take pictures like this!”

Felix just shrugged. “Then I suppose you wait until you can buy a new phone, until then Miraculous Media will be glad to take over, after all, the Ladyblog is now a tabloid site.”

Alya just glared at him, she wanted to lash out at him but she couldn’t. She couldn’t really go to the teachers about this either. It’s as Felix had promised, he said he would pay for their new phones and they got new phones. This was a level of malicious compliance, without so much of a thank you, she took Lila and stormed back to their dorms. This was going to be a long year for them if they had to put up with people like Felix, and hopefully things can return to normal soon, October seemed to be a hectic month, so maybe after November or December things will start to quiet down. After all, how crazy can the other holidays be in Collinswood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're expecting an explanation, you came to the wrong place. I will not apologize here.


	22. Dreamy Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Dream Eating Monochrome Baku

“Okay, so I’m still stuck on that one mission in Kindergarten 2.” Chloe sighed as she flipped through the song book. “Cain’s not Able, I think it’s called.”

Joe looked up from passing out drinks to everyone. “Well, what part are you stuck on?”

“I kinda spilled the beans to Ted and now I’m stuck on how to continue it.”

There were a few face palms in reaction to that. Aurore couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, did Queen Bee really managed to start the alternate route? She had to admit that was an impressive accident! Of course, the Queen was her classmate and sister, and what kind of a witch would she be if she didn’t help her out?

“Okay, do you have the spray bottle as your reward?” Marinette asked.

Chloe nodded. “I always grab the spray bottle, why?”

“Because Ted will give you a jar to put the spiders from the boys’ room, go to the normal classroom and skip to lunch, do the room as normal and there will be some flavor text change." Bridgette chimed. “At recess, same thing as before, just go as normal, gym class will go the same way as with Felix’s route, except at the hole, Ted will defend himself as Buggs pushes Felix down the hole. You get Felix’s outfit and the Knight who turned evil Monstermon card, and the strange chemical.”

Chloe looked up at her and folded her hands together. “Oh my god, thank you, Bridgette!"

 

The gods must be having their own Halloween tricks this season, the moment Tori had uttered those words, the door to the room opened once more. All eyes turned to see the group of Dupont kids led by Lila, everyone just gave an annoyed sigh; great. They thought they could enjoy a nice Sunday morning with music and videogame discussions, but now that might be on hold as no doubt the little liar would try to but into their conversation every two seconds because heaven forbid that she doesn’t get attention every five seconds. Looking to the stage where Claude was, Tori noticed something; Claude had a little glint in his eyes, a spell was in the making, he smiled and kept that to himself; he trusted his brother and he had a feeling that this performance was going to be one that Lila would remember forever. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see the performance now.

“You know, when I was in Achu for the royal migration of the Kiwis, we had a karaoke party and Prince Ali’s mother said I had the best singing voice she’s ever heard! She even said I was better than Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone combined!” Lila let the lies flow like a sewage pipe, most of the Dupont kids hanging on her every word. “It’s a shame I can’t call him since that hideous creature destroyed my phone, I swear they should just put it down.”

Joe covered Marluxia’s ear at that mention and started to comfort the poor Mimikyu, Tori narrowed his eyes at her and gave a pet to Kindle, trying to settle the Vulpix down as he prepared a fire ball ready to burn Lila’s face off. As much as he wanted Kindle to go all out and attack the little bitch, he couldn’t. He was the next in line to take control of his coven and he had an image to uphold. Of course, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about burning Lila’s closet.

“Miss Rossi, fancy meeting you here.” Tori said. “Before you say anything, you have noticed the flashing sign outside reading ‘Occupied’ right? I know you’re slow in history, but surely you’re not slow enough to the point of being illiterate.”

“Well I figured you wouldn’t mind, I mean you were our classmates before, it could be like a little reunion!” Lila replied in that sickly-sweet act, doe eyes fluttering as the class flocked around her with cries of agreement and trying to let them in.

Under normal circumstances, Tori would have silenced them and kicked them out of the room before locking it. However, he did see that Claude had a silent plan brewing and who was he to deny his friend some fun? With a sweet smile of his own he motioned to another set of empty couches for them.

“Why of course you could join, after all you did ask nicely to join.” Tori said with a cheerful voice.

Marinette and the others looked at him concerned at first, that look quickly faded when they saw the malicious grin on his face. Malicious grin, malicious glint in his eyes, he was planning something and whatever it was…someone at Dupont was going to have a very bad day after this.

“Great! So, you don’t mind if we start the show, right?”

“Well actually, Claude had a song ready before you showed up, but I promise you can have the stage after him.”

“You’re being so nice Tori; I knew that wicked witch façade was just a front.”

“So I’ve been told, Miss Rossi, So I’ve been told.”

The lights went dim and the center spotlight was on. A cacophony of elegance and discord played through the speakers as Claude began tap dancing to the opening, when it neared the actual song, he gave a short bow to his audience and looked up with a Cheshire grin.

 **“When or where did I appear?**  
**What looks and features**  
**Do I have on here?**  
**Well the truth, nobody knows**  
**Cause I’m an eater of dreams, a monochrome baku that’s how it goes”**

To add to the illusion of a shapeshifting demon, Claude would cast a quick appearance charm over him. From brown hair to a long fiery red, his brown eyes now green, and his boyish look now feminine. He returned to normal as he made his way to the audience, his eyes glowed a light honey color as he took Lila’s hand into his.

 **“Hey there lady tell are you having trouble at night, can’t sleep with all your fright?**  
**Well if that’s the case then why don’t I give you a spell to make it all alright?**  
**How’s about we seal the deal with a pinky promise, yeah? Oh!”**

Just a simple contact was all he needed but he still forced her to lock pinkies with him, before he pulled her into a dance. She stumbled to keep up with his quick steps and the New York style flashy dance. Claude twirled her and forced her to bend back a few times.

 **“Nightmares, terrors, can’t get to sleep?**  
**Don’t worry leave it all up to me.**  
**I’ll take them all and feat upon those horrid dreams”**

He gently threw her back onto her spot in the couch and bowed once more before turning and twirling his cane around as he made his way to the stage.

 **“No more worries go on to bed**  
**Close your eyes, rest your head and then**  
**All your troubles no longer matter anymore, oh!”**

Like the big star he was, he did a dance solo and made his way over to Chloe. This time, he was seated by her and the glow in his eyes returned.

 **“Hey there tell me do you have another favor? Can I be of help?**  
**There’s no way I’ll turn you down, because it gives me joy, this is my own playground**  
**So with that in mind let’s the deal with our lips now. Oh!”**

And just before she could blink, Claude lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss before he returned to his dance number. Chloe was just blushing mad at this point; she hid her face in her hands and started laughing. Claude was a huge showman but she never imagined him going this far! That was her first kiss too, the jerk! (She couldn’t admit in front of her old school that she enjoyed the kiss, no sir.)

 **“Out of dreams, you want them in loads?**  
**Don’t worry leave it all up to me.**  
**Everything you wish to see I will provide**  
**Tons of stories, sweet to the sound**  
**Naughty fantasies so abound**  
**Take them all in, enjoy it to your heart’s content!”**

*****

Bridgette was just having the time of her life, she was walking with Felix to the grand hall. She wanted to spend some time with him before they did their homework lunch. After all, something about the famous Ice King being able to have fun and laugh wasn’t an everyday sight and she wanted to enjoy every last second before his famous scowl returned.

“You and Marinette are so adorable together.” She pointed out.

“You mean; Marinette, Kagami, and I are adorable together.” Felix smirked. “You don’t see me with Kagami much since she mostly hijacks Marinette away for various girls only nights.”

“Oh? Does that mean the Ice King and Queen are going to have a battle for the right to date her next time?” she teased. “So, why didn’t you guys do anything to that Rossi bitch earlier?”

“Because Claude had it under control.” Felix said simply. “Dream charm, he was stealing Lila’s good dreams and was giving them to another person. Miss Lila will be having nightmares for a while and those will be enough to shut her up for a few days. Besides, we agreed to Headmaster Armel and Collins that we would be welcoming to them. If their stupidity gets them hurt by nightmares or their phones destroyed, we’re not at fault.” Felix smirked. “Not to mention, Lila has a new phone, she could have called Ali any time she wanted.”

Bridgette laughed. “Ah Felix, cold-hearted as usual I see, don’t ever change. I need someone to test my aqua skills against.”

“Ask and you shall receive.” Felix smirked. “Now then, your friends will be back soon and I have a maiden to sweep off her feet. We’re nearly ready for Halloween Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Careful what you ask for, Lila~


	23. Halloween Night Pt. 1 (The Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Readers, if I ever say to you that I have a musical plan for a chapter; FUCKING STOP ME!
> 
> Songs used:  
> Thriller (Michael Jackson)  
> Trick and Treat (Vocaloid)  
> Wytches Brew (Omnia)  
> Vampire Club (Voltaire)  
> There's Always a Tomorrow (Dracula)

There was one thing one shouldn’t do at Collinswood; Assume that anything and everything would be normal. While the majority of the Francoise – Dupont kids had long accepted that their time here would be like no other, there were some that still chose to follow the old school policies. Halloween Night was here and while most of the Dupont kids were in simple yet extravagant costumes for the night, the Collinswood kids went all out in every department; costumes and special effects makeup, even the entire school turned itself into a haunted house! While some students like Alix and Kim, for example, just dove in and joined the others for the festivities, there were students like Mylene who would latch onto Ivan for safety. It wasn’t that she hated the holiday, she loved it, but she could do without the horror aspect of it, and looking at the necromancy students…she could definitely do without the zombie look. (Unless they weren’t students and they were real zombies!) Still, aside from the horrific costumes, she did have to admit that it was fun seeing the Collinswood students treat their daily meals as a stage and perform for everyone, true some were outlandish in nature like the Akuma one, but they were still fun to watch and talk about with the actors that performed. (She also had to admit, Marc and Nathaniel were funny with their comedic piggyback ride.) It was Halloween Night, and she was on the edge of her seat as breakfast was about to begin, everyone had filled the room, it was time for the student chefs to perform.

Fog started to creep into the room, the double doors opened with a creek, from the shadows was a familiar feline hero as he limped into the light; followed by the hoard of the undead. Looking closely at Chat Noir, his suit was tattered, pieces of flesh was missing, and he had only one eye (“Oh please be an illusion spell or really good makeup!” Mylene silently pleaded). Stopping in the center he slammed his baton down and the lights changed to an eerie green and an upbeat tempo started, the monsters were gone and just lurked in the shadows as Chat began a sinister poem.

**“Darkness falls across the land**   
**The midnight hour is close at hand**   
**Creatures crawl in search of blood**   
**To terrorize your neighborhood**   
**And whosoever shall be found**   
**Without the soul for getting down**   
**Must stand and face the hounds of hell**   
**And rot inside a corpse’s shell**   
**The foulest stench is in the air**   
**The funk of 40 thousand years**   
**And grisly ghouls from every tomb**   
**Are closing in to seal your doom**   
**And though you fight to stay alive**   
**Your body starts to shiver**   
**For no mere mortal can resist**   
**The evil of the thriller.”**

Chat Noir gave a maniacal laugh as the lights came back on, and the monster from before stood behind the Dupont students, teachers, and the Collinswood students. Screams filled the room as friends tried to use their friend as a shield and lovers holding each other in fearful embraces. The music began to get a bit faster, and Chat Noir’s laughter came to an end, he twirled his baton like a show cane and took to song as the monsters began to dance for him.

 **“You hear the door slam”** The double doors slammed shut with a flick of his wrist  
 **“And realize there’s nowhere left to run**  
 **You feel the cold hand”** A student yelled as a nurse from Silent Hill grabbed their arms for a brief second.  
 **“And wonder if you’ll ever see the sun.**  
 **You close your eyes**  
 **And hope this is just imagination**  
 **Girl, but all the while**  
 **You hear a creature creeping up behind**  
 **You’re out of time!”**

The monsters returned to Adrian’s side as he led the chorus to the kitchen, once everything settled down everyone got their heart rate settled down, they began laughing and cheering for more. Mylene was giving a nervous laughter, that was definitely quite the show and she had to admit that she was amazed with how in sync everyone was, but she was still on pins and needles after seeing a skeleton behind her and Ivan. She missed a little bit of the show because she had her face hidden in Ivan’s chest, but from what she saw, it was still a good show. Kim and Alix were laughing and holding their chests, that was the scariest thing they had been a part of! They immediately congratulated and posed with Chat Noir as he came around for pictures. Actually, most of the Dupont students were just gushing about it.

“Please tell me how you did the effects!” Max begged.

Adrian just blinked. “I mean, the door slamming was a simple breeze spell, and we had the lights prepared ahead of time.”

“But what about your eye?” Alix asked. “How did you pull that off?”

“Illusion spell, it’s pretty effective.” Adrian had a proud smile on his face. He was actually glad that in the two weeks they had been here his old classmates were becoming more and more like a Collinswood kid, maybe if things work out in the end, they could join a coven and join the school? It was a hopeful thought.

“Don’t you think that was a bit excessive though? You could have scared someone!” Caline scolded

The room was silent again, Adrian took a breath of air and crossed his fingers together, silently praying for the gods to give him patience (because if they gave him strength, he would probably be arrested). “That’s kind of the point of Halloween; scares, treats, festivities,” he listed off.

“But not like that!” Caline started off. “Halloween is supposed to be about trick or treating and fun scares; things like lawn ornaments that say ‘Diana Ditch’ or ‘Will B Back’ not giving people heart attacks!” She narrowed her eyes. “And Especially not those _things_ you wore two nights ago you called costumes!”

A teacher’s pride is both a blessing and a curse, in Caline Bustier’s case, it was a curse. She had confidence that others would be on her side only to be laughed out by not only the Collinswood students (not like she entirely cared about their opinion on the matter, they weren’t in her school), but also the teachers and some of her own students.

“What’s so funny?”

One of the Silent Hill nurses spoke up. “Oh man, did you learn nothing from our history classes? Halloween – well more specifically Hallow Mass, people not only prayed for the dead, but they also prayed for fertile marriages, and the boy choristers in the churches dressed up as virgins. There was a degree of cross dressing in the actual ceremony of All Hollow’s Eve.” She removed her mask, revealing herself to be Allegra. “And, on the topic of history, the holiday originated with the ancient Celtic festival of Samhain, when people would light bonfires and wear costumes to ward off ghosts. And, when the Colonial times hit America, festivities included the telling of ghost stories and mischief-making of all kids, so our apologies if we decided to go down the route of tradition instead of the pussified version of Halloween you and every pearl clutching Karen are so fucking eager to shove down our throat.” She turned and stormed back into the kitchen to get the next set of plates for her classmates.

 *****  
  
“Augh I am so sorry for you Chloe.” Claude said sympathetically. “You had to put up with her for how long?”

“Didn’t bother keeping track, I swear that broad gets worse and worse each year. Would you believe me if I told you she enabled my bullying of Marinette? This was before I met Tori, he’s a sweetheart who changed me for the better, but before him I was a total bitch.” Chloe flipped her hair in place and put her Miraculous in her hair once more.

“I believe it.” Claude flared out his cloak. “You’re doing a mix of Queen Bee and a witch for our show?”

“Better than the vampires on stage left.” Sabrina chimed.

Tori tossed a powder at her. “Screw you too, Ciel Phantomhive!”

“For the last time, I am not that cross-dressing Earl!” Sabrina tossed the powder back.

“Okay children, break it up before I freeze you in place!” Felix snapped

“Tori started it!” Sabrina whined.

“I don’t care who started it, I’m finishing it!”

Normally, their stage shows were for the evening hours and then the rest of the night was out partying, however, the following students had plans to go Trick or Treating tonight so some last-minute changes had to be made to accommodate them. Instead of their full song number, they had to do the part they enjoyed most and perform that, which was fine, the group had been practicing their routines all month so it didn’t entirely matter.

Tori gave Kindle and Marluxia a small pet on the head before going out on stage with Adela. The beautiful femme fatale lifted her violin and started playing a few notes before going all out in a smooth and jazz club vibe. The background music picked up with drums as Tori began flaring out his cape and grabbing the microphone like he’s David Bowie.

**“Well it’s hard to believe but we’re still around**   
**And when we hang out it’s always upside down**   
**Dressed in black from toe to head, singing,”**

Tori reached his arms out to the audience which got most of his classmates to chime together, **“Bela Lugosi’s still undead!”**

**“A goggle of goths is a peaceful sight**   
**We’d do anything to avoid a fight**   
**But if you really want to see some gore and blood**   
**Wait ‘til the Ravers come to the vampire club!”**

Tori moved from the mic and grabbed his own violin and joined Adela in playing as they sang the chorus together.

**“Fangs were flying, capes were torn**   
**Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned**   
**The number one rule in this game:**   
**Never call one by his real name!**   
**Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed**   
**By pointy boots in a rush**   
**And Boris at the bar orders a Bud and says**   
**“It’s just another night at the Vampire Club”**

They bowed and quickly moved to the side before starting up the next chords as Marinette and Felix rushed out to the stage in a quick ballroom style dance. He bowed her back and twirled her before the music turned somber and they held each other in their arms, looking into their heart and soul as Marinette began her lines.

**“Please don’t make me end this before it’s begun”**

Felix lifted her chin with his hand and leaned in close enough to nearly kiss her right there and then.

**“Give me the true nightfall**   
**Give me back to darkness**   
**Give me back my soul**   
**And step into the sun”**

The two kissed briefly before continuing together

**“I was born to love you”**

Felix parted from her embrace so they were only holding by the hands.

**“Lived and died to love you”**

**“I was born to love you, and need you, and let you go free.”**

The stage lights went bright and Felix dramatically dropped to his back for the effect of death by sunlight, Marinette was by his side and covering her face in silent sorrow. The music became dramatic for the two before it became an eerie ting of strings; Felix was carried off by Tori and Marinette followed close as a set of three witches took to the center with a cauldron; Chloe, Marc and Nathaniel took their robes off and showed their dramatic spellcaster flare as the lights went dim and the only source of light came from the cauldron itself.

**“Double double toil and trouble**   
**Like a hell-broth boil and bubble**   
**Double double trouble you**   
**Bubble in a witches’ brew”**

The music picked up with the tempo of Chloe pounding on the drum, and the three started their verse.

**“Round about the cauldron go**   
**In the poisoned entrails throw**   
**Skin of toad and spike of bone**   
**Sharpened on an eagle stone**   
**Serpent’s egg and dancing dead**   
**Effigy of beaten lead**   
**Double double trouble you**   
**Bubble in a witches’ brew!”**

Their upbeat fun of throwing ghastly ingredients ended as they quickly moved to the side with their cauldron and three new faces showed up. Two beautiful girls in Victorian England attire and dragging along their unfortunate victim in a macabre sort of dance. Aurore and Sabrina twirling and “forcing” Joe to dance with them.

**“Give me that, quickly quickly**   
**Just give it here, hand it over to me**   
**Don’t ask “why” or “when” or “where”**   
**You don’t even know the half of it**   
**Eat these sweets, they’ll tempt you**   
**Believe all our fake hospitality**   
**Give me that, quickly quickly**   
**Just give it here, hand it over to me!”**

They danced before taking a stiff bow and moved back to meet with the others backstage. While they still had a full day, they could gladly check off Halloween Stage Show off their list of things to do for the holiday. The day was young and they had more shenanigans to get out of the way before their somber winter festivities began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never doing this again. Jesus this was hell to do!
> 
> [Also did some history poking too]


	24. Halloween Night pt. 2: Super Serious Not Click Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which my partner in crime and I are having way too much fucking fun with this hot mess of a fic.
> 
> lumina solem: Sun Gaze

With the rest of the day still to go, it was time for their Solar version of astrology class. It was more of a review day for some; the Astral Gaze, using the gaze of the sun, moon, and stars one could watch events from the past or present through. Naturally, this was mostly in the form of keeping up with current events as if one tried using this to change history, that person would most likely get laughed out of the room. The Francois-Dupont kids were mostly learning about sundials and the history about them, and while it was all interesting, a few students had shot a longing gaze to the students who were seated on blankets and staring into space, the trance look they had was so peaceful looking and some of the students would be lying if they said they weren’t curious about what events everyone was seeing. Deciding to be the bold one, Nino slowly raised his hand to get the instructor’s attention.

“Mr. Boniface?”

The man looked over at him. “Yes, Nino? What can I help you with?”

“I was wondering if it’s possible I could try the Astral Gaze thing?”

The man nodded and shrugged. “You could, it’s an easy spell to master, even for non-magic users.” He led Nino to the group and handed him a blanket with some runes on. “The runes are etched in for easy casting, more convenient than constantly drawing them out in chalk after all.”

“Right.” Nino took it and spread it out before sitting in the center. “So, what do I do exactly? I mean, any specific words or?”

“Well first thing’s first, you need to focus on the event you wish to witness. The past is easier to see, just keep that event in your mind and simply say ‘lumina solem’ and you’ll be watching everything as they had appeared.”

Nino nodded and closed his eyes; he was curious about that new black cat and wanted to see what their story was. The last akuma – The King of Thieves looked like it was one hell of a fight, he had to know if the original Chat Noir was out of commissioned because the akuma made it so he wouldn’t aid Ladybug and her allies or if someone decided to be a thief of their own and steal the black cat miraculous. Casting the spell, he found himself in the role of this Onyx Tuxedo; he was face to face with Adrian and pleading to trust him to take on the role of Chat Noir – Wait, his friend Adrian was Chat Noir?! That made so much more sense now that he thought about it; god he wanted to go up and slap Adrian for the bad puns both in and outside the suit. Returning to the scene, he found ‘himself’ leaping from buildings to buildings (almost nostalgic to him from the days of Carapace) before joining with his allies.

He was right, the battle was challenging; Hooded Assassin had called on the Hypnosis power of his only for it to be used against him. No, no this was _not_ happening! Come one buddy wake up, don’t take the bangle off! A soft sigh of relief, Ladybug had come to save the day (via frying pan to Assassin’s head) what happened next was something he wasn’t prepared for; Assassin getting stabbed and having to power down in Onyx’s arms. Learning Chat Noir’s identity was one thing, but Assassin’s?! It was too much to handle, he quickly ended the spell and took a glance to his right to the Collinswood kid in question; dressed as an Egyptian queen, going all out in the makeup and jewelry department as well as the snake miraculous on his wrist, it was near impossible to tell this boy was the snake hero himself. On one hand it made sense; Nino was introduced to some of Tori’s favorite artists and songs when he would come over for advice, it made sense for the Assassin to use songs he was familiar with yet at the same time he couldn’t believe it one bit. Tori, the strange new kid who charmed Chloe into being a nicer person, the strange new kid who always brought a living snake to class, this…he just couldn’t see Tori as a superhero! Then again, he could say the same thing about Adrian the perfect model boy! He needed to talk to them, they had the right to know that he knows.

And that was how he found himself in the dining hall with the team. By sheer dumb luck he managed to break away from Alya (still trying to figure out a way to say ‘I’m breaking up with you’ without her trying to murder him in his sleep from rage) and made his way to be with ‘Team Miraculous’. Everyone at this table was dressed as either a hero, a villain, or in some over-the-top costume, all had their handheld game systems and helping each other in certain games. It was still a surreal sight to see Chloe, Sabrina, and the Ice Queen – Kagami, playing videogames when they never expressed interest in it before. Upon asking how they got roped in the stories varied from person to person but they all shared the same root; ‘Tori introduced Sabrina and I to the game Just Dance one day and we wanted in on this gaming thing.’ The snake boy was at it again; and speaking of snake boy…

“Hey Tori, can we talk?”

“We’re talking right now, what’s up?” Tori asked. “Okay what the hell am I doing wrong? My deck has made it this far, fucking Tomb Keepers.”

“Seriously Tori, you need to stop playing Reshef of Destruction.” Claude said. “That game destroys people’s souls.”

“I’m aware of that, hell Sacred Cards was easier than this bullshit!” Tori growled out. “I swear I am going to finish this game even if it’s the last thing I do!”

Nino laughed. “Okay, as much fun as it is to see you rage at a game, this is serious…it’s about…well it’s kind of about these little creatures that like to hang at your table?”

“What about them?” Chloe demanded. “And will someone tell me what I’m supposed to shoot here? This trial is aggravating me!”

“What bullets do you have?” Felix asked. “I’ll tell you what to pick in exchange for telling me how to capture Zapados.”

“Use Kindle.” Joe joked, he laughed when the Vulpix looked up from eating and tilting his head confused. “I’m teasing you, baby. Go back to your lunch.”

“Well, they’re Kwamis right?” Nino watched as everyone paused and slowly turned to him, one by one. Some of the others just pretended to stay focus on their games in front of them. Okay, he got their attention, now he just had to gently let them know about what happened in astrology class and everything would be okay.

Chloe wrote a date and an address down and handed it to him. “Here, you better show up at that place exactly at nine p.m. if you don’t you just missed your chance at ever hoping of talking to us about anything.”

“R-right, but why I do have to wait for a week?”

“Because right now, that place is still under construction and everything will be finalized in a week.” Chloe said like it was obvious. “The new mannequins will be in soon, which between us, I’m excited for.” She saved her game and turned it off. “Right now, the afternoon show is about to start and if you value your life, you might want to stay with us…we can’t really promise that the table with our old classmates are will be safe.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The kitchen is out of apple cider, I’m offended!” A student had called out.

Nino turned and saw one of the Collinswood students dressed like the Ladyblogger and just stared confused. What just happened? He was about to ask Chloe what was going on, only to see another student stand up from somewhere with a pink flip phone in hand.

“My interview with Lila got downvoted, I’m offended!”

Okay, that one got a chuckle from him. Now he understood, the Collinswood students still held a grudge over the chaos that Ms. Bustier and Alya cause on a weekly bases and they decided to ‘dedicate’ a show to them. One by one, a student would stand and call out a stupid phrase and add ‘I’m offended’ to the end. One look at the table and he just lost it, Alya was red, she was just fuming! No wonder Chloe told him to stay with her table, he would have been murdered if his girlfriend heard him!

Claude was the next one up, he only wore the glasses and had the phone in hand. “I just stubbed my toe on the door, I’m offended!”

“Guys please, you’re killing me!” Nino forced out in between laughs. Adrian had his Cheshire grin on after hearing that, Nino looked and continued laughing. “Adrian, please, don’t-!”

“Nino doesn’t want me to have fun, I’m offended!” Adrian chimed. That really got the room laughing, Nino was just crying, he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Seriously, please, I can’t even breath!” Nino took a few to calm down before trying his hand. “I can’t breathe, I’m offended!” it came out as a squeak as he started laughing again.

“A Dupont student is finally able to join the fun!” Someone called. “Quick alert the press!”

Tori laughed and patted Nino on the back. “And with that said, this Dupont student is an honorary Collinswood kid!”

“One of us! One of us!” the hall chanted.

Nino shook his head and sighed, finally able to come down from the laughter. That was actually the most fun he had since his class came here, the studies were also more interactive both in the normal stuff like math and history and also in the magic department. He just tacked on another thing to add to his To Do list; break up with Alya (and not die in the process) and see about transferring to Collinswood. For now, there was one thing he had to ask the Miraculous table.

“Hey, do you guys have plans tonight?” Nino asked.

“We’re going Trick or Treating, why?” Kagami asked.

“Well…I usually take Chris out, but would it be cool if he and I tag along with you?”

Tori shrugged. “I don’t see why not, besides, it’ll be fun!”

Marinette nodded and smiled. “I’m sure he’ll have fun, after all we have the school’s actor with us.” She presented Claude who took a bow to the table. “And we have the two adorable mascots with us!” She pointed to Marluxia and Kindle.

“Speaking of them, did you finish their costumes?” Joe asked.

“Almost, just a few more stitches and Kindle will be wearing his robe, and Marluxia will have his little Bendy costume made.” Marinette promised. “Their little Halloween bags are ready though.”

“Thanks again, I know it’s a last-minute commission-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Joey.” Marinette warned. “You’re a friend and Marluxia and Kindle deserve to have fun on Halloween too.”

“That they do.” Tori agreed. “That they do.”

 *****  
  
Chloe was just skipping with Joe as she led the way, she had promised a Halloween surprise of her own. Granted the actual building still had a way to go, but she was still excited to show her teammates the progress she had made. She won’t lie, she was hoping for it to be done by Halloween night but of course, those stupid workers couldn’t get the mannequins on time due to ‘back order’ (yeah whatever, they just didn’t want to work on a holiday).

“Okay, here we are!” Chloe opened the door for them. “Go on in and see your new work space!”

Jaws hit the floor as everyone walked around the empty boutique; a reverse ladybug themed carpet, a mural behind the counter with the heroes posing, empty racks for clothes, Marinette was just lost in a cute daze. It was like her dream come true! A quick run up the spiral stairs confirmed it even more; a high-end sewing machine on a desk, boxes of fabric and patterns, she needed to sit down.

“Whoa, Chlo, you didn’t have to do this.” Joe breathed out, he went up the stairs after Marinette and looked around some more. “Hey Chloe! What’s this comic book stuff with the fashion designs!”

Chloe had a huge grin on her face as she called upstairs. “That’s for Marc and Nathaniel! I thought they should have a space to work on their Ladybug comics!”

That got both boys to look over in surprise. “Wait…I was working on my gift as well?” Nathaniel asked.

“Obviously, why do you think I bought you those high-end paints? And Marc, there’s a box of empty leather-bound journals for you to put your drafts in.”

Tori looked himself over from the dressing room; he saw that Chloe added a tan line on his waist and shook his head. He tried the whole tanning thing but the color never stayed, then again, that’s what happens when you live up north the majority of your life; no sun for tans.

“You did good, Chloe.” Tori smiled. “You did good.”

Sabrina smiled and hugged him. “It’s thanks to you, if you hadn’t offered your help this whole thing would never had happened!” she dragged him back to the group. “Also! This is just more than a boutique for us – well, specifically Marinette, but it’s for us to meet up for hero stuff!”

“I still think you would have done this without his help.” Adrian smiled.

“I do like the idea of a boutique being home base, but what if we need to get other holders?” Marinette asked.

“Glad you asked, Mari!” Chloe beamed. “I picked this place because it’s right on the corner, I…had to ask Tori for the Master’s address when finding a location, he’s only a block or two away?”

Joe just looked at her amused. “Okay, I’m curious how you managed to get that kind of information out of Tori, I thought that the Master only gave that information to Chat Noir, Hooded Assassin, and Ladybug.”

“He did.” Tori confirmed. “But after the Fashion Queen incident, Queen Bee and Madame Grey were on probation. The long story short; after a few nights of them both on the scene and in civilian form, I updated the Guardian and he said if I trusted them, he had no problem with them knowing where to go if either myself or my allies fall.”

“Basically, we were his backup.” Sabrina shrugged. “If Assassin, Ladybug, or Chat Noir ever got compromised we would have to take the miraculouses to the Guardian to find a temporary holder.”

“We’ve had close calls back at Dupont, remember Lila?” Chloe brought up. “Marinette was almost akumatized, that’s why we came to Collinswood, to not only prevent that from happening, but also to make better friends than that shithole.”

Joe nodded and sat on the counter. “Moving on from the serious topic now, are we going to use this place to sort out our loot?” He nodded to their overfilled bags by the window.

“As soon as our quantic group gets here.” Kagami nodded. “Also, any and all sour candy belongs to me. I will fight anyone for it.”

“Then prepare to lose, Tsurugi, all those sour-sweet goodies are mine!” Joe smirked as he grabbed his bag.

Kagami drew her sword. “I’m warning you, Dupont, surrender the sour candies to me now and no-one will get hurt.”

Joe grabbed his ornate charm and transformed his wand into a scythe. “Bring it on, Tsurugi!” he cried as he swung it at the fencer.

That was how the team found themselves in a candy war. Marluxia and Kindle teamed up and quickly picked up anything they deemed good for their bucket (which, looking back was mostly saltwater taffy and jawbreakers), some people even teamed up and did dramatic falls when they got hit by a candy they didn’t care for (Adrian was an example when he ‘fell to the all-powerful, lemon drops’ as he ‘died’ in Joe’s arms.) All hell definitely broke lose when the Quantic kids and Nino came walking in to the sight before them, in the end everyone was laughing and got to sort out their candy without any problems before they had to turn in for the night. Chris was back home, sleeping off the sugar coma, and the students were huddled in the dorms watching horror movies. The 80’s thrillers like Halloween and Friday 13th were laughable yet enjoyable, but when it got to films like The Grudge or Scream, that’s when everyone had their wands out as a weapon of some kind. Allegra had salted the area by the bed, window, closet, and the doorway. Even with the protection, they were still paranoid to go to sleep, just as they were dozing off their dorm master came in and caused everyone to scream and nearly wet themselves.

“Sheesh, jumpy much?” they asked.

“Sorry Terra.” Tori sighed. “Uh was there something you needed?”

They nodded. “Yeah, just reminding you that you kids have Lunar class to get to.” They turned to the movie to see The Ring playing. “And also, to tell you to hold off on the horror movies, your screams can wake the dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count the Game references!


	25. Winter Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things before we get into this: 
> 
> 1\. Due to the concerns of a reader, I feel the need to say this for everyone; Everything in this fic has been pre-destined. Everything was thought out in advanced and it takes both my partner in crime and myself to get to them in a timely fashion. The Shenanigans are mostly done, and we are reaching the final leg where it is going to have more serious moments. There had been scattered hints in previous chapters which I will review on the final chapter.
> 
> 2\. Follow up to the last point: Nino is the final crack before we get the Lila downfall, after that there will be aftermath chapters and special chapters.
> 
> 3\. Today is my birthday so to celebrate, I finished this chapter for my bro and I. This is my gift to you the readers and to him.

Ever since Halloween had ended, the mood throughout the school had shifted. At first, no-one batted an eye when the Collinswood students were dressed in dark colors and wore their coven emblems, every had just assumed that now all the festivities were done that there was some uniform code happening. Then, just like Halloween, everything had changed; there wasn’t any dining hall shenanigans, food was just served in silence (heck, even the ‘miraculous table’ hadn’t been up to their normal video game parties). Not only had the students changed but so had the teachers; history lessons were darker, music classes were somber, sparring was very few and in between, even the karaoke room hadn’t been reserved in nearly three weeks! Of course, that was only during the school hours, outside the school halls the students were back as their cheerful selves as they’d play in the leaves and then eventually the snow or they’d go into town to find something to do. Yet, the moment they’d come back, the somber mood was back.

Caline watched as the days went on, she and most of her students were still in their normal colorful attire (save for Nino, who insisted on ‘when in Rome, do as the Roman do’ and dress in a darker tone of his normal clothing). She tried asking the two headmasters about what was happening, but the only reply she got was “It’s the winter seasons, the veil between living and dead will start to thin.” It was pretty ominous, but she knew there wasn’t a point in arguing. The last few trips to the headmasters were met with nasty results. Of course, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t glad that the Collinswood students had finally mellowed out, she wasn’t certain if she could stand another day of the crazy events that was October. And the other thing she was glad about is that the Collinswood students were finally leaving her students alone; no more mocking them in their stage shows, no more isolating them in their classes, and definitely no more confrontations. Perhaps winter time was a blessing after all. Even today, breakfast had started off simple; the three future heads of the Fleur Family, the Sennen Coven, and the House of Dragon walked in with lit candles. Their heads were bowed as they walked pass everyone and placed the candles in the holders by an alter of some kind. Day by day, people of the school would leave either a picture or an offering of some kind. It felt more like a funeral than breakfast. It actually pained Caline to see Tori, Adela, and Joe standing there with a sorrowful expression on their face, deciding to risk it, she stood up and made her way to them.

“Tori, is everything okay with you and your friends?” She asked.

Tori just nodded and looked up at her. “Everything is fine, Caline.” He replied softly. “Thank you for asking.”

“I can tell everything is not fine, you usually do an eye roll and explain things in a condescending manner.”

“We only do so because you fail to listen.” Adela said. “Winter for us is a solemn moment, we would understand if you want to take your students back to your old school for the season.”

Caline shook her head. “No, I actually want to know why this season is somber?”

Joe nodded. “Because during the winter, mostly everything is dead. You can’t grow or harvest crops, animals have to turn to hibernation because their main source of food isn’t available during this time, trees are mostly bare.” He listed off. “It’s mostly a funeral for everyone during this time.”

“I know you plan to ask about the dark colors and Joe already explained the funeral aspect.” Tori spoke up. “But also, the color black for my coven and for the school at this point; Black is the color of death and the afterlife.” He had a small smile on his face. “But it also is the color of the night, endurance and stability, as well as fertility and regeneration of the land. So, this color, while associated with death is also a color for rebirth, you’ll definitely see it in the spring.”

Caline smiled a bit. “Should my students and I change attire then?”

Joe shrugged. “If you want to.” He turned and walked off.

“Thanks for explaining then, um have a…good winter?” She tried.

The three just nodded and went back to their table. There was a glimmer of hope for her, she was genuinely curious about the season in their school, so perhaps this season is truly a blessing for them as well. Of course, no-one was holding their breaths, they’re still miffed at her for the things from both their old school and the stunts she’s been pulling in here. No-one at the Miraculous table said anything and just ate in silence, if there was conversation, it was mostly about schoolwork and what was planned for Christmas next month. Collinswood had December booked; the first week, a group would be going down to the Hidden Kingdom with the Sennen Coven and celebrate with the spirits there, another group would be going to Greece with the Fleur Family to be with the gods, and the final group would be going with the House of Dragon to Romania to visit the castle and the ‘Witches Graveyard’ for a somber celebration. This would go on for three weeks. The holiday week itself, the students were free to return home and be with family to celebrate how they’d want to. As the future heads, the trio were in charge of making sure the groups were evened out; some witches that chose not to attend Collinswood would be arriving for the ‘winter vacations’ and to celebrate as well. The look on the Dupont students’ faces was an enjoyable sight when they saw a few more of their classmates walking in the dining hall and going up to the alter to leave something. One of their other classmates was Mireille, Aurore immediately went up to her and hugged her close, they quietly caught up after she left a picture on the alter. The next was Luka, he was greeted the same by Juleka and Tori, like Mireille, he left something (a travel sized bottle of wine) on the alter and went to join the group at the Miraculous table.

“How are things here?” Luka asked quietly.

“Well, those reports that you guys compiled for our headmaster is sure helping a lot.” Tori replied. “But that’s not what you’re asking.”

He smiled and nudged him. “Smart ass, seriously, how are things here?”

Marinette was the one who answered. “Well, things over at Dupont seem to be on shaky grounds and we’re going to have a team meeting with Nino later tonight.”

“We had to change the date since the road leading to the boutique headquarters decided to have last minute road work.” Chloe scoffed. “That and we had that white out yesterday, so, we’re keeping our fingers crossed that today will be the day.”

“What does Nino know, exactly?” Luka raised an eyebrow.

“Well, he used to be Carapace.” Kagami spoke up. “Aside from that, we’re not entirely sure. We’ve been keeping tabs on him since then. Thankfully, he hasn’t spoken to anyone about anything.”

Aurore nodded. “We also have reasons to believe that he may be joining our school, I mean…Halloween, he joined in on the fun with one of our dining shows and now he’s joining in on either leaving things for the departed or showing a huge interest of the craft.”

“We know this is going to break Francoise-Dupont, but to be fair, we’re getting sick and tired of them. Last month was aggravating for everyone.” Tori groaned. “I liked it better when they were still at the old school, at least we wouldn’t have to put up with them.”

“Things at the school aren’t any better.” Luka sighed. “Damocles has been getting visits from the schoolboard every other day, they’re really hammering in on why some of the top students have been dropping out. I’m not sure on the details, but with the way the investigation is going…Damocles may be out of the job.”

“See, this is why I’m glad Tori found you Chloe,” Adrian chimed. “If he hadn’t then the schoolboard would be finding out about…well…you know.”

“Oh, believe me, they found those past records.” Luka spoke up. “The school barely dodged a bullet after learning about her last year and the sudden cease of bullying. They’re still trying to figure out what happened in Caline’s class that caused the mass transfer.”

“Adding in the investigation, Nino’s possible transfer…yikes.” Joe muttered. “If we may move from this, what is everyone going to do for the Holidays?”

“Well, I know my folks are going to be with Tori’s family.” Luka grinned. “They have a fireplace.”

“Ooo I know where this is going.” Sabrina giggled. “Oh! Hey, Luka, did Tori ever show you his piercings?”

“Sabrina, now is not the time to mention those.” Adela scolded

“Oh no, now is the perfect time.” Juleka grinned. “Show us. Show us.”

Tori sighed, “I’ll show you after school. I was planning on getting new rings anyway.”

*

If there was one thing Alya prided in herself, it was her ability to know when something was wrong. It started with Nino’s behavior throughout this whole ordeal; he would sneak off to the craft side of magic and inquire about learning certain spells, at first, she didn’t mind, he was curious and it was neat to see him trying out some of the spells himself. But then, he started to drift more and more towards the Collinswood kids than their own classmates, she wasn’t entirely certain what the whole idea was but he was enjoying his time with them more and more – Halloween was an example, especially when he didn’t protest to being an honorary Collinswood student and the fact he joined in on their stage show. Honestly, Alya wasn’t certain why Nino was doing this, but she was going to find out, and the first thing to do on her list was talk to the three future heads of their coven; Tori, Adela, and Joey, if anyone knew anything it would be those three.

Speaking of those three, she had noticed how rare it was to see them in halls lately. Throughout November she would find those three missing from the “Miraculous Table” (why was that group even called that? What? Were they miraculous at being an asshole to her and her classmates?) and the only time the trio would show up is when they had files with them. Missing a lot of school to do…whatever it was, she couldn’t help but to be curious. Confronting them had to take a lot of planning and a lot of timing, and thankfully her prayers came true when she saw them in one of the dorm rooms. She smiled and got her phone ready; the camera quality may suck but she could still use it for later. Knocking on the door and without waiting for an invite to come in she walked up to the three coven heads.

“Why yes Alya, you may come in.” Adela said dryly. “How thoughtful of you to wait for an invite.”

Alya ignored her. “I have some questions for you, if that’s okay?”

Tori looked up and narrowed his eyes at the phone. “Turn the phone off and leave it on the desk and we’ll be glad to answer them.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Alya snapped. “Last time I left my phone anywhere near you three it ended up getting shattered by one of your creatures. Sorry if I don’t seem that trusting of you.”

“Kindle and Marluxia are with Marinette in the kitchen.” Joe assured. “If you don’t believe us, you’re free to look around.”

“Like you haven’t placed some invisibility charm on them?” There went whatever braincells she had. “Fine, I’ll just turn the phone off.” She muttered and turned her phone off, there went her interview for the blog. “Can you three tell me why you seem to vanish from school lately?”

Tori nodded. “Coven related business, we’re trying to sort out the groups for the upcoming winter holidays in Greece, Romania, and Egypt. And…since we agree that _honesty_ is the best policy, if this wasn’t last minute and if I had my way, I would have made sure that you, Karen Bustier, and basically everyone from our old class never steps foot on any of the three sacred grounds we’re visiting.” His voice laced with acid.

Alya just looked like he had insulted her dead relative. “What the fuck? Seriously, what the fuck, ever since you guys left Dupont and became students here you’ve been nothing but bullies! Open house, your classmates wouldn’t leave Lila alone, I tried to ask you guys to lay off on Lila before and after you showed up here, you’ve destroyed my phone, and you’ve basically been assholes to us the moment we showed up here! And now you’re saying we don’t deserve to go on your stupid school trip?”

“Okay, let’s stop you there and bring up the facts of these claims.” Joe set his pen down. “Open house, we were wary about your class due to the various accounts of bullying from the old school, you basically confirmed our suspicions when you decided to antagonize Carla and try to go after Marinette after the Alice in Wonderland show.” He lifted up a finger. “When you brought Lila up in conversations, we’ve been trying to give you the evidence of her lies, to which you ignored. Second point; while yes, we did destroy your phones, we admit we were out of line there. However, we couldn’t take your friend’s word at face value when it came to deleting the unconsented pictures, and Felix already made up for it by buying you two a new phone.”

Adela spoke up. “Add in the fact that your shitty attitude nearly costed us our school with your cult claims, the fact you wanted to curve our entertainment and history as not to “offend” anyone and your recent comment on the school trip to important sites for the winter, yeah. Of course, we’re saying you don’t deserve to go on this trip, you don’t _deserve_ anything, fox.” She spat. “Honestly, we didn’t want you in our school to begin with, but someone put in the good word. They felt like you deserved a chance, if it weren’t for them you wouldn’t be here to begin with.”

“And as much as I would like to continue the conversation here.” Tori stood up and closed his three-ring binder. “I’m afraid, the three of us are due for an evening meeting, have a good night Alya, and please don’t ever speak to Adela, Joe, or I ever again.”

They left Alya standing there looking like a fish out of water and honestly, they could care less what she did afterwards. They were done with her. As of tonight, they had more pressing matters to attend to, tonight was the meeting at the Miraculous Boutique – their new front for any superhero related business. Since its completion the group had taken up to doing sewing parties in the building; their first project was the feather hat that Marinette had made and all through the night they were singing and sewing. They got their first box filled and got some of their hats on display, which if one were to ask Marinette, was a great success. She picked the project and walked everyone through the process and after the success of the hat came the sundresses – Queen Bee themed of course, then there was the Carapace backpack, and tonight, they were going to make an evening dress based off of the Hooded Assassin. But that’s not all that was happening, they were going to have a special guest joining them, technically two special guests. Naturally, one was Nino, but the other guest was invited by Marinette. After hearing of the meeting, he showed up and walked around the boutique, nodding in approval at how the layout looked.

“This was a clever idea, Queen Bee.” Master Fu complimented on. “A place for your allies to start their business and a place to meet regarding your hero selves.”

Chloe looked up from cutting fabric and smiled. “Thanks! I was thinking back to our last hero meeting at Tori’s place and we were banished to downstairs because of a book meeting, the room was pretty cramped so I thought…hey! Why don’t we have our own place? And well, Marinette is an aspiring designer so a fashion boutique to own and work at was a bonus.”

“And we’re just waiting on Nino.” Joe spoke up as he was dressing a mannequin in one of the Queen Bee sundresses. “Okay, Marinette, the honeycomb patterns on these are adorable.”

“Don’t forget the cute honeybee on the ribbon.” Sabrina chimed as she began to stitch Marinette’s signature on the first evening dress. “One dress ready to be bedazzled!”

“I’ll grab it in a second, I have to make alterations.” Marinette called, she was pinning a dress onto Allegra and trying to figure out how the zipper aspect should work.

**Ding.**

Thank god for the overhead bell, otherwise everyone would be stabbing themselves with a pin out of surprise. Nino looked around at the sight, he knew everyone would be busy with something – that tended to be the formula, when he approached them the first time, they were carving pumpkins. The second time, they were playing videogames. It seemed like they’re happy when they have something in their hands to keep their attention on. Shrugging he went up and sat in the window and next to Kindle and Marluxia who were taking a small nap throughout the whole scene.

“Glad you showed up, Nino.” Felix spoke up. “Pardon about the mess, we decided to kill some time while we were waiting for you.” He started to put the sundresses on a rack.

“It’s fine…uh if you’re not too busy, about the thing I wanted to talk to you guys about earlier?” Nino started off.

“Go right ahead, we’re listening.” Kagami assured as she walked into the changing room to get out of one of the evening gowns.

“Right…so…I decided to try that astral gaze you guys were reviewing.” He took a breath. “First off, I only wanted to know what I could about this Onyx Tuxedo guy. No-one’s replaced Chat Noir before and I was concerned if something happened, maybe if Chat Noir was compromised and this new guy was secretly evil or something. But after I performed the gaze, well…Okay I’m going to be blunt, I found out Adrian’s Chat Noir and Tori is the Hooded Assassin.” He flinched and readied himself to be scolded.

Tori looked over and went to put the first Assassin evening gown on a mannequin. “Okay, and you’re having a meltdown because?”

“Wait that’s it? No ‘if you tell anyone we’ll kill you’ speech? No memory erasing spell?”

“Why is that everyone’s first question?” Tori shook his head. “As I told Alya earlier today, honesty is the best policy, and if I have to be honest…we’re actually grateful you told us instead of trying to keep it inside only to blurt it out later while under pressure.”

“Of course.” Allegra spoke up. “Now comes the million-dollar question, now that you know that your old school chased out Paris’ heroes…what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to do everything I can to be your ally.” Nino said it like it was a natural response. “I failed in standing up for you guys before you left, the least I can do is try being there for you now.”

“The turtle is coming out of his shell.” Marinette smiled. “Of course, we do have some rules for you; they’re going to be the same as when Tori recruited Queen Bee and Madame Grey, so don’t worry. They’re nothing drastic…of course, we now have to make minor adjustments to the mural at the front desk.”

Nathaniel stood up from picking up the scrap fabric and went over to grab a pencil. “I’m on it.” He assured. “And no Chloe, I am not putting glitter on anyone.” Chloe just flipped him off at that.

Tori chuckled and turned to Nino. “Okay, so the rules; first, do not enter the field of battle unless one of us comes to collect you. It’s always risky putting a new permanent holder on the field as it would make Hawkmoth more and more dangerous. The Quantic Kids are a prime example of this, despite there being two teams now.”

“We’re sorry that we showed up late at the King of Thieves fight.” Claude sighed. “We didn’t know how dangerous it got.”

“We’re not blaming you.” Sabrina assured. “We all thought it would be the normal run of the mill akuma.”

“Second rule, the obvious don’t tell anyone who you are but the follow-up is, make sure Alya doesn’t catch wind that you’re back on the field. She’s been showing more and more questionable acts lately and we can’t have her irrational behavior jeopardize not only her safety but ours as well.” Tori continued.

“Yeah about that, second rule won’t be too hard to follow. I’ve actually managed to perfect the ice wall spell.” Nino promised. “Also…can we go back to rule one for a second? You said ‘It’s always risky putting a new permanent holder on the field’ what did you mean by that?”

Felix just slapped his forehead. “Carapace, use your brain for once.”

“Felix, behave.” Adrian scolded. “Nino, we’ve talked about this before the meeting and…we want you as our forever turtle.”

“Wait seriously? But why?”

“One, you’re thinking for yourself and others.” Allan said. “You broke from your school to own up to Marinette about how badly you fucked up. The second is you’re being honest; not only to us for learning something you shouldn’t have, but you’re being honest in your intentions…am I safe to assume the reason you’re learning the craft is because you want to have some way of keeping yourself safe?”

“Yeah, I still plan to break up with Alya, the only problem is she can be pretty volatile and I’d like to live to see Christmas.” Nino nodded. “Figured if I had an ice wall I can do so before running for my safety.”

“You also have a fire wall in the practice, what’s that about?” Tori asked.

“Well…Chances are you guys might need someone to keep malicious people at bay and fire is usually the universal symbol for danger?”

“I can see why Marinette gave you the turtle miraculous, you seem to go back to the shield both in and outside the suit.” Fu nodded.

“Wait Marinette? But it was Ladybug who -…Marinette is Ladybug?!” Nino slapped himself in the face. “Augh why did I not see it! Adrian should have been obvious with his puns, Tori should have been obvious with his music – who even listens to Bryan Adams – No offense Tori, you do you! And Marinette…We called her an everyday Ladybug. Their vanishing, god damn it!” Nino was pacing as he was ranting about how he was blind to the reality, the kwamis just sat on the counter and watched him with amusement. Eventually Nino calmed down and took a few breaths to settle everything.

“So…I’m going to be a forever turtle.” He started off. “And you guys are giving me this chance?” the group nod confirmed it. “And Adrian, Marinette, Tori, Chloe, and Sabrina are Paris’ heroes.” Another nod. “And this isn’t some weird fever dream I’m having; this is happening and this is all so real.”

“If this was a dream, you wouldn’t be able to see Master Fu.” Luka said. “You can’t dream of a person you never met before.”

“Thank you, Dr. Luka.” Nino took another deep breath. “So, what happens now? I’m a turtle and that’s the end of our night?”

“Unless there’s something more you wanted to talk about.” Joe spoke up. “We’re going to be working on evening dresses for the night.”

“Well…Is it too late to join Collinswood?”

“Enrollment would have to be after the winter holidays.” Adela commented. “And you have to find a coven who will take you. I doubt Tori will take you in, not because he doesn’t like you, but right now he has too much on his plate already.”

“I’ll take him in, I think I can squeeze a Fleur Family welcoming in with the holidays.” Joe smiled.

“Right about that…Coven joining, I don’t have to like offer my blood or anything crazy like that right? You’re not asking for my first born or something?”

Nathaniel laughed at that. “I asked the same thing when I joined Tori’s family!”

“The urge to throw a ball of yarn at someone still grows within me!” Tori went over to Luka and helped flare out a dress. “No, covens do not ask for a blood oath, or first-born children. A blood oath is something that the elves perform and the first-born nonsense is something that mortals put in fairytales.” He stressed out. “And if one more person asks either of those things, I will start yeeting things!”

Nino held his hands up in surrender before ducking behind Claude. “Yes Tori, whatever you say!”

“And this why you’re a turtle, Nino.” Marinette teased. “Now then, are you going to stay the night and sew with us or are you going back to the school?”

“I can’t really sew to save my life…but I can help with the racks?”

“Great, head on over to Joe and Sabrina and they’ll guide you through clothing care.”


	26. Festival In Egypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Tori loses patience for the Dupont's Trio of Idiots
> 
> Thanks to Suzie for helping my partner in crime and I out

The first week of the school’s winter tradition was to be held in Egypt where the Sennen coven was born, the group that was going there were hyped. Bags were packed for the week and everyone was meeting in the great hall where Tori was. He was in charge of this small vacation and he given everyone the pamphlets ahead of time, fortunately, he was also giving some reminders as he had a sinking feeling not everyone bothered to read the informational packet. And sadly, he was right; mixing in Caline’s constant questions such as where were they going to sleep, what’s the name of the hotel, what is the itinerary – all of those damn questions were already answered if you bothered to read, fucking idiot. And add in the constant disruptions from Lila with her constant complaining and lying ‘I have sensitive skin, I can’t be in the sun too long, why can’t we just go to a hotel for our holiday instead’ – Those are nice to know, but guess what, nobody gave a flying fuck about your hypochondriac conditions you little pathological liar. Oh, the many things Tori had wanted to say to the group but, as the future head of the coven and the person in charge of the arrangements to his family’s site, he had to remain professional. So, he couldn’t really curse out the gaggle of idiots before him.

“Now then, I believe that covers everything, the bus to the airport is ready for us.” Tori turned and walked off to lead the way.

“This is going to be exciting.” Nino chimed. “We’re going to see the famous Hidden Kingdom!”

“Well, it can’t really be hidden anymore if Tori’s taking us.” Lila sneered. “So much for the secrecy.”

“Actually, according to the information packet we got…Tori’s going to make sure we’re all blindfolded when we get to our ride.” Nino confirmed. “Only members of the Sennen Coven can be led to the Hidden Kingdom without the extra security.”

“This is starting to sound more like some convoluted plan to kidnap and dispose of the bodies.” Alya muttered dryly. “And since did you bother to read that useless page?”

“Since right now, seriously Alya, this brash behavior may have been okay at our old school but for once can you just try not to be a total bitch?” Nino sighed. “Just this once; stop trying to antagonize people, just stop. Collinswood was actually kind enough to let us visit their school and you’re just throwing that hospitality back in their faces.”

Alya just ignored him and went to board the bus, she moved to the front with Lila and started muttering something to her. If Nino had to guess, it was most likely her complaining about how he’s been brainwashed or something stupid. Fortunately, and he had the backup needed by Felix and Kagami, after this week visit in the Hidden Kingdom, he was going to break up with Alya. He had everything planned out; his escape route, which of the two to turn to should she manage to follow, and which of the two was going to escort him to the headmaster’s office to start filling out the paperwork needed to transfer over in the spring. Joey was a huge help, he managed to schedule a coven welcoming once they visited Greece and he was pretty excited for that too. Nathaniel told him that they had to light a spirit candle to find out where on the magic spectrum they were; Marinette’s bright green flame filled the entire tomb they were in! So, the Sennen had a candle lighting ceremony and the Fleur…well he’d figure that out later when he got to Greece. Right now, he was just more focused on the Hidden Kingdom. He remember reading about this place to Chris, well, one of the stories; there was a pharaoh that the magicians served and brought upon some war of shadows, the original idea was to harness the shadow power to keep their lands safe and to bring peace but…the shadows were stronger than the magicians. Because of this, they had to close off their kingdom and hide themselves from history. It was morbid, but Chris liked that version of the story more, of course Nino made the mental note to ask Tori which of the stories were true and which were just speculations and rumors.

The flight down to Egypt went smooth as ever, minus the small hiccups from his classmates, but aside from that Nino was able to relax in his seat and doze off until they landed. Baggage claim was another factor on its own, he watched as a group of people went to collect their bags instead – that resulted in another confrontation from Lila, she kept yelling things like ‘thief’ and how ‘I have important things in those bags, you can’t take them!’ and so on. Nino just groaned and held his head; he was right about one thing; no-one bothered to read the damn informational packet! Tori said that his family would arrange for people to collect their bags while they got to their ride to the Hidden Kingdom. Heck, Tori himself was storming over and dragging Lila away from the help while ignoring her screaming.

“For the love of Ra, will you shut up for five seconds!” Tori snapped. “If you hadn’t been spinning your lies while I was giving the briefing you would know that my family arranged for help, but no, you just had to be the center of attention. Honestly.” He shoved her back to the group. “I’m only going to say this once; shut up, keep your head down, and listen to your damn guide. You’re lucky I don’t ship your ass back to Paris, bitch.” He turned and stormed over to the rental cars to get what they needed.

“Tori! Don’t be rude!” Caline called as she ran towards the other, her mantra of ‘being a better person’ and ‘You couldn’t expect us all to have been listening’ That was the wrong thing to say since Tori turned and snapped at her after that, Nino just put his headphones on, this was going to be pretty explicit and he didn’t need to hear the Hooded Assassin curse out a teacher. After his teacher slowly returned with her tail between her legs, the class was led by Adela and Joe to where the prepared minivans were, Tori had to finalize a few things before getting the keys so they just stood there and did the needed headcount. Everyone was here; The Collinswood students (aka The Miraculous Team) were with Adela asking about their familiars – the cobras as well as if they needed to wear a blindfold as well. Speaking of blindfolds, Joe came by and made sure that the Dupont students had theirs tied tight around their eyes before guiding them into the cars. Naturally, there came the complaint from Lila, but she instantly quieted down when Adela warned her that Tori was returning with the car keys. Good, the lying Italian finally grew a brain and knew when to keep her damn mouth shut.

*****

The kingdom wasn’t anything like anyone was expecting. For one thing; it was a mix of every time period crammed into one setting, some buildings had a Victorian tinge, others looked like the buildings they had today. Nino had to do a double take in the information packet to make sure he had his facts right; sure enough, due to the charm that was placed on the kingdom this was the only place to have grown with the times. True this place wasn’t inhabited as much and only the descendants of the kingdom only showed up for special occasions (such as their winter holiday). As of now, the kingdom was decorated with lanterns and had various stalls set up all leading to the palace gates. Everyone followed Tori to the center of the town, he stood beside the fountain and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. He told everyone that they were free to visit the families that were here and to learn from them, and if they had any questions, they were free to come find him or the other two heads at the palace courtyard. The Collinswood students were the first to break away from the group and went to explore the town, leaving the Francoise-Dupont kids alone in a confused daze. The city was mostly empty, how were they going to learn from the families here if there wasn’t anyone here to begin with? The students looked at each other in silent confusion, their confusion grew when they saw Nino walk off with Juleka, Rose, and Luka.

“Uh Nino? Where are you going?” Alya asked.

Nino turned to look at her. “I’m going to explore the kingdom?” he said in an obvious tone.

“Why? There’s nothing here?”

“Seriously Alya, you should really read the informational packet.” Nino sighed and just left the group.

Once that had been said, the group and split up into small groups, some of them going to check out the stalls; party favors, sweet smelling food, and beautiful clothing on the racks – some of the girls were gushing over them and trying on different dresses before buying them, while others went to attempt to talk to some of the families and try to ask questions; it was a bit weird seeing spirits manifest or picking up a stick of chalk and writing down their replies. Lila was currently trying to impress whatever spirits she could try to spin into her web of lies; running her usual spiels of accomplishments and whatever celebrity she was friends with, the only downside was that the spirits were dead, not stupid. They’ve been around for centuries to know when someone was lying, half the time the chalk would write **LEAVE** in big letters before sending her on her way, Lila had lost count how many families had kicked her out of their house. She just scoffed, fine, just because she couldn’t sway the dead doesn’t mean she couldn’t sway any living humans. Once the living descendants showed up, she’ll have them wrapped around her finger.

Nino just shook his head at some of his classmates’ antics, he was just dumbfounded by Lila’s usual attempts that he just wanted to move away before he lost anymore IQ points. Upon moving away from the main square, he came across one of the houses and went to visit the family, thanks to the setting sun and the shadows that came with it, he was able to see the residents of the place. He cleared his throat and removed his cap in respect before introducing himself to the family, they had a wary look on their faces – no surprise that Lila tried her hand in here at one point, to which Nino had to assure that even though she was his classmate, she was no friend of his. That eased the tension and they welcomed him in and eager to have a conversation with him (“You’re a breath of fresh air after that girl”). They were a noble family that worked the spice trade, their descendants now took over but their spice business was still booming and they couldn’t be prouder of them. Nino was quick to write this down like a history report, he shared some things about him too; being a DJ at night, working on short films, working on being a Collinswood student (that got some praise, “Good group that school is, they know how to be respectful people” the husband approved. “Keep up your studies, understand?”) and of course just to add a little more praise, he added in how he was Carapace.

The wife looked over with eyes wide. “You’re one of Paris’ heroes?” she asked.

“You know about us?” Nino was equally surprised.

“Honey, everything modern have either been brought as offerings by your future classmates or by our family members.” She chuckled. “We’ve been fans of Miraculous Media for a while.”

“How did you find Miraculous Media? I thought the Ladyblog was the only one for the heroes of Paris?”

“Believe it or not, we used the Ladyblog to find Miraculous Media. I’m sorry but the Ladyblog doesn’t really have reliable information.” She scoffed. “I appreciate their effort but one look can show that the author jumps head first without thinking, she just posts it and claims it as fact without knowing the full story.”

“You’re not wrong there.” Nino agreed. “Lately her blog has been going downhill and if she keeps up the way she is, I can see it being shut down for good.”

Aisha nodded. “Moving on from this, tell us, what’s it like facing against those akumas?”

“Scary as all heck!” Nino laughed. “I don’t know how Ladybug, Chat Noir, or the Hooded Assassin can do this on a day to day basis! They have nerves of steel! I don’t know about those three, but it was scary fighting my girlfriend’s older sister, I was like…do I punch her? I mean, she’s an akuma but she’s also Alya’s older sis so where do you draw the line, you know?”

“At least you have a shield! The Assassin is dressed like one of the harem girls in the Pharaoh’s palace!” She laughed. “Plus, I doubt your girlfriend would have cared if you had to punch some sense into her sister.”

“Didn’t Hooded Assassin get stabbed one time?” the husband asked.

“Faris, you’re just proving my point on the bad hero design.” Aisha sighed.

“Okay first off, it wasn’t his fault.” Nino countered. “The akuma was like some thief, he took Assassin’s hypnosis microphone and put him in a trance before stabbing him.”

“And second off?” Faris asked.

“And second off, his suit has an aesthetic appeal to it.” Nino looked away a bit. “And that is all.”

Just before another word was said, the streets outside were becoming lively, both living and dead were starting to inhabit the town. Faris stood up and looked to the two before nodding outside, silently letting them know that the festival was about to begin and they should make their way over to the palace.  
  
It all started a bit like what you would expect with lights, music, games, and good food. Party guests both living and dead were having a great time. Most of the younger guests were found by the games in the courtyard; shooting games with a bow and arrow (it was funny seeing some of the ghosts boast about how they were the best archer of their time, only to fail at hitting a target on the game, even Kim was laughing and joking with the some of the spirits!) The other half of the guests being adults were off to the side dancing to slow music, enjoying the food and fine wine, or just talking with each other, the culture clash was something to beheld as you had men from the Victorian times still in utter surprise that the women from Spartan times wore a band of wool over their breasts as well as loincloths to act as their undergarments! All in all, it seemed like everything was going well and that everyone was having a good time.

During the slow song portion of the night, couples would be in each other’s arms and danced the night away. Tori closed his eyes as Leonard Cohen’s Dance Me to the End of Love played by one of the singers, Nino was with them playing on some of the more traditional instruments and Felix was on the violin beside him. The evening was fun and romantic for everyone at the Palace’s festival. When the song ended Tori kissed Luka and smiled at him, whispering that he and some others had a special show for tonight’s performance to which his boyfriend replied that he looked forward to it. It was as Tori promised, the music had paused and the guards moved everyone to the side as the performance was about to begin; stepping into view were the ladies of Collinswood; Allegra, Chloe, Sabrina, Kagami, Aurore, and Marinette, all in their belly dancing ensemble. Coming behind them were the boys; Adrian, Tori, and Joe. The crowd cheered as the music started playing an upbeat tempo, in unison they were entrancing the audience; the confidence from each dancer, the sway of their bodies, the beautiful blend of colors from their costumes mixing into a hypnotic rainbow as the thin sashes reflected the light from the lanterns. Granted, there were some mixed reactions from the audiences, but most everyone chalked it up as a culture shock, of course when some people saw the pearl clutching crowd of the modern era (mostly from a single teacher) it got confused reactions. Weren’t people of this era suppose to be open minded? When the performance ended, people were throwing roses to the dancers and cheering for more, to which some of the boys gave an encore while the girls went to change and relax with a drink. After the second round of dancing, Tori returned to his boyfriend’s side and went to enjoy the quiet evening by the drinks, enjoying another round of wine and going after some of the desserts while laughing and talking. Everything seemed to go well for them until there was a commotion by the gardens, upon further inspection is was Caline with the two girls; Alya and Lila. Tori just groaned, of course it was those three, he wasn’t even surprised anymore. He started cursing under his breath, it was bullshit like this is why he didn’t want this gaggle of chuckle fucks to be in this kingdom in the first place! Malicious Compliance was fine, but now, he was ready to strangle someone. Straightening himself up, he made his way over and parted the crowd away.

“Alright, what exactly happened?” Tori demanded.

“Who says we did anything?” Alya countered.

Tori rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I’m tired of this dancing around bullshit, either own up to whatever it is you did to get the fucking guards involved or I beat it out of you with either physical violence or I probe your useless husk of a brain with magic to get the answers I need!”

“You can’t threaten us like that!” Alya shouted as Lila started to turn on the water works.

“W-Why are you being so cruel to us!” Lila choked out

Tori just stared them down. “Let me put it this way, what I said was not a threat. It was a fucking promise, now tell me what happened right now.”

“Okay fine!” Alya scoffed. “Our teacher wanted to take a flower, Lila knocked into a vase while dancing, and I’ve been trying to get an interview with some of the dearly departed. Happy now!”

“No, I’m not happy, for one thing, Caline stole a flower from the _Pharaoh’s_ garden and that alone is a serious offense. She should be lucky that her hands weren’t chopped off!” Tori hissed. “Second; there’s a snowball’s chance in the desert that Lila was being honest about the vase – don’t even give me an explanation, again I’m too tired for this, and finally Alya, will you just leave the dead alone! This is the one time a year where they get to meet up with family and have a good time before they return to the afterlife, they don’t need your nosy ass to bother them!”

“Tori that’s enough!” Caline said, cutting in.

“You’re right.” Tori straightened up. “You’re absolutely right, I’m going to go see to your evening accommodations, it’s a little last minute but I’m certain you’ll find it suitable to your tastes.” He hissed before storming out of the courtyard.

*****

After everything had calmed down, Tori made it to his assigned room with Luka. The two just crashed onto the bed and sighed in unison, the festival took a lot out of everyone and everyone was just about ready to collapse into the nice warm comfort of blankets. Tonight, was no different for the two, okay that was a lie, the only difference was that they got to enjoy watching the Dupont students march dejectedly to the tents that were set up outside the kingdom gates. Tori couldn’t help but smirk, originally, he had arranged for that group to settle in at one of the local inns, but their attitude at the festival was enough to have him cancel last minute and force them into tents. However, he wasn’t cruel, he made sure the tents were well insulated and were completed with warm blankets.

“Aside from our former classmates, the festival went well.” Luka played with his hair. “You certainly were having fun.”

“Because I was in the gardens with you most of the night.” Tori laughed. “Almost like our first date; a lively festival, being under the shady tree, enjoying tasty food.”

“And share a few dances with each other.” Luka finished as he kissed his cheek. “We really need to do this more often.”

“You’re free to drop by our hero boutique, I trust you with our identities.” Tori smiled. “Besides, I have plans to make you my substitute snake in case something happens to me.”

“You make it sound like you’re dying.” Luka laughed. “So, me as a snake holder huh? I’d have to put thought into my costume and name, no offense, but I’d rather my suit be practical than yours.”

Tori nudged him. “Shut up, you love my suit.”

“I do.” Luka agreed with a grin. “And with that said, we’re going to bed before one of us says or does something to spark something.” He winked.

Tori just covered his face with a pillow and turned the lights off. “Good night, Luka.”

“Good night, Tori.” He laughed and held him close.


	27. Anticipating the Human Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya gets Murdered  
> The Students of Francoise-Dupont are sick and tired of their teacher  
> Team Miraculous reveals a grand show that will happen in the spring
> 
> Let's see, how far away are we from the end?   
> Trip to Greece  
> Interlude  
> Trip to Romania  
> Interlude  
> Spring Festival  
> School Meeting  
> Akuma Fight  
> Endgame  
> Aftermath
> 
> Oh wow we're not far from finishing this year :D Of course there's Special Chapters that never made it pass planning, but Collinswood Year 1 will be finished and I can get back to work on some other fics too as well as starting the next project
> 
> I actually want to thank everyone for staying with my team and I throughout this journey. To be fair, I wasn't expecting any following, but you all showed me wrong! So thank you, without you, without my team, this wouldn't have made it to where it is now. Heck, we have three more years plotted out and a special side fic for this! So, from me, your beloved Panda, thank you everyone. Thank you.

To say that her classmates were acting weird was an understatement, ever since they returned from Egypt everyone’s been avoiding her and Lila like the plague. Every time Alya tried going up to someone they would turn and leave her mid-sentence, even Nino didn’t want to talk to her! With a huff, she just focused on the current now; laundry day, she looked around the room she was in and watched as other students talked or did homework while waiting for their clothes to finish washing or drying. Some of the Miraculous group was here; Felix, Kagami, and Aurore, the only difference was that Nino was with them – actually, now that she was looking back, he was always with the Ice Royalty or with the rest of the Miraculous group. Always running off with them, and always meeting in secret – and that was another thing; the kwamis at the school, the turtle kwami was now floating around which meant that Nino had the turtle miraculous, yet, whenever she got close enough to see his wrists the bracelet wasn’t on him. So…was Nino no longer the turtle? Well, whatever the case was, she made it her own personal mission to figure out what the story was with her boyfriend hanging around the toxic students that attend this cult site, she was certain he was brainwashed into joining them and her fellow classmates got suckered in as well. When nightfall came, she waited until Nino had left the school before trailing behind him. She held her coat close for warmth as she silently cursed her boyfriend out, what was so important that Nino had to be out in the below freezing weather in the evening hours? Following her boyfriend down the frozen streets of Paris she saw him entering some boutique; Miraculous Boutique, just how self-absorbed was this group that they needed their own store? She huffed and went up to the window and watch the scene before her, the Miraculous group were gathered around sewing together ballgowns, beautiful silvery gowns with crystal lining for the shine when the bright light hit, making the dress shine and shimmer like the stars in the night sky. Ruffles at the end with a lacy end, Alya let out a soft gasp of wonder, a Marinette original is what she would proudly call it.  
  
The group that were making the gowns paused and looked over at Nino, Felix was the first one to speak to break the tension. “Let me guess, Alya’s been getting too close?”

Nino just nodded. “When you said she’s been making questionable decisions, I thought you were exaggerating a little.” He took the turtle miraculous back from Joe. “Thanks for holding this for me.”

“Anytime, so did you do it?” Joe inquired.

“Not yet, I’ve been focused on trying to get my clothes done, getting packed for Greece, and focusing more on your family’s welcoming.” Nino listed, “That and focusing on first night on training tonight.”

“Well, whatever.” Claude set the pin cushion aside. “You’re here now, let’s transform and head out back!”

Just when she’s seen it all, Alya watched as one by one most everyone started to transform; Tori into the Hooded Assassin, Claude into Kid Mime, Adrien as Chat Noir, and so on! Alya couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight; not only was Nino back as Carapace but…Ladybug and Chat Noir they were…They were…she covered her mouth and felt her phone slide from her hand and hitting the snow. Oh god, oh god her best friend was the hero herself, no wonder she was trusted as Rena Rouge! Her heart started to beat faster, if Nino was back as Carapace, then she would be back on the field as the fox! She watched as the heroes made their way out of the store through the back and began to follow them once more – making sure she took the phone with her. This was great, she could finally get a video of training sessions! She couldn’t before because she promised she would keep identities a secret, but since she wasn’t holding Trixx, she saw no reason why she couldn’t record the others in the field. She knelt down by one of the decorated bushes and started to film; the arena was shoveled out ahead of time and had the trees and other parts of the garden decked out in colorful lights, sitting by the door to the boutique was some old man – she just figured he was there to keep things clean, he was probably a teacher from the magic school. The first two at the field were Chat Noir and Felix, she scoffed and shook her head, this wasn’t much of a battle if it was a hero versus a civilian, of course, it was another story when the civilian had a miraculous in hand to even the playing field.

“Trixx, let’s pounce!” Felix called, a flash of light later and there in place was a dashing young man with black gloves and boots, a white tail, red ears under a top hat, a black mask, a tight orange bodysuit with a white belly, and a flute that doubled as a cane. “Spy Fox, reporting for sparring.” The body suit was rather tight in some places.

“What!?” Alya didn’t hear herself cry in surprise. Why was Felix, the ice king, holding _her_ miraculous! Why wouldn’t they have called her to be their fox for tonight? Her outburst didn’t go unnoticed, all eyes were on her now, she didn’t even flinch from their gaze. Instead, she stormed over to the group.

Carapace was the one who spoke up. “Did you seriously follow me?” he demanded. “Why? Just…why?”

“Why does Felix have the fox miraculous?” Alya demanded. “I was the original fox of the team!”

“Alya this is not to time to be talking about that! What the hell prompted you to follow and spy on us! How does that scream trustworthy ally!”

“W-well, I just concerned! I mean, you haven’t been spending time with Lila or I or anyone since we came here, especially since we got back from Egypt.”

Queen Bee was on fire at the moment, she handed her spinning top over to Madame Grey before lifting up her arm warmers. “Hold my weapon, Grey, I need to kick this reporter’s ass!”

“Kick her ass, My Queen! I got your top!” Grey smiled.

“No one is going to kick anyone’s ass.” Ladybug scolded. “Queen Bee, stand down, this is between Carapace and Alya, we’re not getting involved.”

Queen Bee huffed and took her weapon back before standing with Madame Grey, whatever, she could always go after Alya after tonight whenever she damn well pleased. Carapace gave his thanks before turning back to Alya, disappointment was shone in his eyes before he started to speak.

“Alya, there reason I hadn’t been spending time with you or the others is _because of Lila_ , ever since she’s shown up you’ve been obsessed with her! Even more so than your obsession to find out the identity of Ladybug! Hell, have you seen your blog? It’s been going downhill even before you got slammed by Carla, you’ve done nothing but post unbiased information, she already mentioned the Copycat incident, but you went right ahead and posted out of context pictures like The Hooded Assassin and Luka kissing as well as Ladybug and Chat Noir Kissing during the events of Dark Cupid!” He took a breath. “And let’s not forget about the cult claims, two headmasters are still doing damage control thanks to you! And don’t even get me started on your babysitting stunts, where on Lila’s suggestion, you force Marinette to watch Ella, Etta, and Chris without warning just because you didn’t want to be responsible and want to go out on a damn date! Alya, I’ve been patient with you, but you keep trying and trying my patience; you’re too hotheaded, obsessive, you refuse to listen when people point out inconsistencies in what you post, and your skewed amount of pride is why I’ve been avoiding you like the plague. I’ve been trying to figure out how to have this conversation with you but now…with this spying stunt of yours? I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? Sorry isn’t going to cut it Nino!” Alya cried. “Sorry isn’t going to cover this, you don’t just say what you did and then apologize for it!”

“You misunderstand, when I said I was sorry, I wasn’t talking about what was said earlier.” Nino sighed. “I’m sorry because of the circumstances of this, I’d rather have done this in school but you kind of pushed me into doing it out here in the open. Alya, we’re through.”

Alya was frozen, they’re…through? Nino was breaking up with her? “T-The Collinswood kids put you up to this, didn’t they!”

“No, they didn’t!” Nino hissed. “This is a conscious decision on my behalf! And right now, you just gave another example of why I’m breaking up with you; you keep pushing the blame on someone other than yourself! You don’t take responsibility for your own actions!”

“That’s not true! Everyone is out to make Lila and I look bad, especially those damn cult kids from Collinswood!”

“Fucking hell Alya!” Nino slapped his forehead. “Not everything is about _you_ or _her_! Get this through your fucking head, I’m tired of your behavior, I’m tired of you obsessing over everything about Lila, and I am sick and tired of your controlling attitude. I’m breaking up with you because I’m thinking about my mental health, and being with you isn’t helping! You want to be with Lila, fine, I’m not going to tell you who you can or can’t hang around, but this? This is borderline obsession; I’m not dealing with that. So please, just for once in your life, respect my choices! I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore!”

Having seen enough, Hooded Assassin cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “As much fun as it had been watching this little soap opera, I believe certain actions must be taken.” He looked to Ladybug. “Your call, captain.”

Right, Paris’ heroes. Even if she and Nino weren’t a thing anymore, she still had Rena Rouge! Ladybug wouldn’t replace her and that fake fox wasn’t going to be holding Trixx for long! Her hopeful smile fell when Ladybug, her friend and idol calmly walked over to her, arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

“Alya, tonight was the final straw for you.” Ladybug started out. “We’ve talked about giving you chances after chances to start making up for your behavior outside the suit; but as it turns out with how you tried shifting the blame on others as well as how you poorly treat others, including us, we can’t take any chances in making Rena Rouge an ally anymore.” Her gaze hardened. “Alya Cesaire, Rena Rouge, you are hereby retired. You will _not_ be receiving the fox miraculous or any miraculous from us, and furthermore, we will have to remove your memory of the miraculouses. You won’t remember who we are outside the mask, nor will you remember your time as Rena Rouge.” She turned to Hooded Assassin. “Assassin, if you will do the honors.”

“With pleasure!” He was a little too excited for that job.

Alya blanched and backed up away from Assassin, even tried using the bush as a shield as she looked over with a pleading expression. She didn’t want to lose her memories, the most fun she had was when she was fighting crime with her favorite heroes! The thrill of jumping from roof to roof and the excitement of being face to face with some of the akumas. She didn’t want to forget the adventures just because of one mistake!

“Please, just give me one more chance!” she begged. “Don’t take away my memories, please!”

“We’ve given you how many chances now?” Assassin pulled her from hiding. “And every chance was thrown out the window with your behavior, give us one reason why we should offer another one?”

“I can change!” She promised. “I get it, it’s the interviews, you’re upset about those! I can take them down and post an apology for you!”

Chat Noir sighed and held the bridge of his nose. “You still don’t get it, we just finished telling you the reason you’re permanently retired is because you’ve had a rotten behavior,” he powered down as Adrien. “You’ve helped bully Marinette, Tori, Chloe, Sabrina, and basically the entire team out of Dupont. You also called the school we go to a cult site and almost got us shut down, and let’s not forget about how you reacted to the breakup just twenty minutes ago. You’re not fit to be a hero in or outside the suit, we can’t take your word that you’ll ‘change’ as you say you will.”

“Please just let me prove it to you, give me one final chance!”

“Fine.” He barely flinched when all eyes were on him. “One final chance for you to prove to us that you can be a hero, let’s start with tonight; I know you no doubt have a new phone and been recording us, it’s in your nature. You saw us all transform didn’t you, you saw me return as Adrien Agreste, what are you going to do with this information? Tonight, is the first trial, pass this and we’ll see what the future holds for you.”

“Adrien are you certain about this?” Nino asked.

“Marinette can kick my ass for this later.” Adrien assured, he turned back to Alya. “Well Alya? Time is ticking, and it’s getting cold, so you better make up your mind before I make it for you.”

Alya took a breath of air and walked over to the group, showing her library to them and putting a few checkmarks on the events of tonight. Without blinking, she clicked DELETE and removed them from her phone, she and Adrien had a silent conversation before turning and leaving the area. All eyes were honed in on her; Aurore offered to use a concealing spell to follow her to make sure she was truly gone but Adrien told her no, trust was a two-way street. The group fell silent before resuming training, Alya was going to be on surveillance to make sure she was true to her word about this final chance. Granted, most of them weren’t buying it, but then again Ladybug wasn’t certain about Assassin’s choice in making Queen Bee and Madame Grey permanent heroes at first either and the two proved to be excellent allies in their group. If Chloe and Sabrina could turn over a new leaf over time, then surely there was a faint hope for Alya. Well, a _**very**_ faint hope, nobody was holding their breath nor getting their hopes up that she ever was going to change for the better, she was most likely saying that just so she could become the fox holder again before going back to her old ways. It was a never-ending cycle with her.

 *****  
  
The halls of the school were busy as ever, the three coven heads were getting ready for the next trip on the list for group A, Greece. Of course, after the bullshit that had happened in Egypt, they were extremely hesitant in letting the Dupont students anywhere near there. It was why their usual table during dinner was really lively; Adela, Joe, and Tori were discussing about talking to the two headmasters to see if they could just kick those three out of Collinswood and be done with it, to hell with this educational stay of theirs, they just wanted Caline and her two _star students_ to forever leave these halls. Sadly, the idea had pros and cons; the pros would be that they wouldn’t have to put up with them anymore, the cons is that if they do that, they would have a difficult time monitoring Alya. Speaking of Alya, lately she has been quiet (a blessing, Adela was ready to get Carla involved again), she still hung around with Lila but she wasn’t a part of the conversation as much as she used to, but for the most part she’s been quiet and typing away on her phone while Lila talked her ear off.

Tori was about to close the conversation on the upcoming trip when he saw a group of familiar faces come his way; the rest of the Dupont students, he scanned the crowd for Caline, the last thing he wanted to deal with was her entitled gaslighting attitude to the victims of bullying as well as her entitled ass trying to take the role of authority over everyone in this school. (She’s not even a teacher here, even if she was a Collinswood teacher that behavior would make her career short lived. How did she even get this far to begin with?) With a sigh and deciding to deal with her later, he turned back to the group and kept a stone neutral expression on his face as he addressed them.

“Can I help you?” he asked

“Yeah.” Kim nodded. “We were wondering if you could spare the rest of us punishment for what Lila does?”

Tori leaned on the table. “Come again?”

“Look, we’re really excited to be a part of your school’s vacation to these amazing places; Rose enjoyed playing with the ghost cats from Egypt, I had fun at the carnival games with the other kids, and the stories the ghosts told about their lives were something, but then our teacher and two of our classmates had to ruin it for everyone.” Kim pointed out.

Mylene nodded. “Please, we don’t want to be punished for what those three do! It’s not fair to us.”

“Not going to lie, I’m amazed everyone is going against their idol.” Tori smirked. “Last time we talked you guys worshiped the ground Lila walked.”

“Stand down Tori,” Marinette scolded. “Kim, Max, and Alix owned up to me, we can trust their words.”

Tori just nodded and leaned back. “Just so I’m getting my facts straight; most everyone wised up and found out the person they idolized was a pathological liar.” The nods confirmed it. “And you want my assistance in the upcoming trip to Athens?” another set of nods. “Very well, the arrangements can be made.”

“One final thing?” Ivan asked. “Are you guys the ones who sent the schoolboard after Damocles and the school in general?”

“Partially responsible, yes.” Joe confirmed. “Tori brought the information with him and got Headmaster Armel involved, he was the one who called and informed the schoolboard about the mass transfer due to bullying. So, anything outside the mass bullying is not by our hand.”

“Of course.” Tori smiled. “I won’t lie, I do have some tricks up my sleeve and the best part? I don’t have to lift a finger at all, everything that will happen from here on out will be because of the actions of few.”

“Meaning?” Kim asked.

Adela chuckled. “As Mr. Kramer once said; If you can anticipate the human mind, you leave nothing to chance. If you can anticipate how a person act, everything falls in place.” She nodded to Marinette. “Take Marinette and her good nature, thanks to how she is by default, your school was able to come to ours and…well you saw what’s been happening.”

“And when springtime hits,” Tori paused and chuckled. “Well, let’s just say it’s going to be quite the show for everyone. And that show is going to be entertaining, to us at least.”

“Do we get any say in this?” Alix asked. “If you plan to humiliate us…”

“No, no.” Claude spoke up. “This show doesn’t involve you, but it does involve your teacher and Lila.” He pointed to the group. “In fact, as our future coven heads had just finished explaining; we don’t have to lift our fingers to do this final show, it all rides on the actions of few from here on out.”

“And you can be certain that things will happen as you expect it?” Max challenged. “That’s not plausible at all! What if someone goes off script, your whole plan will fall!”

Felix shook his head. “Please, your teacher is predictable; the moment we land in Greece she’s going to try to take control of everything and shove the guides and those in charge of the trip out of the way so she can lead the group, when she doesn’t get her way she’s going to try gaslighting saying something along the lines of ‘I’m just saying, it might make more sense if you had an adult to take over, we wouldn’t want our students to get hurt because of dodgy planning. It’s not that your family can’t be trusted, but I’m certain everyone will feel better if they had someone they know and trust to guide everyone.’ And if she still doesn’t get her way, she’s going to try to get the headmaster as well as parents involved.” He watched as everyone flinched, they knew he wasn’t wrong, she tried that stunt in Egypt before Tori bit her head off and forced her to run with her tail between her legs. “Do I need to go on?”

“No.” Max looked down. “No, you made your point clear.”

“We’ll discuss more when springtime comes.” Joe assured. “Right now, why don’t you guys go get ready for Greece. I can promise you that this trip will be better than Egypt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively:  
> Alya never fucking learns and The Francoise-Dupont students find out that they're pawns of their own mind.


	28. Battle of Olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this was a lot of salt! Do you have any idea how many pages of this salt we have of this? 107! We have 107 pages of this salt! Send help, we're dying

Kagami thought she’s seen it all; first there was meeting a witch that she became friends with after being akumatized, then there was being a dragon hero and allied with Ladybug and her team, and to top it off, she was in a school of magic and was able to perform pyromancy and balance magic without problem! But today however, today took the cake as she watched Alya constantly follow their group like a lost dog and constantly begging for them to let her assist them in whatever mundane tasks that they had. Need someone to carry their books? Need me to groom your feline familiar? Here, let me help with your camera set up. Didn’t matter what the task was, she was ready to jump in and help in any way shape or form. Frankly, she wasn’t certain if she should be impressed or annoyed as even now, Alya was trying to weasel her way into their table. She just wanted to play Mystic Messenger with Aurore and Mirelle in peace, why can’t this blogger get it through her thick skull? Perhaps if she ignored her, she will go away. It was wishful thinking, Alya just drifted from person to person and offering to pull up walkthroughs and cheats to help with whatever game they were playing, despite the protests of them wanting to figure out the game on their own! Kagami was just praying that the trip to Athens would be smoother for them, after all, Joe was in charge of the plane tickets and he made sure to throw Alya, Lila, and Caline in the very back of the plane and in economy seating while the rest of them sat pretty in First Class. It was the subtle victory that was most enjoyable.

“Tori, help.” Chloe sighed. “I know you’ve beaten Sacred Cards, so help me out here!”

“Seriously Chloe, I can help you.” Alya pressed.

“You haven’t even _played_ the game.” Chloe scoffed. “I’m asking help from someone who has!”

Kagami sighed as the scene unfold before her. Just one final day of this madness and it’s off to Athens, hopefully, this festival runs a bit more smoothly than the one in Egypt. Don’t get her wrong, she had a good time, but after the stunt that the trio of troublemakers made…the atmosphere was pretty tense afterwards. Right now, she had to answer a call from Yoosung, after all it would be rude to ignore the little puppy dog of the RFA.

She really needed to stop jinxing herself; right on time, shortly after landing and getting into their car, Caline Bustier was at it already. Kagami closed her eyes and tried to tune the woman out as she went on about how they should be getting to their hotel room (what was with her and not reading the information given to her? They were going to be staying in cabins once they got to their destination), how some students had to be accommodated for (if her blind mother could see how much of a liar Miss Rossi was, surely the guide sent from the Fleur Family can see that Caline had a hypochondriac student who needed her damn mouth sewn shut), it was just one after the other with this woman. Frankly, she was surprised that the man driving hadn’t thrown Ms. Bustier out of the car. As Kagami had thought earlier; she thought she’s seen it all, but with the recent behavior that Alya was displaying and the current enabling behavior a _teacher_ was showing, the world just loved to prove her wrong. After everyone was let off by a trail, Kagami had grabbed her bags and went to regroup with her team, she let out a tired sigh and shook her head before speaking.

“You would think that Ms. Bustier would learn to give it a rest.” She said.

Chloe shook her head. “Trust me, she never does. She fights tooth and nail to have her previous students in her class the next year.”

“You mean _if_ there’s a next year.” Nino smirked. “I say let her keep it up, she brings Francoise-Dupont down with her, we get to transfer to a new school with better teachers, it’s a win/win for everyone.”

“As much as I enjoy listening to you plot the destruction of another school, I think it’s time we get a move on.” Joe smiled. “Everyone collect your bags and follow me; our cabins are down the path!”

“Wait, we have to carry our own bags?” Lila demanded. “Why do we have to carry them, I thought your family was supposed to be helping us!”

Joe just smirked. “Oh, I thought I made it clear in the information pamphlet that the paths we’re taking can’t support motorized vehicles and that we’re traveling down like a Greek Warrior, carrying our own wares and supplies for the journey ahead.” He grabbed his bag and started down. “Just the way Athena intended.”

“Here Adrien, let me get that for you.” Alya offered as she reached down to his bag.

Adrien moved his bag away and picked it up. “It’s fine, Alya.” He assured. “I’ve lifted heavier items than this; I’m a superhero, remember?”

“I know, but still, it’s going to be quite the trek down to the cabins and your arms might get sore.”

Tori sighed and nudged her. “It’s really not that far, I’ve been here before with the Midwest branch of Collinswood, the walk is like twenty minutes away.” He started down after the group.

“Well actually, it’s going to be a bit longer due to a storm last night.” Joe called. “We’re going to have to take the long way around, I hope you all packed your hiking boots, it’s going to be slick!” Joe had a genuine smile as he hiked on ahead.

True to nature, a certain red-haired teacher tried to hijack the plan. She tried calling out about the safety of the students and how muddy everyone would get; their nice clothes would be ruined (shouldn’t have worn a white pantsuit in the Greek mountains then.) and that one false trip could twist someone’s ankles! Fortunately, Joe had a backup plan all ready to go, he pointed out to her that there were donkeys for rent to get down to the base of the mountains. Almost immediately some of the students rushed to get on one; at least, Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, and Tori did. Once saddled up and got their bags loaded, the four started to ride on ahead of the group. Some of the others just braved the trail (like Kim and Alix handing their bags to Alya and sliding down the trail, cheering and laughing) and the rest – mostly Caline and Lila were just standing at the top staring in disbelief, surely Joe wasn’t serious about them taking an animal down the dangerous path? But the trek down didn’t seem safe either, both looked at each other and just forced themselves onto an animal and reluctantly rode after them.

The trail itself was an extra forty minutes making it last an hour, a full hour of the Collinswood kids laughing and posting pictures of Adrien and Chloe on social media (and laughing at the image of Gabriel scowling at the image of his perfect son on a donkey), as well as some of the Dupont kids joking and laughing with. A few times, one of the students would offer to carry another person’s bag if they see someone getting tired (more often than not, someone had to take the extra bags from Alya and put them on the donkey because she kept biting off more than she can chew), and a few times to pass the time they would sing summer camp songs led by Tori (or campfire stories led by Claude, he hyped up some of the classics like The Hook, most students found them more funny than scary.) But of course, the fun had to end when they finally got to the bottom and were greeted by the sight of mini temples. A silent nod from Joe confirmed that they were the cabins they would be staying in.

“Welcome to Olympus! Well, the base of Olympus, seeing as most of you are mortals we can’t go to the top.” Joe introduced. “However, before you are your living quarters; the cabins of the gods which are themed after some of the temples that the gods above us would reside in.”

“Like from Percy Jackson?” Alix asked.

“That’s one way to compare them, yes.” Joe nodded. “And like Percy Jackson, they can house up to five people and are coed.” He looked at Caline and Lila. “And to those who don’t know what coed means, it means that both boys and girls are sharing a room together.” And there was that condescending tone again.

“WHAT?!” Caline squeaked out.

“We don’t get our own rooms?” Lila complained. “What if someone tries robbing from their roommate! Who knows what those Collinswood kids are capable of, Felix destroyed my phone last time!”

Felix scoffed. “I see you’re still on that, I was kind enough to buy you a new phone you ingrate.” He hissed.

“Besides who would want to steal your cheap belongings.” Claude smirked. “I’m afraid if I touch your makeup, I’ll get hives.”

“Okay, okay, break it up.” Joe scolded. “To put any and all minds at ease; each of the five bed spaces will have their own curtains for privacy, I trust that no-one is going to be a douchebag and open the other’s curtains while someone is changing. Second, there are indeed security cameras in place to ensure people’s safety so there’s no need to worry about theft from someone’s roommates, and finally, each of the cabins do have a patron god so they will be keeping a watchful eye over you during the evening hours, so you can sleep peacefully knowing that you’re safe and protected. Any questions?”

Silence. Finally, the idiot teacher and the liar wised up after the events of the Sennen Festival. Still, just to be on the safe side of things, technology tended to be so unreliable these days. Some of the Collinswood students had the same idea, they weren’t going to let anything happen to this trip. After a few grumbles in agreement, Joe gave everyone their assigned cabins, trying to make sure everyone was with friends and also to keep the liar and her posse isolated from the others. It was a wonderful blend; over at Ares’ cabin were Kim, Max, Alix, Ivan and Mylene. Athena’s cabin had Marinette, Adrien, Kagami, Luka, and Claude. And of course, over at Demeter’s Cabin were the three coven heads, the special thing about this particular cabin is that unlike the other cabins, this one had three separate rooms. Most everyone was able to settle in without problems; the laughter from some of the cabins confirmed this, the only issue was the cabin at the end; Zeus’ Cabin, that was where Caline, Alya, and Lila were. Joe didn’t need an oracle to tell him of the chaos that was brewing in there, hell, he could see Alya going from cabin to cabin from his window right now and watching her try to suck up to her classmates. It was a sad sight to see, and he was praying for patience at this point, because if he had strength, he would probably murder those three. But aside from the display before him, things at the guest cabins were peaceful for the most part. However, when lunch rolled around it was another story all together.

It didn’t take long after the group unpacked did Lila started up her usual antics again, while everyone was seated and patiently waiting for the rest of the coven showed up, Lila started her usual spiel of lies. It was honestly quite surprising how she can conjure up her latest lie without hesitation, and it was also surprising how Alya was soaking up every word like a sponge to water (so much for the change promise.)

“Yeah, it turns out I’m actually a descendant to Persephone!” Lila bragged. “I’ve been told that I’m way prettier than her and Venus combined!”

The hall was dead quiet, the air was stiff, most everyone was holding their breath as the doors were slammed open. No, they were actually kicked off the hinges. All eyes turned to see the gods and goddesses in their glory as one by one they entered the hall. Joe was silently panicking; Tori was ready to jump in to take care of damage control as two of the goddesses made their way over to Lila’s table. Aphrodite and Persephone were standing pretty with a weapon in their hands; Persephone with a medieval mace and Aphrodite with a Viking battle ax.

“I beg your pardon, my dear?” Persephone said, coldly. “What was that about being my descendant?”

“And what was that about being prettier than me?” Aphrodite asked. “Who do you think you are? The next Helen of Troy? Because let me tell you sweetie, you’re not. Helen was far fairer than you.”

“Excuse me, who do you think you are?” Alya demanded. “You can’t just walk in here thinking that you’re better than us!”

That was met with an ax pressed to her face. “I’d watch my tongue if I were you, Alya Cesaire.” Aphrodite hissed; she turned the ax to Lila. “Let’s try this again; who the fuck do you think you are, claiming to be Persephone’s daughter and being prettier than me?”

Lila paled and gulped. “I said I was prettier than Venus-” she screamed as the ax was slammed by her, the table splintering.

“Get your fucking names right! My name is Aphrodite, _not_ fucking Venus! I hate the Roman equivalent to my name!” she screamed. “Twice you disrespected me; you get my name wrong and you claim to be more beautiful than the _goddess of love and beauty_!” her eyes were burning into the Italian’s soul. “I should have you cursed for that!”

“I-I’m sorry!” Lila sobbed. “I just…I just wanted to impress my friend! She’s so amazing with her connections that I just wanted to be as cool as her!”

“Okay, first of all; stop with the false tears, I don’t have to be one of the three Fates to know you’re a crock of shit.” Persephone swung her mace down, breaking the table. “Second; I should have you know I _can’t_ have kids!” The goddess lets out in anger, weeds and vines forming at her feet. It took Hades putting a comforting hand on his wife as she held onto her beloved.

“I would appreciate it if you would cease your lying about my wife, before I give Cerberus a new chew toy!”

Tori stood and made his way over to the gods and bowed at the waist to them. “Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, Lady Aphrodite.” He greeted. “As future head of the Sennen Coven, I’d like to formally apologize for the actions of this individual. She’s here with a different school for some school exchange nonsense, neither I nor the other covens have anything to do with her.”

Aphrodite looked at him and sighed. “Didn’t you end up leaving her school because of her lies?” she twirled her ax. “And wasn’t that old school of yours the same one that had the incompetent teacher who can’t handle students for shit?”

“Afraid so, my lady.” Tori confirmed. “I am truly sorry that both teacher and the liar are here with us, we’ve tried to exclude the two but to no avail.”

“Now Tori, don’t you think you’re being a bit too harsh in your accusations about Lila and I? I mean, you haven’t been the most hospitable to us.” Caline started, readying to use her famous gaslighting technique.

Aphrodite pointed the ax at her. “Ah, ah, ah.” She turned to her. “Listen sweetie, we know what’s been happening, we’re immortal witches and because of our abilities, we’ve seen the events performed by you and your students. Let’s bring up the mass bullying orchestrated by one Lila Rossi, you did jack shit in stopping that. Then there’s your behavior in Collinswood, you kept trying to run the school, its lessons, and activities the way you want to without any regards to the students. And let’s not forget about your little gaslighting behavior you’re trying to pull right now, if you value your tongue, I’d suggest keeping quiet.”

“Now, now.” Demeter walked up with an icy smile on her face. “Let’s be civil now, we’re here for a wonderful feast!” she gently pushed the ax down. “Tomorrow, we may settle our differences after a coven welcoming.” She turned to Caline and Lila. “Please accept my apologies for how the girls are behaving, they tend to get sensitive when people make up stories about them, I do hope tomorrow everything will clear up.”

Caline smiled and shook her hand. “It’s alright ma’am, we forgive you. My policy is ‘Best to Move on from the negatives.’”

“A wise policy, now then.” She pulled away. “Please enjoy dinner.”

 *****  
  
The evening went by with no problem, the cabins were mostly still, save for two students walking around the grounds and were on a mission. The evening mission was simple, tamper with the Zeus Cabin’s alarm clock. Oh, it wouldn’t be anything bad, they were just going to make sure that the teacher and her precious students woke up late, they didn’t need those three gracing the coven welcoming with their ugly souls. Claude crept into the cabin and removed the batteries as well as setting the hour hand ahead two hours, Aurore was making sure to unplug their phones from the chargers and let the battery on them go down and hang in the red (and remove some of those pictures that the lying cannoli lover took, shame some of those were good shots of the school and the classes.) They weren’t taking any chances tonight, everything had to be perfect in making sure that these three dumbasses stay asleep and oblivious to the world. And if anyone complained, they planned to use their own gaslighting tact on them, it was a difficult task to not giggle about the outcome, but they managed and they managed to return to their cabins without anyone knowing of their deeds. Of course, they didn’t really anticipate what happened the next morning; Alya was up bright and early, in her hand was a small box – a gift for Nino’s welcoming into your family or whatever it is they were doing first thing in the morning. Clearly, someone had her phone close to the point of being near hidden, okay so Aurore and Claude had to deal with this washed up reporter, no big deal. With a small breath of air, the students led her and Nino to the welcoming ceremony.

The ceremony itself started at dawn so the majority of the group woke up well before it – mainly Joe and the other coven heads and the pantheon, as shown when the group wasn’t present at the unreasonably early breakfast that the rest had (minus the liar and the grossly unqualified teacher.) Those of the Dupont group were clearly tired, sluggishly trailing behind the more chipper and awake Collinswood kids as they made it to their destination; a large amphitheater with a multitude of different vines growing up on the columns, seats lining the outer semi-circle as there are pots of potted plants lining the back of the theater, overlooking the ocean, the largest lilac bush sitting in the center in a pot with a simple color pallet of a twilight sky lined with vines of gold. Standing in the center of the stage was Joe who was in a sort of black spandex suit ending at his thighs and biceps, a white chiton and brown gladiator sandals, his face painted with flowers, and his head woven with flowers almost structural like the plants were growing out of his head!

“Welcome friends, family, and visitors for this joyous occasion where we welcome a new sprout into our family!” Joe started, as the rest of the Fleur family and the Collinswood, clapped, it clearly being more joyful than the Sennen coven’s welcoming. “Now, before we welcome this new sprout, we first must pay our respects to our pantheon, the ones who without them, we would not be here.” He said as the group cheered again, including enthusiastic, if misguided Kim (that boy would cheer to almost anything.)

Soon Joe began regaling the tale of Demeter’s founding of the coven as well as the tale of Persephone and Hades. Soon, he took Nino up from the crowd, the DJ gave a shy wave to the audience, he got a few thumbs up from his friends and allies as Joe continued to introduce the newest member of the family. “This is our new member, Nino Lahiffe, and I hope everyone here will welcome him with open arms.” He handed the other the pot he had selected that night, a simple green one with a turtle shell pattern and a seed.

“Now then, this seed, by itself represents your potential; it holds the part of your life that you have yet to unlock – the you inside of you and with your spirit reaching out to let it grow, it can be something great.” Joe continued and smiled at Nino as he set the pot and seed on a pedestal, planting the seed for the other. “Now, focus on the seed, and it will grow for you.”

Nino took a calm breath, the soil in the pot turned into water and the seed blossomed into a lotus with a ring of dirt on the outer rim of the pot sprouting black-foot daisies. Joe smiled again as he spoke.

“Life, Death, and Spirit, three of the main circles of magic and connected to one another.”

“Like a coven, the three are connected through unity.” The coven members spoke in unison.

“It is through this unity that keeps us strong, a union of growth that unites into something larger than yourself.” Joe finished as he took some of blue and silver paint and painted two lines on Nino’s face. “Lord of Ice and Ichor; Nino Lahiffe, we welcome you to the Fleur Family, forever may you bloom!”

The audience cheered as some of the coven members began lighting off fireworks, the Muses were performing a number to commemorate the occasion. The joyous sounds carried throughout the fields, those who were unable to make it were greeted to the fanfare; Caline and Lila groaned and forced themselves awake, what the hell was so important that they had to have a celebration so early in the morning, and at – ten a.m.!? Both got up and quickly dressed before going to the amphitheater where a party was being held, they were just awestruck as they watched the rest of the Dupont students dancing and partying with the Collinswood students and Nino being lifted on Ares’ shoulders. Just what on earth did they miss! Why didn’t their alarm clocks go off and why didn’t anyone bother to wake them up on time? They were relieved when they saw Tori walk over with a bright smile on his face, they could finally get some answers.

“Oh Tori!” Lila jumped into his arms. “What on earth happened? Why didn’t you or anyone wake us up?”

Tori just moved her off him. “We had a coven welcoming.” He shrugged. “As for why we didn’t arrange a wakeup call, you are responsible to wake up on your own. Why didn’t you show up on time?”

“W-well clearly our phones must have been tampered with! O-or they didn’t charge.” Caline said, tutting in disappointment towards him. “Besides, how were we supposed to know that you would be having a pointless party that we would have to be at?” she yelled in an annoyed tone.

“Let’s back up a little, shall we?” Tori’s smile didn’t falter. “A coven welcoming ceremony is a huge and important event, even more important than our winter holidays. Of course, naturally you two didn’t have to show up since you’re not part of any family. I don’t see why it’s a big deal that you slept through it.”

“Maybe we _wanted_ to show up!” Caline cried. “Didn’t you think of asking us? You could have woken us up and asked if we wanted to go or not!”

“I am starting to sound like a broken record, Caline.” Tori sighed. “Caline, if you and your ‘start-student’ Lila had bothered to read the information handed to you a week prior you would see the itineraries planned out; one of them is the Fleur Family Welcoming, if you wanted to join you should have made sure your phone was completely plugged in or at least had a backup alarm clock set up.”

“Tori this was sabotage! Our phones were plugged in and everything!”

“Now Caline, I don’t think a teacher having a meltdown over a ‘pointless party’ is setting a good example for everyone. I believe you should practice what you preach, you’re here now – although this is the tail end of the party, you’re still here, so perhaps instead of arguing with me you could go in and celebrate with the others.”

Throughout the rest of the morning and afternoon, Caline and Lila were mostly left as gaping fishes as the party concluded and throughout breakfast and lunch. To everyone’s delight, hearing nothing from those two was actually quite a relief; no liar spilling out garbage, no gaslighting teacher being irresponsible and enabling a bullying, it was just peaceful conversations between friends and the gods. Sometime during lunch, Demeter announced that there will be another event, one to help release any and all pent-up anger as well as to see how far a lot of the students have grown. After lunch, everyone once again returned to the theater where Demeter took center stage and announced that they would be having a sparring day; everyone – magic and non-magic would be able to face each other in a gladiatorial style battle, charms are allowed, and for the fighters to keep it clean. Hades did not want the extra work today.

“Our first fighter is the head of the Fleur Family; Joe Dupont.” Demeter invited him over. “And he will be choosing his opponent.”

“Very well, now, this particular person hasn’t really been friendly to me or my friends, and as many of you know, she is the one that called our school a cult site, so Miss Alya Cesaire, please come done!” Joe smiled viciously at the glasses wearing girl. He turned his ornate charm into a large harvesting scythe with a pink blade and a green handle.

Alya gulped nervously as she slowly made her way into the arena, she grabbed a staff from the rack and held it up in defense, narrowing her eyes at Joe to put on a big bravado. “What the hell, I said I was sorry and I was going to make it up to you guys.” She hissed at him.

“Yeah, after you found out our little secret last week.” Joe spat. “You’re only doing this because you want to be the fox again.”

“What?! I’m not doing it because of _that_!” Alya growled. “I just to prove that I’m sorry!” She glares as a puff of smoke comes out of her hair, almost like her form as Inferno.

There was always one downside to these types of fights, it also brought out a person’s potential in the fight and showed where they were in terms of the craft. Joe was facing a potential pyromancer, nothing he couldn’t handle, Alya was known to shoot first and ask questions later, all he truly had to do was just wear her out. He took a glance to the audience and gave a small nod to Tori, he didn’t trust this hothead with a miraculous and he sure as hell didn’t trust her with magic, a binding would have to be performed. Was it a bit below the belt to bind her powers during a fight? Maybe, but at this point, no-one would bat an eye. When the bell rang for the start of the match, Joe came in swift with his swings, a row of flowers appearing under each arc of his swings as Alya dodges as best as she can. Joe just smirked at that, having her right in the middle of a ring of flowers to which he simple snapped his fingers and they wrapped around her and making her drop her staff and end the match. Demeter called the winner and ended the spell to let the girl go before announcing the next fight as the two warriors went back to the crowd.

Alya felt her face burn as she heard the whispers from her classmates; what happened? She had the ability to use fire why didn’t she use it? That wasn’t an exciting match, she felt even worse than when that girl, Carla humiliated her on live TV. Why was this happening? She did nothing wrong! She just silently watched as the rest of the matches continued, Adela and Ares were the next to fight and although Adela won, the poor girl was struggling to stand up, then again, she did face the god of war and it was expected that Ares wouldn’t hold back. It was refreshing to see someone else fight as it took the negative thoughts from Alya’s mind. That and it was fun watching a coven head get put in their place for their own arrogance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya needs another beating doesn't she?


	29. Rena Rouge's Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A forever downfall  
> Song Used: Agony is My Name by Rhapsody of Fire  
> Latin: Memoria Viris

Normally, winter wasn’t a problem for Collinswood as they had their own escape from the cold. However, when it’s been nothing but snowstorm after snowstorm, then everyone had a problem with the season. The trip to Romania was on hold again as the storm wasn’t letting up, so most everyone was dealing with cabin fever of being stuck in the school and not being able to go out. Nino had noticed that his teammates weren’t their normal selves; no videogame discussions, no witty banter, even Marinette wasn’t sketching out new designs. It was a sad sight to behold and it was bringing the mood down greatly. An idea sparked, of course! Why didn’t he think of it sooner? With a grin of his own, Nino had finally given the group an idea; a Miraculous Duel! Sure, they had one back a few weeks ago before they went to Greece but…that one was kind of interrupted by Alya, and since the school was starting to become a drag, why couldn’t they have a duel in the sparring room? Granted, they would have to get the Guardian over to be their ref again, but it would at least be something to kick these winter blues. First, he had to go out to get the Guardian in question and that meant braving the whiteout, after transforming into Carapace, he ran out into the storm and used his shield to force his way through the heavy flurry of snow and to the Guardian’s massage parlor and escorting him back to the school.

“Guys…I got…the guardian.” Nino was holding himself. “Holy Hades, it’s Antarctica outside, those poor penguins who have to live in those conditions!”

“The penguins are used to those conditions, Nino.” Adela reminded.

“Nino, need I remind you that the majority of us have a flying broom and that mine is a limo? I could have easily brought you to the Guardian in a nice warm car.” Felix looked up from his book. “It could have saved everyone a lot of time.”

Nino just stared at Felix before slapping his forehead. Right, he was in a magic school and flying brooms were a thing! “Well, I still brought him and the box thing over for sparring?”

“It’ll definitely help with the wintertime blues.” Chloe nodded. “We didn’t have a proper Miraculous sparring no thanks to Nino’s ex.”

Fu couldn’t help but grin a little. “And we’re going to lock the door this time to keep unwanted spectators out?” the rest of the group just groaned and rolled their eyes; it’s only been a few weeks since _that_ incident and they weren’t going to live it down in the slightest. Without another word, everyone quietly went into the arena and had set up some guards by the entryway; Kagami and Felix had a few ice spells at the ready just to be safe. Sadly, with the Dupont kids being here, things were never going to be that easy; as soon as everyone called on their transformations and entered the sparring arena, a certain former fox was waiting in the room for them; a wagon full of water bottles, sweat rags, fans, and protein bars.

“Aha! I knew it! You’re going to be training!” She yelled louder than necessary. “It was a good thing I was prepared to meet you here!” she held up a few of the water bottles. “I brought you guys some water in case you get tired out.”

The group was just dumbfounded, most of the group couldn’t even move except for Felix who took a breath of air before calmly walking over to the girl. The rest of the group sat back and watched with a hint of worry; Felix had a track record of giving people frostbite – Adrien was the main statue most of the time. It wasn’t that they were worried about Alya’s wellbeing, they were more worried about Felix losing control and icing the entire arena so they couldn’t have their training session.

“I am going to regret asking these, but where pray tell, did you get that water? And how did you know we were going to be training today?” Felix asked through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed.

“Well…The kitchen’s giant fridge had multiple cases of water bottles and I decided to take one of the unopened ones!” Alya replied with a sheepish smile.

“Oh joy, another thing you and your school has caused for us to order again, thanks Cesaire.” Joe said in a sarcastic tone as he got out his phone. “Now then, should we just dock the school for this or just Miss Cesaire, Tori, because honestly I’m sure that…five hundred euros isn’t too much to pay.”

“We’ll worry about that later.” Tori waved his hand. “Seriously Alya, you need to stop. You’ve done nothing but try to be a kiss ass ever since we called you out, I know damn well you’re just trying to make yourself look better just so you can be in our good graces again.”

“That’s not true! I’m trying to show you guys how sorry I am! Actions speak louder than words, I’m trying to show you that I can change but you won’t let me!”

“And yet you went right to Lila’s side when she was spurting out her lies and even had the gall to defend her from the goddesses. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is, especially for me?” Joe replied, looking hurt at the memory.

“Look, I’m sorry but I’m trying, I really am! What do I have to do to prove it?”

Tori had an idea, he looked over to his team with a malicious glint in his eyes before walking over to Alya. “Actually, there is something you can do.” He moved the veil from his face to show his grin. “You said it yourself that actions speak louder than words, well…we were actually planning to have one holder versus an entire group, mostly to prepare ourselves for another Hero’s Day incident. But I do believe this would be a perfect chance to see if you can defend your ally without getting akumatized, no need to repeat Rena Rage.”

“Really? You’re going to let me train with you?” her heart was filled with hope.

“Of course, but there’s a few conditions we need to address first; you _must_ be able to hold yourself in this match and protect your ally, and you have to take _at least one of us_ down in this fight for it to count as a victory on your side. If you can do this, we’ll believe your words that you are trying to change and to sweeten the pot, we may consider having you as our permanent fox.” Tori placed the veil back on.

“But if you fail.” Joe continued. “Not only will you lose your mantle as Rena Rouge, but you will also have your memory erased of everything; of you being Rena Rouge, the miraculouses, everything.”

That made Alya falter a little bit, she gulped at that before looking at the other, forcing a grin on her face. “Well, it’s a good thing I can hold on my own then, I’ll prove that I’m the best fox out there on the team!” she boasted, nearly sounding like Lila when she gloated about being Volpina.

Tori just rolled his eyes as he and Joe moved out of their way to lead the faux fox to the sparring arena; before Alya were Paris’ heroes, Alya puffed her chest out with pride, she could handle herself in this. Tori took center stage with Ladybug and Chat Noir as Hooded Assassin, taking out his swords and pointing at her in silence. They were going to make quick work of her and the plan was simple; overwhelm her, throw her out of the arena, and then tell her to kindly screw off before leaving her in the dust. They watched as Master Fu hand her the fox miraculous and explain the rules of the training match; protect your allies, do not hold back, and be mindful of your opponents. Simple rules that everyone agreed to – even the silent rule he had given the team as he walked by them. The gong was rung and the match had started, it was Rena Rouge and Madame Grey versus the rest of the team.

**One for the pain and two for my name**   
**Three for my wonderful kingdom**   
**Four for my king, five for my queen**   
**Six for the fall of my wisdom**   
**Earth’s calling me!**

The Assassin came in hot and darted towards the two girls, he made a single slash down the center to cause the two heroines to separate from each other. This was an easy opening for the others as Quicksilver and Queen Bee immediately charged after Madame Grey while Chat Noir charged right for Rena Rouge, swiping down his claws and trying to snatch the miraculous from her neck to which she used her flute as a shield to try and defend the precious jewel.

“What’s the matter, Rena? Not as cunning today?” Chat quipped. “Come on, you were quick to think on your feet during akuma battles. What makes fighting me any different?”

Rena dodged another swipe of the claws. “You’re my ally, Chat! I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Oh really? I’m flattered, but I’m not the one you should be worrying about.” Chat grinned. “Madame Grey is outnumbered and is struggling to hold on her own.”

**Horror and death crossing my way**   
**Paint all the unreal landscape**   
**Villages, burn, the black fire runs**   
**Runs through the heart of the forest**   
**Killing my trees!**

Rena had barely got to Madam Grey in time before Queen Bee had used venom on her. This was good, now Queen Bee would have to pull back to recharge, this technically counted as a victory on her end, right? Queen Bee was out of the ring!

“Did you really think it was going to be _that_ easy?” Quicksilver challenged. “Hawkmoth has better control of his time when he uses his akumas.” He dashed and tried to corner the two. “By the way, nice save earlier.” He had his hand on Madam Grey’s miraculous. “Shame that you’re still a second too late.”

Rena just whacked Quicksilver in the face and pulled his hand off of Madam Grey’s miraculous, the mouse heroine looked up at Alya, clearly annoyed with her before pushing her away. “I can tell this partnership is going to be one-sided.”

“Hey! The fight’s not over yet, we took out Queen Bee.”

“I’m still not getting my hopes up.”

**Algalord’s calling for holy revenge**   
**The rage of the heroes in my hands**   
**The fury will rise and soon**   
**They will taste my silver blade**   
**And they will face the prophecy**   
**Cause Agony is my name!**

Assassin’s swords clashed with Rena’s flute, Madame Grey was behind her using her jump rope to try and keep Ladybug at bay. Yoyo clashing with a jump rope and swords clashing with a flute, complete and total anarchy.

Joe who was wearing the Horse miraculous, snuck up behind Grey used his power to pop up in between the two. The two girls jumped, Rena backing away from the two to put some distance between them and causing Joe to laugh.

“Well, well, well, what do you know; the second most powerful miraculous holder and a lying backstabbing traitor in arm’s length away! My lucky day!” he grinned as he grabbed Madam Grey and pulled her through the portal, and dropping her off on the bleachers next to the guardian, thanks to the fox jumping away from her ally.

“Madam Grey is out, task to protect your ally; failed.” Master Fu had called.

“Ooh, you know I’ve always wanted to try this.” Joe said giddily as he let Kaalki restore her energy with an apple slice he got before transforming again. “Madam, may I see your necklace?”

“Of course, how kind of you to ask.” Sabrina smiled and handed her miraculous to him. “Take care of Mullo now.”

“I will! Kaalki, Mullo, unify!”

As Joe transformed into a mix of the two heroes, he looked like a Victorian gentleman mixed with the Dormouse from Alice in Wonderland as he returned to the ring. Rena paled as she saw the hero coming at her, she had a hard-enough time with the single holders but now with a duo that had a whip and can teleport? She was in over her head! The battle was quick to end as Joe had her tied up and as Ladybug walked up to her, placing a hand on the fox miraculous and yanking it off in one swift motion, forcing Alya to power down.

“And thus, the villains won.” Ladybug said coldly. “And we learned about what kind of hero you are, Alya.”

“Thus, is the downfall of Rena Rouge, the faux fox whose pride caused her to perish in the flames.” Queen Bee chimed in, giving Alya a cold calculating look. “And now to complete the end of Rena Rouge’s reign, a memory erasure spell is called for.” She nodded to Tori. “If you would do the honors.

Tori walked up to Alya and laid a hand on the side of her head, his grey eyes glowed as he whispered the spell. “Memoria Viris.” Putting the girl in a trance and letting Tori remove all traces of the miraculouses, of the heroes’ identities, and of her time as Rena Rouge. The shock of the spell was enough to make Alya’s body shut down for a while, she would be fine she just needed to sleep off the spell. Tori looked at Claude and nodded to him, letting him carry Alya to her temporary dorm room for the night.

“I feel bad having to do that.” Allegra sighed. “She just lost a few years’ worth of memories.”

“Don’t feel bad for her.” Tori spoke up. “It’s only a short spell, in five minutes, the spell will end and she’s going to wake up with a splitting headache.” He smirked.

“I’m starting to wonder if our ally is really Hawkmoth in disguise.” Adrien scoffed. “Seriously Tori, there are days I swear you are worse than him.”

“Is this the part where I apologize and own up to my actions? Because that would make me a liar.” Tori shrugged.


	30. Confessions in the House of Dracul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no notes for this other than the song name
> 
> Requiem: Death Note the Musical

The storm finally had ended and it was time for the final festival. No, that was a lie, for the House of Dragon, their time was more somber than anything; it was the reason they always started the Festival of Three with the Sennen Coven and the Fleur Family first. By default, the rest of the school would be wearing nothing but black when they reached their destination in Romania, but now that they had the extra guests, the Dragon kids had to circle the Dupont students to make sure they were packed accordingly. For once, everyone was (even the lying brat and her teacher) and it made everything somewhat easier for them! But Adela wasn’t impressed, it was clear those two wouldn’t be learning their lessons anytime soon and she had tried to do everything in her power to make sure those two wouldn’t be accompanying them to her coven’s birth place – Castle Dracula; ranging from unnecessary chores to having them run on some wild goose chase for things that weren’t even in season yet. Still, unfortunately, they still ended up accompanying them to Romania. Needless to say, Adela was ready to just snap their necks and leave their bodies behind. With a sigh, she led the group to the airport (and making sure that Caline and Lila were stuck in the very back of the plane, the desire to leave them stranded behind was very tempting, perhaps at a later date she’d do that to them. Leave them stranded and have them stumble back to Paris, that sounded like a breath of fresh air.) After landing, she arranged everyone was into a small huddle to give everyone the basics of what they should be expecting; what the castle was like, what the traditions were, etc. but there was one thing she was going to make sure was drilled into the heads of the stupid fucks that were with them.

“Now this rule, goes right to you Caline and Lila.” Adela hissed. “Keep your fucking mouths shut, I am so sick and tired of your behavior ever since you entered the school. I’m sick of your gaslighting bullshit, I’m sick of your lying hypochondriac ass, I’m sick of looking at you two. Just shut the fuck up for the duration of this trip and maybe I won’t have to sew your mouths shut!”

Lila began the waterworks. “B-But Adela, I-I…I have a condition that makes me lie!”

“What did I just say? Shut the fuck up.” Adela raised her hand in warning. “If you don’t like the rules you can turn around and get a flight back to Paris for all I care.”

“Adela please, be reasonable.” Caline pleaded, paling as Adela took a few threatening steps to her, she held her hands up in surrender. “Of course, uh what’s a good hotel around here?”

“Finally, you’re using your fucking head.” Adela sighed. “I don’t know, just find a hotel and stay there while the rest of us head over to the castle.”

“I’d rather not have us stranded; we’ll agree to your terms.” Caline assured.

“You better.”

The ride up to the castle went smooth, they were taken in via hearses (of course, Lila and Caline so desperately wanted to say something about it, but one look from a smirking Chloe was enough to keep them quiet.) the ride was in silence most of the way there and the dark forests didn’t really help with the atmosphere either. Dark forest, silence in the cars, and a looming castle that was coming up the ways. To some of the students, this felt like a recipe for a horror movie in the making, to others there was the feeling of sorrow welling up in their hearts (Marinette was even wiping at her eyes as tears had begun to form.) there was a reason that the House of Dragon was always the final family to host their winter traditions, it was because to them it was always a funeral. The rides came to a halt and everyone was escorted into the castle. Inside was no better, it was dark and solemn just as the forests outside, the only difference was the coffin in the center of the room and the other ‘guests’ within the castle with their ashy skin, cold gazes, and…were those…fangs? While most of the students were huddled close to each other, the students of Collinswood bowed before the coffin, in their hands were peace lilies. The room went silent before one of the ashen figures took to the piano and began playing a sorrowful tone and the students by the coffin began to sing.

**“Sleep now, here among your choices**   
**Then drift away**   
**Hear now how the world rejoices**   
**Shades of grey.**

**Gone who was right or wrong**   
**Who was weak or strong**   
**Nothing left to learn**   
**Feel every gentle breeze**   
**Whisper through the trees**   
**As the seasons turn.”**

The tears returned to the faces of the new arrivals as well as the Dupont students. Chloe found herself dabbing at her eyes and trying not to break down in the middle of the somber performance, Sabrina held her and looked over to their old classmates and their tears (Tonight, those tears of Lila’s may actually have been real). As the performance drew to an end, Adela and the others from her family led everyone to their guest room for the duration of their stay. Unlike the warm and welcoming walls of the cabins or tents, everything was a gothic vibe, true to nature; Lila was ready to complain about not having a five-star hotel, but for once, she was actually quiet. Most likely, she was still shedding the remains of her genuine tears to even care about where they were. This was fine in Adela’s book, the less the little brat spoke the better this trip would be for everyone. Caline was the same, she wanted to tell Adela about how she felt about staying in a dreary castle, but she couldn’t either. Such was the power of sorrow; it can make even the proudest person fall silent. Silence from those two, is just the winter gift Adela and Collinswood could ever ask for.

*****

“Hey, Felix?” Marinette looked up at him. “You’ve been here before, haven’t you?”

A new day, a new somber chapter. Felix was with Marinette in the grand library, he had just finished getting the fireplace going for them when she called out to him, he looked over and gave a gentle nod before returning to his work; setting up a place for him and Marinette to relax and read together.

“Can I ask…whose coffin that was in the main hall?”

Felix paused and sighed. “That would be the resting place of Lord Dracula.” He looked at her. “Every winter, he retreats to there to reflect on the massacre he had caused in the name of his wife.”

“Would it be wrong of me to keep asking about him?” Felix just shook his head. “What happened to his wife?”

“She was burned at the stake for witchcraft.” Felix sat beside her. “When she was alive, she traveled far and wide to learn modern medicine. In her travels, she came across this castle and met the Master, they actually got together in a short amount of time and had a son together. Well, given that this was the day when people feared the unknown, when word got out that she had strange devices and miracle medicine, it pegged her as a witch and…It was near the beginning of winter when she was executed. Sadly, this season has always been a somber moment for the House of Dragon and their family.”

“The massacre is what separated the coven some more, right?” Marinette asked. “So, what happens now? I mean, in Egypt we celebrated the spirits, and in Greece we celebrated life…”

“Here we remember the dead. Doesn’t have to stop with just people, could be the death of a crush, death of trust, even something minor as death to a sewing machine.” He chuckled when Marinette nudged him on the sewing machine comment.

As this was going on, in another room, Adrien was with Joe. The two were mostly looking at the portraits that hung around the halls, they just stayed together in silence for the most part as the heavy air of dread looked over them. Not wanting to take the silence anymore, Adrien finally spoke up.

“I’ve been a questionable cat, haven’t I?” He asked.

“That was out of the blue, what prompted you to say that?” Joe asked.

“I dunno, just…what you said, everything that’s happened, just kinda made me think, you know?” Adrien shrugged a bit, nervous about how his friend would react. “I let Paris freeze for crying out loud and I almost killed myself by using cataclysm outside of the suit.”

“Yeah, you’ve shown questionable acts but…it actually takes a lot of guts to admit to your faults.” Joe took his hand. “I get it, your dad forced you to be this perfect son and shit but…you’re still human. You’re allowed to have faults and mistakes; I don’t think your teammates would be upset about that.”

“But they depend on me and…despite Ladybug insisting we’re a team, I’m still called a sidekick by other media sites, hell even the Ladyblog is starting to call me a sidekick.” 

“Then fuck what they say, you’re important to the balance, Adrien, don’t ever forget that.” He held him close. “Besides, your job isn’t easy…I got to witness Tori getting stabbed by his own sword.” He tightened his hold. “I…I know I shouldn’t be upset, but…”

“Hey, you stop that.” Adrien held him. “You saw a friend you care about get hurt, you have every right to be upset!”

Joe looked up at him. “I know, but…how do you handle it, you’ve seen your allies thrown around before Hypnosis is used.”

Adrien shrugged. “I guess…I try to look at the bright side, knowing that everything will be alright in the end and knowing there are good days that are worth remembering.” He answered softly. “Just keep moving forward with hope.”

It was with that last word that Joe kissed Adrien, breaking it with a blush on both of their faces. Joe looking for something to distract himself and Adrien just standing there with a surprised look on his face. He wasn’t sure what prompted it but…somehow it just felt right between the two of them. Something he wasn’t going to take for granted, this was his first kiss and he was going to cherish it in his heart.


	31. Springtime in Collinswood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Fun before Seriousness

Spring was finally in the air, and everyone was hit with spring fever as everywhere you looked to turn the halls of the school were adorned with colors; pastel green, pink, yellow, blue, and of course splashes of black in some areas. Streamers were strung around and flowers were _everywhere_ ; in the jewelry, vases, garlands, wherever you could put a flower it was there. They varied from Acorns to Birds of Paradise to Sunflowers and Orchids! Spring was another important season for everyone in Collinswood, it was a time of new beginnings and rebirth and whatever grievous some students had for each other was brushed away and a new slate was made. True the past was still there, but this was a season to start anew with one another. Rivals were setting aside their differences, old friends were returning to one another, even the Dupont kids were offered the olive branch from other Collinswood students in hopes to begin a new start. It was a bizarre sight to behold, but it was a refreshing breath of air seeing everyone ready to put differences aside.

Caline was certainly over the moon when some of the other teachers offered to have her join them at the table or share lesson plans with, it was a nice sight and it made Alya’s heart flutter a bit. She was happy for everyone, but she also had her doubts that this was going to last long, she had this unnerving feeling that this was just an act and that things were going to be the way they were and the school was going to forever hate them and ridicule them.

 “Happy spring, Alya!” Tori cheered. “Here’s to a new start!” he offered a flower crown of candy tufts to her.

That was a surprise, she wasn’t expecting him of all people to show up and with a gift as well. Alya just stared at the gift presented to her. “I thought you hated me.” She muttered.

“I hated your attitude.” Tori corrected. “However, that was Tori from last year. Tori from this year, is ready to start with a new slate. Spring is a time of new beginnings and rebirth; the past will still be there but we can still at least move forward and start over.” He set the flower crown down. “So now the choice is yours Alya, you can sit here and wallow in the past, or you can start as a brand-new person and come sit with the rest of us.” 

Alya picked up the crown and smiled a little bit, the white and purple flowers were beautiful and Tori was offering her another chance. Well, it was springtime and he _did_ say it was a time of new beginnings, she supposed it couldn’t hurt to try again; rebuild friendships and maybe be a better person that he believed she could be. What the hell, she was going to try it anyway. Placing the crown on her head she made her way over to the Miraculous Table, upon reaching the long table, she was greeted to the sight of Chloe trying to try a ribbon on the Vulpix and Mimikyu – no luck, they kept ducking out of her grip or trying to hide behind their owners. It wasn’t even just the two either, it appeared that Claude had brought in a third member of the party, a Baulbasaur, and that little guy was sitting proudly with a pink ribbon on and showing off to the others. The kwamis were seated by their usual plate and enjoying their treats as she sat down, the tiny deities were wary of her but said nothing, after all it was time for new starts and chances. Perhaps one day Rena Rouge will take to the field once more, they would have to see what time would say.

Aside from the little creatures running about, the rest of the team were with notebooks and writing stuff down. Laughing and joking, before Alya could say anything, Allegra just handed her a clean notebook and a pencil before she went back to writing. She took a peek at some of the notes and found they were about various topics; music, games, new designs for clothes, miraculous costume redesigns, past accomplishments, and whatever else they would think about. She smiled weakly and started writing down some game titles of her own as well as some songs she enjoyed, when in Rome, do as the Romans do.

“Oh Alya, you’re going to share a song with us?” Adrien asked.

“Wait what?” She looked a bit confused.

“We’re actually sharing ideas as well as what we’re going to expect for this year.” Tori cleared up. “So far, I plan to get the group started on the game Rule of Rose, and maybe Death Stranding that just recently came out. And as for my time as the Hooded Assassin, I’m thinking about adding in some Bon Jovi to the playlist, what do you think?”

She bit her lip and gave a thumbs up. “Sounds great? I’m sorry, I’m still not used to well…I mean, I know you’re a video game nerd Tori, but…you got Chloe of all people suckered into the scene and…I guess after everything I’m still on shaky grounds with you?”

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. “Water under the bridge, Alya, move forward already.” She was drawing little doodles. “So, for spring, I’m going to take a page from Marinette’s book and start my own garden on my balcony. I’m struggling with a good flower to use.”

“Crocus!” Alya chimed. “They’re these beautiful purple flowers and you can get saffron from them!”

“And in the language of flowers they mean cheerfulness. Of course, you need to be careful which crocus you plant since meadow crocuses are toxic.” Joe filled in. “But I think Alya and I can help you make sure you got the right kind for saffron; they could help with the Quantic Café! Speaking of which, for my spring resolution, I think I can get some people to help Adela and her family with our little ‘Dupont’ deal.” Joe caps off, smiling like as though he just pulled a cake straight from the oven.

“What ‘Dupont’ deal?” Alya asked.

Felix chuckled. “Now Alya, as much as we would love to tell you, I firmly believe this should be left as a surprise. Just know that after the spring festival, we have a little…tradition among Collinswood. A tradition for teachers that is, but this year, we’re going to be a part of it!” he clapped with glee

That was how she became an unlikely member of the group. They shifted from the topic of flowers to what their menu should be for the café as well as what the spring lineup should be for the Miraculous Boutique, everyone had amazing ideas and Alya even offered to design the webpage for them and help promote them. The topic of websites brought the attention of Carla, the snow girl who slammed Alya about her inconsistencies, she smiled and even offered her hand to help the Ladyblog out. Naturally, Alya refused, but not because she was stubborn but because she wanted to start over; gone was Ladyblog and began the start of a partnership with Carla over Miraculous Media. All the content from her old blog shifted over – minus the interviews with Lila and now with better written stories about the heroes and their feats. The actions actually brought a smile to Tori, she was actively working on starting the new slate right and was willing to start over fresh. Granted it took longer than he would have liked, but she got there, and he was hoping she would stay there; he had faith though, she was in good hands. Of course, there was the issue with Lila who was sitting alone and fuming, if looks could kill the entire dining hall would have been a Potters field by now. The cracks had been made; she lost her followers and the only person on her side was Caline, if she were to fall Lila would have nothing left and the empire of lies that she had made for herself would collapse. There would be nowhere for her to go to, chances are that Jagged Stone had a lawsuit in place for Lila’s slander with the cat comment – though no word of it just yet, if Tori knew anything about that man, he was playing the waiting game and waiting for the Italian to make one final fatal move before he acted out. And once he did, all those people she lied about would be coming after her. At least that’s what Tori was silently hoping for, he honestly had stopped caring about her and spring wasn’t going to change that at all. She could be swimming in the harbor with concrete shoes for all he cared, she made it clear that she wasn’t going to accept anyone’s olive branch nor was she going to accept ‘losing’ to anyone.

That led with just Caline left. Caline Bustier, the incompetent teacher. She was currently looking at the group, frowning at the fact that they weren’t letting Lila in on any of their conversation, despite the fact that only four of the people at the table were in her in class – they should be setting an example, they should be the better people! With a huff, she walked over to the table with a frown and a posture to show she meant business (Kind of hard to take her seriously with how her track record is.)

“You were quick to accept Alya back into the group.” She noted coldly.

Tori shrugged. “If this is about Lila, we each tried extending the olive branch to her, she just threw it back in our faces.” 

“But you could have tried a little bit harder.”

“For what?” Felix scoffed. “She made her point loud and clear that she wanted nothing to do with us.” He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at her. “In fact, her exact words to us were ‘I don’t want your friendship, I didn’t want anyone’s friendship! I was supposed to be the queen of Francoise-Dupont and you freaks ruined it!’” he recited in her voice. “So perhaps, instead of scolding us for not trying hard enough, you should be scolding her for revealing her true colors and how she sees everyone else. Scold her for being a manipulative maggot and leave us alone.”

“I will not be spoken to like that!” Caline shrieked, surprised a student would talk to her like that. “I should have your headmaster give you detention for that!”

The table just busted out with laughter, well, the table minus Alya who was just as surprised to how they would talk to a teacher like that. Felix was holding his side and holding onto Kagami’s shoulder to keep himself together, Kagami – the Ice Queen was laughing so hard her face was in her arms on the table, even Chloe and Sabrina had to try and keep themselves together. After a few more laughs, Adela was finally able to speak up in the midst of chaos.

“Did you forget where you are, Caline?” She wiped her eyes. “This isn’t your school and we don’t even have detention here.” She straightened up and took out her tablet before finding what she needed. “Here we are; _If a student cause a serious offense within the halls of Collinswood, their magic shall be put in a bind until the headmaster or the head of the individual’s coven see fit to return them. Minor offenses are dealt with through assisting a teacher in lectures or taking up double kitchen or gardening duty as well as rectifying any mistakes they may have made towards their family members_.” She recited. “Take Felix for example, when he destroyed those two cellphones back in November, he was doing extra kitchen duties as well as buying them their new phones.”

“But talking back to a teacher!” Caline started

“Nowhere in the rules say we can’t challenge a teacher or a visiting teacher.” Marinette pointed out. “In fact, it is encouraged to speak out if someone is being unreasonable. You trying to force us to ‘be the better person’ to someone who doesn’t want to be better is the definition of being unreasonable. We told you before, she doesn’t want anything to do with us and that she resents us and yet you keep pushing, we’re well in our right to tell you to stop and to back off while you can.” She crossed her arms. “Not to mention, you have no power in this school, you’re just here to observe the teaching skills of the other teachers as per agreement between Headmaster Armal and Principal Damocles.”

“And not to mention, you and Lila have also been fairly disruptive and disrespectful during the Wintertime, a serious and quite frankly important time for our covens.” Joe spoke up. “But, if you do have any concerns about how our school is run, you’ll have your chance to speak it at the spring Coven Cross.” A wicked grin started to form. “In fact, your entire class is invited to sit in and see how we work the covens! That way you can air your grievances with the most powerful people in the entire magic community, isn’t that fun?” 

Claude was next to flash his own impish grin. “And best part, you won’t have to wait long because after our spring festival tomorrow, everyone will be here!” he clapped. “Well, most everyone, it is tradition that the coven heads show up during the festival their heirs are in, and it is also tradition to welcome the new first years that enrolled late so they can have a fresh start in the start of August.” 

“So be it.” Caline hissed. “Your parents are going to hear about this for sure.” She turned and stomped off.

Alya looked over at the table concerned, they just told off a teacher and weren’t even flinching when she threatened them with their parents. Granted their school worked differently than Dupont, but she was still scared that they were going to be in some serious trouble and that they would most likely be grounded for life. With a gulp of air, she turned to Allegra and gently nudged her for attention, for once she was unable to speak and instead just silently nodded to where Caline stormed off to. Allegra knew what she was trying to ask and just patted her shoulder in assurance, there was no way that Caline was going to get far with this threat, they were going to make sure she wouldn’t be a problem for anyone ever again and Lila was going to be next on the chopping block. Ah yes, Lila, the little brat who threatened to have her mother involved and try and shut down this school. This was going to be a fun spring indeed.

*  
The day of the Spring Festival was in full bloom on the grounds of Collinswood; with a processional leading the families and school staff to the grounds with an acapella choir holding flower baskets and candles. Once on the grounds, everyone was able to enjoy the gardens in all their splendor. The best part for the majority of the students was that family showing up was mandatory so that made the plan all the more easier (In Tori’s books, he couldn’t wait to start pelting the teachers with colored water balloons, but that would have to wait until the end of the maypole dance). Parents were able to meet the friends of their children and the teachers that were in charge and that was another thing; the teachers were all in brightly colored outfits and adorned with flowers (Nadja even commented that she felt like she was in a Hippie festival, the teachers just laughed and kindly explained the color meanings).

Caline was in her usual white pantsuit, clearly, she didn’t get the memo about the events of this festival; this was a mix of traditions from around the world and one spring tradition happened over in India where children and adults would pelt each other with colored water in water balloons. She was a walking target as was the parent she was trying to talk to – Gabriel Agreste. Famous designer in a white suit as well, heaven help them both. Well no, heaven help Gabriel as Caline was trying to complain about Adrien’s recent behavior ever since he entered the school; it was futile, the school gave the designer updates about his son and his progress, frankly he could care less what a hazbin teacher from his old school had to say. He wasn’t the only parent that wasn’t entirely phased by anything that was going on; Chloe had dragged her two parents over to where the Corcus flowers were and were pointing out which would produce saffron and which were toxic – to her frustration, they just said they were the same flowers. It was this form of behavior that painted a target on their backs. 

But all of that would have to wait as the girls of the maypole came in their beautiful white dresses with floral jackets and flower crowns on their heads. Taking a ribbon or a flower garland in hand as they circled the pole to music playing in the background. Caline of course, had decided to take this moment to complaining loudly towards Gabriel and anyone who would listen to her, sadly she was loud enough to interrupt the maypole dance and throwing the girls and coven heads off their rhythm and almost tangling the ribbons. Lila had a smirk on her face when the dancers would bump into each other as she listened to her only ally complain that the students and the coven heads weren’t being accommodating to the Dupont group (Or in other worlds, let the class – mostly Lila, walk all over the school like it was a cheap welcome mat)

“Kindly shut up.” A cold voice said.

Caline turned behind her and paled. Demeter was standing right behind her along with the three coven heads; Elaine, Morgana, and Dragomir. She recovered and had her ‘professional’ look on before talking.

“Pardon, but I’m only saying that this school hadn’t been treating the students of Francoise-Dupont right.” 

Elaine just scoffed. “Oh please, save your pathetic excuses for the Coven Cross. This right now is a time of rebirth, welcoming the warmth, and welcoming the new first year students. We’re celebrating Spring right now, keep your opinions to yourself.” 

“And on another note.” Demeter had an icy smile. “I’d suggest going inside to change, you’re a walking target with your tacky suit, beautiful like a blank canvas.”

“Why I never!” Caline said, clearly offended that her clothes were made fun of. “And why should I listen to you?” she demanded.

Morgana just grinned as a group of water users hovered over her, she took one step back and pointed up. “Because now that the dance is over, it’s time for the shower of colors.”

“Shower of-”

And just like that, buckets of colored water (bright blues and greens) were poured over her and hitting a few of the others in the process. Caline shrieked in surprised and looked up at the laughing students, the first move had been made and everyone was rushing to arm themselves with the water balloons provided by Set and Hades, other students had their own balloons ready and had filled theirs with ecofriendly glitter before pelting others. It was a full-on war zone that morning; students were going after the teachers, parents were going after each other, it was a colorful battle among others. Some people (specifically Gabriel, Caline, and Chloe’s mother) were trying their best to avoid the crossfire, and for the longest time they’ve succeeded. Their luck ran out when Marinette got Cerberus involved (At the moment, his mortal form was just a Great Dane), she got him to roll in a tub of pink water before pointing to where Chloe’s mother was, with a single call from Chloe (“Go get her, Cerberus!”) he took off and pounced her into a well placed tub of pink glittery water.

That just left Gabriel; the perfect target for Adrien, Joe, and Felix. They were a bit craftier with their approach in attacking the king of the fashion world. Joe smiled as he pounced with a gelatinous slime filled balloon, throwing it at his back and covering it in a lavender and pink stain with a bit of shimmer. Felix and Adrien came from the front with super soaker water guns and spraying him with green and blue water, making sure to get his face in the process.

And unlike those two who retaliated and grabbed their own water balloons for revenge, Caline rushed over to the three parents and knelt down in plead. She tried to beg them for assistance to try and get order back in the party, Elaine just gave a cheerful smile and assured her they had the solution for everything and that was the last thing she saw before she was pelted with water balloons by most of her former students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Cerberus: He has a mortal form when visiting the surface with Hades  
> Alya Redemption: Let it begin!  
> Spring Festival Notes:  
> Maypole: Welcoming of the warm weather and a...fertility symbol  
> India: In the spring, north India celebrates a festival called Holi. The celebration is marked by lighting bonfires called Holika. Both children and adults chase each other and throw brightly colored water and water balloons at each other. It is a day when Indians shed their inhibitions regarding caste differences.


	32. Coven Cross

The meeting room was definitely not what Marinette had expected when she walked in. Every desk was its own cubicle and everyone was scattered from another. Friends and families were separated and closed in their own desk that was set up with a blank notebook and a microphone positioned in front. The microphone had only one button that when turned on would say ‘pending’ until the coven heads gave permission to speak. Besides the microphone was a small TV that showed the stage where Tori, Joe, and Adela were seated at their own desks with a microphone, the teachers that were in the very front row, and the three coven heads sitting off to the side watching as everything went down. Headmaster Collins stood up and took center stage, welcoming everyone to the annual Coven Cross; a time where they discussed not only school business but other related business in the magic community, everyone would have a chance to speak if they pressed the button on the microphone before them, and everyone would be heard out by the three future coven heads (despite what _some_ people believe, they three future heads are obligated to hear a person out without any biased opinions.) The reason for the seating and cubicles is to avoid any third-party influence on another person’s thoughts or actions, and with having that said they were ready to start the meeting. The first order of discussion was updating a classroom in the Paris branch of Collinswood schools, the teacher of Astrology – Boniface, was the first to have spoken up, saying that astrology has had an important impact on civilization throughout the ages and was one of the ways people had been able to advance through time. Sailors would use the stars to chart where they needed to go, time and time again had people used sun dials and moon dials to tell time, people harnessing the sun for energy (solar panels today were a prime example), and using the moon to determine when a flood would happen. Not to mention, the Life circle relied on the sun to keep life sustaining; without the sun, nothing would grow.

“I’m going to have to agree with Mr. Boniface.” Joe said. “The Fleur Family is the representation of life, and to add on to his claims with the sun, we do need it for warmth as well. A new astrology tower is what the school needs.”

“Not only that, but it has been rumored that the Life users were blessed with the knowledge from the stars.” Adela spoke up. “They were granted with the power of Morphing because of the stars, and with that gift the Life users shared that knowledge with the others. And if science is anything to go off of, the Big Bang was what was said to have given birth to our universe so without that we wouldn’t be here. The stars are just as important as the three Main Circles.” She leaned back in her chair. “I for one would gladly donate whatever is needed for the new classroom, unless Mr. Dalimar-Shai has any objections?”

Tori shook his head. “I have no objection to the matter.” He shrugged. “In fact, I’m certain I can even donate a few things from the kingdom to further help with the new tower.” He picked up a gavel and knocked it once. “The motion will carry, the Astrology tower in Collinswood Paris will be updated during the summer.” He set it down and picked up another form. “Now then, our next topic is from concerning parents about our school, starting with the person who submitted this claim; Gabriel Agreste.”

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel spoke to the coven. “Yes, I’ve read through everything that your school had sent me; about the familiars and the like.” He started out. “I’m generally concerned about the cobra that my son would come home with around his neck and how you are so certain that it won’t strike him dead.” There were a few murmurs of agreement in the classrooms from the other family members.

“Mr. Agreste, we understand your concern.” Tori started. “But with familiars, they tend to resonate a magical connection with its holder. The cobra that Adrien has would never harm him, and speaking from experience, I’ve grown up around the snakes ever since I was a child.” he ignored a few surprised voices. “The only time a familiar will strike is if its holder is being threatened, so if someone were to try and kidnap your son that snake would lunge and protect him. The same can be said with a secondary familiar, take Aunt Julie’s raven for example, if any harm were to befall her that raven would not only protect her but would gather allies to help defend her.”

“What if it turns on him?” he challenged. “Where does the loyalty end?”

“The loyalty of a familiar is for life. Doesn’t matter if the master is good, wicked, or neutral, the familiar will forever be loyal to its master until either it dies or the master dies of a natural death.” He folded his hands. “Adrien will remain safe, as head of the Sennen Coven, I give you my word that the cobra he has will cause him no harm.”

“On the topic of concerns, we have the next claim filed by Caline Bustier.” Adela flicked the switch to kill Gabriel’s mic and to turn on Caline’s. “Madame, before we begin, I would like to reiterate that during the course of your stay with us, we’ve provided you and your students information on how our school runs, may I ask why you submitted a complaint claim throughout your time with us?”

Caline nodded and held her head up high with confidence. “Certainly. Throughout the course of our stay your faculty were expecting more and more of us than they should; cooking meals for your classmates being one of them when you knew Lila had some form of allergy and a sprained wrist, yet you still made her perform kitchen duty along with a few others.”

Oh joy, this claim. It was certainly going to be a _long_ meeting.

Joe was the one who spoke up next. “Ma’am, if you paid attention during our tour on day one; we have said that our students were expected to take on kitchen duties as we believe that cooking is not only essential to learn, but also because we prefer making our own homecooked meals with the freshest of ingredients.” He looked straight into the crowd. “Parents, if you would look through the page of who was on kitchen duty on what day, you would see your child’s name have only appeared once, compared to the students who attend Collinswood. Miss Lila Rossi was only required to do breakfast along with some of our students; Bridgette, Arthur, and Allegra.”

“That is another thing, your staff have been extremely rude to us as well. We tried bringing up concerns about your akuma stage show and how it can impact the mental health of our students but you’ve shot them down. Not to mention, whenever we tried to get you to accommodate Lila’s conditions you were quick to shoot those down as well. She has tinnitus and sometimes have hard of hearing.” Caline pressed on.

“We’re sorry you feel that way.” Joe nodded. “However, we are happy to provide accommodations to students if we have some form of notice, a doctor’s note for example or a note from the student’s parents. Which, I’m amazed at how lax your school runs given that all you have to go on are the claims of one individual, might I ask why you never asked for a note for them?”

She was taken a back and stuttered a response, when none was given her mic was cut off. Caline just sat there in her own booth as the next person spoke; Lila’s mother, Bella Rossi. The ambassador spoke up and claimed that Lila had none of these conditions and that she’s had a perfect bill of health and the only thing that should be on her file were her vaccinations. If Caline’s heart hadn’t sank before, it certainly did now.

“Mrs. Rossi, if I may ask, have you ever been to the Kingdom of Achu?” Adela asked. “I’m asking because we’ve had claims from teachers here that your daughter has been saying things like you were planning to take her on a mission. We’re not saying she’s trying to get out of class, but we would like to know if there’s any validation to these claims.”

“I can say with certainty that we have never left the country at all.” Bella confirmed. “I was under the impression that Francois-Dupont has been closed down due to these Akuma attacks that Ladybug and Chat Noir were unable to defeat.”

“I love how Hooded Assassin was conveniently left out.” Tori mused. “But now, as a former student of that school, whenever an akuma is alerted – depending on where the sighting is, all classrooms must be evacuated until the threat is taken care of. If the akuma is nowhere near the school, class is to resume as normal. The same goes for this school and any other schools in the Parisian area.”

Oh, he could see the fire from her eyes, and he could see Lila frantically hitting the button on her mic to clear things up with her mother. Too bad, he wasn’t going to grant her that privilege anytime soon, you take the ride you pay the price.

“Another thing, has your daughter ever met celebrities before you showed up to Paris?” Joe asked.

“Why would she be meeting celebrities? My job doesn’t remotely cover that!” Bella was now honed in on where her daughter sat. “Why, what else has been claiming?”

“Well, we’re hoping you saw Carla’s live broadcast on her calling out the Jagged Stone having a cat story, if not; she supposedly saved a cat off the tarmac of an airport and that Jagged wrote a song for her. Before that, she claimed to have been on Prince Ali’s private jet” Joe read through the file before him. “There’s more that goes on over at Francois-Dupont, and most of these claims; sprained wrist, arthritis, tinnitus, etc. have been approved by Principal Damocles and not a school nurse.”

“Now, we’re not certain if the reason for this is because he’s afraid that because she’s an ambassador’s daughter you would ruin the school if she brought these ‘abuse claims’ to you. But we do know that Francois-Dupont has a nasty history of playing favorites to students if their parents have the money.” Adela finished off. 

“I may not know everything that goes on in your school.” Bella started. “Aside that my daughter claimed this school to be a cult site, and for a while I did believe her and was ready to come down on you when I heard this meeting would happen. However, after reading the files you gave us and after hearing what I heard so far, it’s clear your school isn’t such a place.” She picked up a file. “I will be honest, this school does sound like a swell place with the policies you have and how your classes work, I don’t know why she said this was a cult site.”

“We’re used to these claims.” Tori said. “We’re used to them in fact that every time these claims come up, we have to get the man who owns Collinswood and all of it’s branches. He’s also the headmaster of the Baltimore branch in the states; Headmaster B. Collins.” He nodded to the man sitting to the side of the stage. “He’s the one who has to clear up the claims and keep our schools from shutting down.”

“Mr. Collins, I would like to formally apologize for my daughter’s actions.” Bella started. “I swear, I had no idea she was doing all of this!” she watched as the man waved a dismissive hand.

Tori’s grin grew a little. “Now then, I believe an intermission is needed.”

*****

Everyone was on pins and needles. No, that’s not entirely true. The only people who were on pins and needles were Damocles, Caline, and Lila. Lila was being scolded by her mother – there was quite a select choice of words that it was probably best not to translate, Lila was begging and pleading that this was all a huge misunderstanding but Bella wouldn’t have it. There was a sound of a slap being heard, but no-one turned around to see what was going on; they all knew what was happening and in Tori’s personal opinion, Lila had it coming. Parents of the others were trying to understand the school more, even going as far as asking some of the students and teachers. That was another thing, since the schoolboard from Francois-Dupont were invited over to the meeting, they had a long and solemn talk with Damocles and Caline; Damocles hung his head in shame and couldn’t even defend himself with some of the charges that were laid out before him, Caline however, she was sobbing and saying she tried to be the best teacher she could but her toxic behavior was laid in plain sight. Copies of the evidence were brought to them and there was no escape from the truth; she wanted her ‘star students’ (her victims) to be compliant to their bullies, she wanted the students to do her job for her, she wanted control. She was toxic in every definition of the word and sure enough the haunting words to her and Damocles were “You’re no longer needed at Francois-Dupont, collect your things and leave.”

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch, renovations would be made during the summer and students who had no place to go were welcomed to stay at the Grand Paris Hotel – Chloe’s treat of course. Her mother had some complaints of the whole idea but was shut down instantly when Chloe brought up that Family doesn’t leave others behind and if her mother had complaints, she could just fly back to New York for all she cared. Marinette even offered a spare bedroom to anyone who needed it – this was accepted by Claude with no hesitations. All in all, it felt like everything was going to be alright in the end; but it was wishful thinking. Sometime after the meeting, Lila was on her usual tirade, she was screaming how this wasn’t fair – fuck if her mother was listening, she didn’t care anymore. She was supposed to be the star; she had the money, she had everything! Her delusional tirade attracted a familiar purple butterfly, eyes shining in delight and rushing over to it she was shoved to the side by a Collinswood student and a familiar eerie voice called out to him.

“Hello Calamus.”


	33. Calamus pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end!

“Oh shit.” Tori paled. “Gaia family, you’re up!” 

Without another moment to lose, students with the lilac emblem and students wearing the green sashes immediately rushed over and conjured up a limestone wall around the akuma. Once that was out of the way, the teachers made work in evacuating the mortals and getting the students of other branches in places to stall Calamus so that the miraculous team may find a safe place to transform.

“Well, well, well, look at this.” Calamus’ voice rang with a calm voice. “A beautiful wall, but I don’t need it.”

Thorn vines pulled up past the wall, crumbling it and giving a full view of the akuma. Eyes blacked out from the butterfly shaped mask, skin now a pallid white, wearing what could be best described as a mix between a plague doctor’s and a Greek robe, vines wrapping around it as it pulsed with purple light whenever he would summon his vines. But the most striking features though, was his lavender hair.

“J-Joey-” Adrien choked out.

“Worry about the boyfriend later, let’s go!” Chloe grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

With Calamus being held busy, the team rushed over to a nearby classroom where a familiar face was. Tori just shook his head and sighed, for a guardian…Master Fu had some questionable actions (He was definitely taking that miracle box from the old man one of these days, especially if he sees it in a goddamn cooler again). Of course, if he was here, that meant they would need more allies to help them out, which wouldn’t be too hard; they knew who they could trust and they had a lineup already.

“Wait!” Alya was leaning on the door catching her breath. “Please, let me help you. It’s partially my fault your friend got akumatized…if I had just listened to everyone before, none of this would happen.”

“Alya, I love you, but please shut the fuck up.” Chloe groaned. “Unless you pushed Joe into the akuma this isn’t your fault. Quit pulling a Marinette and taking on the blame for someone else.”

“I am going to ignore that.” Marinette glared at her. “Fine…this is the one time we are asking you to be Rena Rouge as we do need allies to help us out. Something tells me…Calamus is going to be harder than usual.” And she fought an akuma that stabbed Tori in front of her.

“I promise, I won’t let you down. Not now, not ever.” Alya wiped her eyes.

Tori huffed. “I’m not holding my breath.” He held his hand up. “Sass, Fangs out!”

After everyone transformed into their respected heroes, they rushed out and scattered to get a better vantage point of what they were up against. What they saw was Calamus stalking the halls of the building, putting students and faculty under some sort of sleep spell, he was looking around for someone and the list wasn’t entirely long there were only few people who would piss Joe off (and frankly, Assassin couldn’t blame him.) In a few short moments, Calamus was grinning like a wolf finding his prey as he entered a room. His darkened eyes honed in on Caline Bustier trying to hide behind a teacher’s desk.

“Hello Clarise.” He purred.

Caline was shaking like a leaf. “Joe…I understand you’re upset.” She started off. “But, giving Hawkmoth control isn’t going to help you. Please, think of happy and positive things, you’re a witch you can break free from his power!”

Calamus laughed and wiped an imaginary tear from his face. “That’s rich, you understand why I’m upset? Then tell me, the whole class is listening…” he turned slightly as the heroes showed up. “Word to the wise, when picking out your hero attire, lose the heels Assassin…and your chest rings. I can hear you creeping up the way.”

Assassin held his hands up. “Joe, attacking Caline won’t do any good. She’s fired now, she’s lost her teaching license, she won’t pull her usual bullshit anymore!”

“First of all, it’s Calamus now, Joe isn’t at the phone right now.” He turned to face him. “Second of all, she’s still going to be out there! If not teaching then something else, she, and all the other ‘Calines’ of the world are all the same!” he gritted his teeth. “They-they say that it’s your fault for the bullies and being isolated and then when you’re the one that is hurt and bleeding, you have to set the example! That you shouldn’t be what you are, that you shouldn’t stand up for yourself! Well guess what, I’m done listening to that and I’m done with her.” Calamus had tears down his face as he looked at Caline, in his hands bouquet of plants were starting to form – Opium Poppies and Dog’s Mercury. He crushed them into a powder before throwing it into the former teacher’s face. “Now let’s see you be the better person, bitch.” He hissed.

Assassin rushed over and tried to pull Calamus away, but the akuma was faster. He took a step to the side and held up a blank doll and black thread. “Don’t interfere, Assassin.” He hissed. “Wouldn’t want you to lose your charm, now would we?” He sneered as the powder did their magic on Caline; her face swelling as she began to gasp for air. “Now then, that’s one bitch out of the way, time to find the liar.”

“You’re not getting away that easy!” Queen Bee threw her weapon at him. “Venom!”

Calamus tossed two stones on the ground; a Benitoite and a Black tourmaline. When the smoke cleared up, Calamus was nowhere to be found and Queen Bee was on the floor in a deep slumber. Assassin slapped his forehead and groaned; astral travel and sleep-inducing crystals. Great, it was good to know that Hawkmoth akumatized someone who carries a satchel of crystals for his spells! This was going to be a challenge.

*

Finding Calamus in a huge school was a chore, the team had no choice but to split up. Kid Mime had agreed to stay behind with Chloe to see if and when she wakes up while the others went to search for the akuma. It was easier said than done; for example, when Madame Grey entered the main ballroom of the school, she set off some silver alter bells. She didn’t think much of it at first, but when she walked further into the room, she found herself surrounded by fairies – this was bad in many ways, especially when one of them grabbed her by the wrists and forced her to dance with them. She tried to get to her jump rope to call for backup, but to her demise another fairy was using it to skip rope, she was trapped in the dance until someone came by and rescue her!

First to find Calamus was a certain leather clad feline, in the observatory (with the lead pipe), while still looking for Lila and Damocles. The soft ringing of the bell caused Calamus to smirk and send a wave of vines from the Morning Glories over to the feline, before Chat could even comprehend the situation he was snatched and held in the air by the vines. Calamus’ voice rang out as he stepped from the shadows and walked up to Chat Noir.

“You know, you should really lose the bell, it makes you an easy mark.” He purred. “Don’t even bother trying to fight the vines, the moment you break one another will take its place.” He laughed as Chat tried yanking a vine off of his arm only for another to slither up and hold him in place. “You know, I quite like you bound like this, easier to handle and easier for this.” He moved some vines to protrude the other’s lips as the akuma met his with the feline’s. “Now I know plants can’t really control people, so blame Hawky for this, but at least I get a new toy out of this.” He smirked as the cat’s eyes turned from green to lavender.

The vines retracted and Chat landed with grave, he bowed before him and took his hand in his swearing his silent devotion. Soon, the two left the room and went out to find their next targets

Their search came to a halt when a familiar snake hero came from the shadows and called out Hypnosis, Chat lunged and pounced Assassin to the ground, knocking the swords out of his grasp. Calamus chuckled and picked up the microphone before him and made his way over to the snake. 

“You know, if you wanted me to join your threesome, you could have just asked.” Assassin grinned.

“You’re just as bad as Chat.” He twirled the microphone. “You know, I have thought about using your own charm against you, but after you were stabbed by that akuma…I don’t think I could ever bring myself to do the same.”

“So why not just call your boyfriend off, hand over the akuma, and we can return things to normal…well as normal as we can at least?”

“You really aren’t that funny.” Calamus smiled as a yellow flower bloomed in his hand. And like before he grounded it up and blew it into the snake’s face. “Now then, how about you enjoy your little nap, Kitty and I have a miraculous to get.”

Assassin tried to keep his eyes open, but sleep eventually took its hold on him, he laid there limp and still. Even breathing as he fell into a dreamless sleep. Chat grinned and took his hand before reaching for the bangle around his wrist. 

“Leave it, kitty.” Calamus scolded. “I’d rather him be awake when we take it.”


	34. Calamus Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the Aftermaths left

Rena stared in horror at the sight before her, Chat Noir was under the akuma’s spell and he was about to steal the snake miraculous! Her heart started to thump as she watched the duo leave the unconscious snake, in a panic she sent a quick S.O.S to the remaining members of the group to regroup. Melody and Quick Silver were the first on the scene, Quick Silver had picked up Assassin and rushed out to get him to safety and Melody was beside Rena with the flute at the ready. Meanwhile, Carapace had claimed he found Lila and Damocles and was getting them to safety, and Ladybug was going to be a little late – she had to get Madame Grey out of the dance and to safety so she could recharge without being compromised.

“A little word to the wise; don’t bring everyone in one place.” Came a familiar purr. 

Rena Rouge paled as she turned around, there stood Chat Noir with a grin on his face, without a moment to lose she raised her flute and whacked him in the face before putting distance between him and her ally. Soon, the fox’s flute was met with a vine pulling the girl with it to another side.

“Well, the faux fox is back in action huh? Well, I guess LB needed all the help she could get, even if it’s against her better judgement huh?” Calamus walked up from behind the fox. “No matter, you’re rusty and your Kwami doesn’t trust you, what makes you think you can defeat me?”

“Because she’s not alone.” Melody played a few notes and sent a note flying into Calamus’ side, sending him flying into a nearby pillar. 

“Cal!” Chat snarled and pounced at Melody, grabbing at her wrist and yanking the miraculous off her wrist and forcing her to power down.

Calamus coughed a little – thankfully his hood wasn’t hurt badly as he snarled at the girl on the ground. “Oh, poor little Allegra, a rose too thorny to bloom. Hawkmoth will enjoy this gift.” He smirked as Chat pocketed the bracelet, “Now then, onto skinning a fox.” He walked over to the other flute user.

“Oh no you don’t!” Allegra growled. 

Instead of a beautiful blond curly haired girl, a white fox took her place as she ran over to Calamus, lunging at his hoodie. He cried out and tried to fight her off, he wasn’t too worried, Chat was near and he didn’t waste time in using his baton to hit Allegra on the side, causing her to let go with a yelp. With Chat distracting the other, Calamus quickly grabbed the fox necklace, ripping it off the other and smirking in triumph.

“Okay kitty, let’s get going. Playtime is over.”

Alya watched as they left down the hall and turned to Allegra who had finally returned to her normal state. “I’m sorry.” She hung her head low.

“Why are you sorry?” Allegra sat up and held herself. “Fuck, that’s going to leave a bruise.”

“I should have done something!”

“Like what? You’re tied up in vines, and Mirage wouldn’t even have worked since Calamus could see you perform it!” She stood up and limped over to her. “You sent out the distress call, and that’s all we can do. Now let’s get you out of those vines and get the hell out of here.”

With Calamus, it wasn’t long before he found Lila and Damocles. He kept hidden as he watched the pesky turtle guide them through the halls. He huffed, it was a shame he used Datura on the Assassin, but still, he laid in wait before looking to his feline companion, hoping to maybe let him distract the turtle. Sensing what his partner was asking, Chat smiled at him and came out of the shadows and stood before Carapace. The turtle was on edge but relaxed after seeing him, expressing how glad he was to see him, Chat smiled and told him he knew a faster way through the school and to safety. Blind trust was so easy to follow; who ever would suspect that their own ally was turned against them.

Through the twists and turns, Chat finally led them to the potion’s lab; making sure to lock the door behind him. “Calamus won’t think to look for you guys here.” He assured. “It’s the perfect hiding place!”

“And, the perfect place for me to get you.” Calamus’ voice rang though the room, he had on a grin like the cat who caught the canary.

Lila immediately held onto Chat Noir for protection, but to her utter horror, Chat moved her so he was holding her arms behind her back. “She’s right here for you, my darling.” He called out. 

Carapace whacked Chat with the shield and grabbed Lila. “Chat, what the hell!” he demanded.

“Oh, do you like my little pet? He’s just the cutest.” Calamus cooed at the leather clad cat, giving his kitty a kiss on the cheek, before getting his vegetable tentacles ready to hold the liar and former principal in place, getting his plants ready for another suffering round. “This was almost too easy.”

“Shell-ter!” Carapace got between Calamus as the dust from the flowers brushed over the shield he had. “You are not getting these two!”

“Oh? Tell that to your timer, five minutes I believe? I have all the time in the world.” Calamus smirked as he circled the dome with Chat Noir like a lion for the full five minutes. Once the shield had dropped, Chat pounced Nino and pinned him down as Calamus took the turtle miraculous from the DJ. He smirked and blew the plant dust into Lila’s and Damocles’ face. “Now then, to find a certain spotted bug and get these to Hawky.”

*

“Any word from them?” Kid Mime asked.

Ladybug shook her head. “No, they’re not picking up.” She leaned on the wall. “We got Madame Grey, Queen Bee, and Assassin to safety, and while they’re out it’s just you and me until Quicksilver shows up.”

“There’s a reason why Joe is a force not to mess with.” Kid sighed. “He’s more dangerous than Felix, he actually studied under Athena when he was growing up…well her and Artemis and Ares that is.”

“Aww glad to you know you know a lot about me, Kiddo.” Calamus’ voice rang through.

Both heroes got unto the defense as they saw Calamus walk over with an unconscious Lila in his hands, Chat was beside him carrying Nino, Alya, and Allegra with a wicked grin on his face to match Calamus.

“Now then, we do need those earrings, Ladybug.” Calamus purred.

“Come and get them!” Kid held his hands up. “You want them, come and get them!”

Chat dropped the three bodies unceremoniously onto the ground and charged at the two, he clawed the air and heard something slice through; he grinned at Claude and held his wrists tight. “You’re not the only one who can mime.” He ripped the miraculous from him and tossed him to the side. “Just you and me now, M’lady.” He walked over to Ladybug, claw out and ready to snatch her earrings.

Calamus smirked as he sat back on the top of a pillar, he decided to let his darling cat fight against the spotted heroine. Unknown to him, a dark hand was crawling up the pillar, all the while he was cheering on his kitty as he pounced the heroine and reached for her earrings, just as he did, he paused in place; his eyes were returning to normal after a shredding sound was heard. Ladybug moved Chat off and turned to the source before smiling; Marluxia was holding the cape that had the akuma in it! 

“No more evil doing for you little akuma.” She tossed her yoyo at the butterfly and captured it, purifying it and setting it free. “Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” she tossed up the lucky charm from when she had saved Madame Grey (a ukulele), as ladybugs filled the school, Joe sat up in a groggy haze as Ladybug just gave herself her own ‘Pound it’, given she did all the work.

Chat Noir felt his pockets a bit heavy, he dug out the stolen miraculous from when he was under Calamus’ control and dropped them like they burned his hand, backing away from them. Why did he have them? What did he do?! Joe finally came to and saw the pile of jewels before Chat and covered his mouth, if he was akumatized…wait…did he…did he make Chat Noir incapacitate his allies?

“Marinette, what happened?” Joe choked out. “Why…Why does Chat have the miraculouses?”

Marinette, now powered down, went over and laid her hand on Joe’s shoulder. “Deep breaths Joe, you shoved Lila out of the way of an akuma and became Calamus.”

“I-I didn’t hurt anyone, d-did I?” He looked around, but seeing some other students and teachers reel back in an instinct of fear, some of them holding their throats like they were choked. “Oh-oh god-!” he held his mouth as if he were about to vomit.

“Joe, you’re not to blame. You were under Hawkmoth’s control.” She said gently. “He was the one who made you do this.”

“What about Chat Noir!” he demanded. “Why does he have your allies jewels!” he demanded.

“If I had to guess, your akuma probably had some hypnotic kiss like Poison Ivy.” Claude spoke up. “He was under your spell and acted upon your wishes.”

That made Joe begin to cry, he let himself be held by Marinette and Marluxia as he let his tears fall.


	35. Aftermath 1: Regrets and Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few more Aftermaths, but aside from them; this is basically done! We've come a long way folks so, thank you once again for supporting this :D

**Hello everyone, welcome to a special edition of Carla Chat here on Miraculous Media.**

**Have you ever done or said something you regret? No matter how big or small it is, we all must have some regret in our lives; be it turning a blind eye to someone who needs help, perhaps acting on high emotions just because of drama, or maybe even saying something that leaves a person broken and scarred. Whatever the case may be, we all have done or said something to cause regret later down the road. Your darling host has her fair share of regrets in her life, despite the season being spring and a time of new beginnings, we still must acknowledge the past and try to make way for the future.**

**So now, I must ask you viewers; what was something you did that caused you to be filled with so much regret in your life? Don’t be afraid to share now, I can think of a number of people outside this channel who are punching themselves because of an act they performed.**

**FoxyReporter: I didn’t believe in my friend; I wouldn’t hear her out because I believed the words of a silver-tongued wolf.**

**Queen Bee: Before I met this new kid, I was a total bitch. I bullied the hell out of the school for the longest time**

**Theater Boy: I helped orchestrated the public humiliation of a student from another school**

**Frost Demon: I would freeze my cousin every time he annoyed me**

**Cerberus: I let myself get akumatized and nearly killed people. I even enslaved my crush and had him take his friends’ miraculouses!**

**Snake Eater: I, and so many others, had a hand in the downfall of an individual. I wanted so badly to relish it, but…it didn’t seem right anymore. How can I take joy in someone’s suffering? It’s not…It’s not something I’m proud of.**

**While it hurts to remember the past, there is still a light at the end of the tunnel. As I mentioned before, it is spring; a time of new beginnings, but it’s also a time of rebirth. And it is clear, that some people do in fact need a chance to be reborn anew. Wouldn’t you agree, Snake Eater?**

_“Why are you doing this?” Lila asked softly. “Do you really think I’ve learned anything from this?” she looked up and saw Tori still by her side. “Why? I don’t understand, I’ll just move to a new school and the cycle will continue.” He said nothing, only extending a purple hyacinth to her. “I don’t understand! Why…why are you trying to help me! I have a rotten aura; I just don’t understand! I…just don’t understand…” she broke down and for the second time, her tears were genuine. All Tori did was just place the flower in her hair and held her close, rubbing her back in a comforting gesture._

**They say forgiveness is never easy, and they’re true. It’s hard to forgive not only others, but yourself. And now viewers; my assignment to you for this segment is simple; I want you to plant purple hyacinths, buy the flowers if you must, and take care of it. Let it bloom and let it help you grow and forgive, take care of yourself and your new friend. That’s all for tonight viewers, stay miraculous.**

It had been a week since Carla’s livestream, it’s been two weeks since the coven cross, and it’s been a crazy year since…everything else. Lila was seated on a bench looking out to the Nile before her, she and Alya were given a chance to meet with two of the gods for a chance at Rebirth. There wasn’t much they knew about the rebirth ritual, and to be honest, they were actually scared and rightfully so; the first was Khepri – the god of creation, the movement of the sun, and rebirth; the second god was Anubis; the god of the dead and the underworld (as well as the inventor and god of embalming and mummification, but those were the small details). A part of Alya was actually excited to meet the gods, she wanted a second chance to make up for Olympus, but the rest of her was concerned; ever since they’ve arrived in Egypt, Tori was escorted away by a group of cloaked figures – both she and Lila assumed it was coven related business and just spent the day in town with Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina. Then it came, the moment they got onto the boat and made their way to the Valley of the Kings they say their host again surrounded by robed figures with swords brandished. Security must be important to the coven?

Once docked and everyone was escorted off and into the tomb before them, everyone was greeted to a center table that was covered in hyssops and white salt with four chairs; on one side closer to the wall, one chair had shackles – that was where Tori was escorted to and had his wrists and neck chained. Joe moved to the chair beside him and set three candles in the center; blue, white, and green. That left the only other two available for Lila and Alya. Once seated, Tori looked at them with a blank expression, he gave the best assuring smile he could to them to make them feel at ease, but it wasn’t going to be that simple. Anubis could be…quite volatile at times, it was why the chains were needed to make sure he didn’t go out and mull anyone in the room.

“Once the candles are lit, we won’t be here anymore.” Tori warned them. “Anubis will have used me as a vessel, and Khepri will have used Joe as well to communicate with you.”

“They…don’t have a solid form?” Alya asked.

“They do, but Anubis can’t leave his scales unattended.” Joe spoke up. “Granted he could ask Osiris but…he has a rather let’s put it this way, he is the son of Osiris and Nephthys.”

Lila paled at that. “Nephthys…Set’s wife?” she choked out.

“The very same one.” Tori confirmed. “Now then, let’s light the candles and begin.”

Viktor walked over and lit the candles before chanting in a low voice, summoning the gods to them. The wind was howling and the flames flickered out; it was dark for a few minutes, when the lights came back on, Tori and Joe were slumped in their chairs. Joe opened his eyes first and instead of the normal blue eyes they were…well no, they were still blue but they looked more like marbles than eyes. Tori’s eyes were no better, grey and doglike met with the terrified expressions the two girls had. The gods were here; Khepri and Anubis were before the Sennen Coven and the two girls for a rebirth ceremony.

“Viktor, how lovely it is to see you officiate another ceremony.” Anubis spoke. “One would think you’re trying to upstage your sister – the rightful head of the family.”

The man didn’t budge at that. “My apologies, Lord Anubis. But Lady Elaine was called back to the states for a meeting in Gotham, it couldn’t be avoided.”

“Now darling, we can talk pleasantries later, we’re here for another reason.” He turned from Anubis and looked at the girls. “From what the others have spoken, you two are here wishing to be reborn?” Khepri’s head twitched much like an insect, his body jerking for a bit.

Both girls shuddered at the sight and gulped. Alya nodded and spoke first, her mouth was dried but that didn’t stop her. “T-Tori said you…two could…help us? I didn’t understand what he was saying but he said you two could remove a horrible aura and give us a chance to start over?”

Anubis laughed and wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. “And you couldn’t face the House of Dracul because why? They’re the ones who take in the rotten like you, they’re the only coven who’ll gladly take in an arsonist or even a liar with a barbed tongue.”

“Anubis, hush! Forgive my partner, he tends to see the mor depressing side of things, that’s why he’s the one in chains and I’m the one that can walk. Well, that reason and another that isn’t polite to talk about in the presence of ladies.” Khepri smirked a bit, mandibles poking out from the corners of his mouth as he looked to his grinning husband. “Now then, he did have a point about the youngest of the three; The House of Dracul are the ones who generally do cleansings like this, what makes your situation different?”

Lila lowered her head and gave a small whimper. “I don’t know, he told me we had to see you two!” tears were about to form again. “I don’t know why he wanted me to see you when as you said there was another family who took in people like me! Yet, here I am, facing the god who rips people’s heart out to weigh and…I don’t even know who you are! I’ve done nothing but lie, and make peoples’ lives miserable! I’ve caused many students to be expelled or transferred and here this…this…this stupid wizard is giving me a chance of a second life! I don’t understand why he’s doing this!” She finally screamed.

“To quote from a thief; You don’t need a reason to help people.” Anubis leaned forward. “But there is a reason I’m taking his body and not Khepri, his heart is stained with the desires of vengeance…it’s glowing a bright red you couldn’t even begin to imagine. It’s a curse for Spirit users and he needs me to keep him from dying during this ceremony, in a way; I am actually cleansing his heart. He regrets his actions deeply.”

“But that’s him, why is he helping me!”

“Your aura is pitch black, usually people like you are a lost cause.” Khepri started. “But, in this case, there is some chance to save you from destruction; like he had helped his Queen Bee, he wished to help you. Of course.” He stood up and stretched. “That’s entirely up to you, will you accept his help or will you go back to the world you know of lies and manipulation?”

Alya took Lila’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We’ve made it this far; Tori is willing to help us…We should accept his help. We can help each other after this.” Lila just nodded and wiped at her eyes.

“With that having been said, let’s begin.” 

Anubis grabbed their hands and forced their palms to face him while Khepri took a dagger and made a cut on them, once the blood was drawn and dripped onto the salt and flower petals; Anubis looked the two girls in the eyes and spoke in a low voice.

“I want you to repeat these words; I purge the wicked from my blood. Our spirits severed. My soul sanctified. Death, leave me now. I command you.”

The girls did as they were told and the blood on the table turned into pitch black, soaking up the horrible aura from before – the dark aura that once loomed over Lila was gone and she felt…lighter, she felt like a weight was removed from her body. Alya felt the same, though lesser than the other, there was this calming presence about her like something was removed completely. They were brought out of their stupor when Anubis took a piece of bread and dunked it into the darkened puddle before eating it. He picked his teeth and shuddered at the taste.

“Sin eating is such a bitter taste; I’m definitely going to need wine after this.” He muttered.

“You’ll have your wine when we’re done here.” Khepri promised. “Lila Rossi, Alya Cesaire, no more are you tied to the horrible past; while it may still exist, know that the gods have forgiven you. That there are those who are willing to help you overcome it. These crowns are a symbol of your rebirth, wear them loud and proud as you begin the coven welcoming.” He hugged them in a gentle embrace – still twitching, still uncomfortable to witness. “Welcome to the start of your new life, Daughters of the Sennen Coven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth (Purple): I’m Sorry, Sorrow, Please Forgive Me  
> Hyssop: Sacrifice, Cleanliness  
> Bluebell: Grateful, Humility  
> Daffodil: Respect, Rebirth, Eternal Life, New Beginnings, Regard, Unrequited Love, You’re the Only Love, The Sun is Always Shining when I’m with You.  
> Lemon Balm: Sympathy  
> Blue: Sky, Water, the Heavens, Primeval Flood, Creation and Rebirth  
> Green: Fertility, Vegetation, New life, Joy, Growth and Regeneration  
> White: Purity, Power, Cleanliness and Simplicity.  
> Ritual was borrowed from Sleepy Hollow


	36. Aftermath 2: What's going to happen?

School was finally done for the summer; for the majority, this meant freedom from studies and a chance to finally relax and enjoy the summer sun. For others, they would still be busy be it at home working with their parents or they would be busy with coven related business. Tori was an example of the second group; although he had finished packing to return home, he still had a long summer ahead of him – making sure his two ‘patients’ Lila and Alya got to their designated host family, writing up reports due to the sin eating cleanse, working on donating things for the new astrology tower, and of course perform his duties as the Hooded Assassin. The list of chores never seems to cease to amaze him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Marinette had come in, she smiled and sat on the bed before handing Tori a small box; a little care package for the ride home. She was actually considering taking up some summer classes with Artemis whenever she had the free time; it was actually a great idea to get some Lunar magic in whenever she could, but Tori knew his friend all too well, he grinned and sat beside her.

“Alright, what seems to be troubling our Ladybug?” he asked.

“I saw Lila being escorted by some of your coven members earlier.” She sighed. “Where is she going?”

“She’s going to be living with a family outside of Paris for the summer.” Tori laid back. “Call it rehab if you want, but she’s going to be there to get out of her old habits. You know, Mrs. Rossi isn’t entirely innocent herself; turns out, part of the reason – let me reiterate that, _part of the reason_ , Lila did what she did is because mother dear would make unfulfilled promises. So, growing up to being “lied” to constantly, doesn’t really help. Add in working more than being at home, I’m amazed she even has custody of her to begin with.”

“This relocation is going to help?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Why do I feel like there’s more than what you’re saying?”

“I called in some favors, there’s this great family down over in Domino.” He smiled up at her. “They’re hosting two exchange students and they said they’d be fine with her for the summer. They’re a bit strange, but they do have a loving environment for her, she’ll be fine with them.”

“Strange how? Are they members of a coven?”

“Actually no, this family is entirely of mortals.” He smiled proudly. “Mortals who love archaeology, games, and Egyptian Mythology.”

“Aren’t you afraid she’s going to start back up again? That the cleansing would be all for nothing.”

“I would if the family wasn’t used to cheaters in the past; someone is a professional gambler; he’ll sense a lie coming from a mile away. Tears of woe act? That’ll be shot down before she could get the first word out. They may be a loving group, but they do have their tough side.” He took out a doll that looked like Lila from his pocket. “As for if she tries any potential magic ability, I have her bound to prevent that. I’m not that reckless in recruiting new people with a troubled history.”

“What about Alya? What’s going to happen to her?” 

“Alya is going to live with Carla and her family; truth seeker and ice user. She’s going to be focusing on keeping a level-head and not jump at the first story given to her.” He shrugged. “Her powers had been bound since Olympus, so there’s no worry there.”

“Wait…why?”

“You think I trust that hot-head with pyromancy? Like hell I’m going to let her run wild without proper guidance.” He scoffed. “You know full well that magic isn’t something to be taken lightly, it’s not the answer to every question in the world. Remember when Pharaoh was created? And remember how he decided to try his hand at necromancy to try and bring a queen back from the dead? What about when Adrien used Cataclysm outside the suit?”

Marinette held her hand up in surrender. “Okay, okay! You’ve made your point loud and clear…but speaking of Alya, I want to go back to what you said to our classmates; you said that you were letting everyone take the fall on their own, something about the human mind?”

“As Mr. Kramer once said; if you can anticipate the human mind, you leave nothing to chance.” Tori recited. “My whole idea was just to break Caline down as her actions are predictable; she bitches about how a class is run, if you call her out, she tries to spin it so that it is _you_ who are wrong. If you go up to her about grievances, you are still to blame. Her victim blaming and gaslighting is what ended her career, she stupidly picked the wrong school to apply her questionable methods and she stupidly defended her toxic behaviors right in front of the schoolboard.” He smirked. “You know, you’re kind of to blame for that too; due to how you’re quick to give people a second chance it wasn’t that hard to get the old school here. And yes, I know of the meeting with Headmaster Armel, I’m required to collect a copy of any and all meetings with him for Coven Cross meetings.”

“He did ask if I would be okay with Francoise-Dupont coming here.” She admitted. “And I did tell him that just because my class had failed me, I wouldn’t ruin their chance out of pettiness.” 

“And thus, brought the invitation to them to arrive here for the rest of the year.” He finished. “Where actions were anticipated; but then again, what else is new? Our old class seemed to have this mindset where they lived in their own little fantasy world.”

“They’ve been like that for the longest time.” She smiled. “I’m just glad they all got the reality check they needed while coming here, seriously, they still believed they were in middle-school. But I guess we can chalk that up to Bustier’s teaching methods, which reminds me, what’s going to happen to her? And what about Joe?”

“Joe will be with Lady Demeter for a while, I can’t tell how long he’ll be there.” He looked down. “She’s going to work with him and help him get back on his feet; he’s still really shaken up about the whole…you know…Calamus thing.” His expression hardened. “As for Caline Bustier, rest assure that Rhyme Rabbit will make sure that bitch doesn’t have a future to rely on. At best, she’s most likely going to have to find a job in waiting on tables at some small café.”

“You’ve mentioned Rhyme Rabbit before, who are they?”

“A conversation for another time.” He stood up and grabbed his bags. “Well, a conversation for another free day. I have a lot of work to do this summer, hopefully Hawkmoth won’t give us hell and cause us to fall behind.”

She smiled and grabbed one of his suitcases. “Let me help you to your broom, I’m heading that way anyway; gotta hand everyone else their box of treats for the summer!”

“I swear you’re too pure for this world.” Tori laughed.


	37. Aftermath Finale: Heated Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter

“Do you…really have to go to Greece?” Adrien asked.

He was sitting beside Joe as they waited for the flight to be called, in his arms was Marluxia who was hiding in his shirt to avoid the bright lights. It felt so surreal, they were just celebrating spring together, had classes together, and now that summer was here, he was losing Joe. Well no, that wasn’t entirely true, he knew why Joe had to go to Greece and why it was important for him, but he had his selfish side. He didn’t want to be separated from his friend, was that too much to ask?

“I could go with you?” He offered.

“You know you can’t.” Joe softly reminded. “But I appreciate your offer, you’ve come a long way, sunshine.” He smiled.

Adrien smiled proudly at that; he had to agree, when he first started Collinswood, he was a mess at his spell casting! He struggled to get the history of the covens down, struggled in keeping his identity hidden from other magic users, it was a nerve-racking time for him. Joe was a little tough on him as was Felix, but, in their own way they actually helped out. 

Joe noticed the prideful smile and nudged him gently. “Wipe that grin off, I’m not talking about your magic studies.” He smirked. “I meant as a whole.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, confused.

“This is going to be long so bear with me; when I first moved to Paris and saw you in the ads, I actually admired you. At the time I knew the likelihood of us meeting wouldn’t happen so I just never did anything but watch from afar, then Hawkmoth showed up. It was…I don’t even know how to explain it but, when you, Ladybug, and Hooded Assassin took to the field I was in awe with all three of you. Now, I knew Hood at the time, I recognized his aura signature anywhere and I didn’t know yours, so Tori and I would talk and try to figure things out to help with the team.” He shrugged a bit. “But then, things kind of took a weird turn; you kept flirting on the job and for the longest time I actually hated Chat Noir since he didn’t know boundaries. Glaciator, you left Paris to freeze, as for Syren…well you actually did try and help Hood when he would dive in and try to locate her in the ocean that was Paris so…I can forgive you there. But still, you were such a creep and I said to myself ‘God, I hope I don’t meet him outside the suit’”

“But you did, you and I met when we were paired in potions.” Adrien reminded, looking a bit crestfallen. “You…actually hated me?”

“I hated you as Chat Noir because of your limited understanding of the word ‘No’.” he cleared up. “When I saw you, Sunshine Boy of Paris and found out who you were…I…god I was so confused, there was no way you could be like that! I wanted to believe you and Chat were two different people!” he sighed. “Then I heard of what bullshit move you did at your old school, “Take the high road, don’t expose the liar, she’ll be akumatized.” “Her lies aren’t hurting anyone” Oh my god I wanted to strangle you because of that! Tori was being called a creep and was being accused of cursing his boyfriend and you still believed the lies weren’t hurting anyone?!”

“I know.” Adrien flinched. “I know, it was stupid of me! But I tried making everything right! I wanted to run as class president so I could get access to her medical records under the guise of ‘accommodating a student with special needs’ subtly expose her to Caline but…everything went up in smoke.” He lowered his head. “Then I joined here, thinking if I could use some spell that makes her tell the truth everything could be back to normal.”

“Nothing can return as it was, sunshine.” Joe gently took his hand. “It took almost all of the winter month to finally open your classmates’ eyes to see that Lila was a manipulative person. Alya was slammed four times – maybe even more and lost the mantel of Rena Rouge. You may still be friends now, but the scars of realization that they hurt their dear friends will remain.” 

“You said you wanted to hate me because of me being Chat Noir, I can understand…as I said in Dracula’s castle, I’ve made so many questionable actions…what changed?”

“Honestly sunshine, I’m still figuring that out.” He sighed. “But if you’re asking about the kiss thing…I…can we just agree it was the heat of the moment? Please?” he was blushing embarrassed. “I get it, you’re into girls and that we wouldn’t even work out to begin with, we’ll remain friends and-”

He was cut off when Adrien kissed him, the two stayed like this for a while, even holding each other. 

“Sorry, you were putting words in my mouth.” Adrien blushed. “I’m actually Bi, and…maybe when you come back from Greece, we could…try a few dates, see how it works?”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course, I am…I don’t know if it’s just infatuation or not, which is what the dates will be for. Figure out where we are and if we really do fit together.”

“You’ve been hanging out with the daughters of Aphrodite, haven’t you?” Joe nudged him. “Won’t your father be pissed?”

Adrien shrugged and took Marluxia out of hiding. “Probably, but when is he never pissed off at my decisions.”

“Right, when I come back, we’re going to do something about his behavior around you.” Joe held his Mimikyu close. “Because this isolation bullshit is an abuser’s tactic and believe me when I say, I know a _lot_ of good lawyers who would _love_ to murder Gabriel on the spot.”

Adrien gave a nervous laugh. “Let’s save the murder as a last resort, yes?”

“Just this once, but if I hear how he’s isolating you again or breaking child labor laws, I will fly back from Greece, get Adela on the line, storm up to your manor and slap Gabriel with a court order so hard he wouldn’t have time to blink. And that’s _**after**_ I call CPS on him.”

“Joe, I promise, you won’t need to go that far.” He held his pinky up. “Pinky swear.”

He linked pinkies with him and sighed. “Honestly Sunshine, you’re going to send me to an early grave.” He kissed his cheek. “My flight should be calling soon; I’ll see you after summer then?”

“Send postcards?” he smiled. “And get better soon?”

“For you, I will do both.” He hugged him once and got up with his bags and pokemon on his shoulder. 


End file.
